Unexpected
by Cartoonical
Summary: Dani was out exploring America when she unfortunately managed to get struck by lightning in surprise surprise, Oregon! The Pines twins are nearby and help her. This story tells of how Dani meets the twins and shows the start of what could be a long series of adventures. What could go wrong? Previously written as Everyrosehastheirthorns
1. The Arrival

**Aug 2017 Note DON'T WORRY THIS ISN'T ABOUT THE STORY BEING DISCONTINUED**

 **I've been gone too long I know and I'm sorry. Life is unpredictable so I can never fully choose my updating times so from now on, I'll just say this fic and any other fics I write in future will update when I can.**

 **I'm just gonna start by going through chapters and rewriting the rewrites rip. Again, I'm fixing detail, pacing and length etc. The absolute original fic is still up but the chapters of this version I'm replacing will be gone as the story-line will remain exactly the same just slightly updated.**

 **If you're coming from my absolute original version for some reason, I used to be EveryRoseHasTheirThorns a very long time ago.**

 **Quick note, like stated in the original, the only person from Danny Phantom that is in the story is Dani. So yeah, Danny and Co won't feature in this particular story. Some will be mentioned though.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Gravity Falls. They're owned by Butch Hartman and Alex Hirsch.

Unexpected

Chapter 1-

Summer in Gravity Falls was always just the right kind of warm and the sun set late into the evening with a lingering glow. These lax temperatures and bright skies were perfect for the so called "Mystery Twins" to take advantage of when looking for creatures or objects that were new or undocumented in the journal for extended periods of time, so in their free time, the pair had decided to go out into the forest one evening to do just that.

They'd been out for around three hours when it came to a point that they both concluded turning back to the Mystery Shack would be best. They might've stayed there longer if it weren't for Mabel's continuous insistence that she was bored or hungry. Or perhaps if the sky hadn't darkened surprisingly early and the distant rumbles of thunder hadn't been heard by the two. It was only around seven as well. Soos had mentioned something about a storm and lightning and Dipper wasn't willing to take any chances.

As the two headed off, faint drops of rain were beginning to fall and as they were about halfway back, it had already began to pour down. Dipper berated himself for not bringing a better jacket. The thunder getting louder was also a little concerning and he figured Stan might be getting worried at this point. His sister however, oblivious as ever, simply skipped happily through the forming puddles.

"Mabel," Dipper started, "I think we should head back fas-"

Out of nowhere, a bolt of lightning dashed across the skyline fairly close to the pair and they each let out a loud scream. Briefly, they were able to let out shaky breaths before another terrifying thing happened. Another scream was audible before several thumps followed it.

Dipper turned to his sister with wide eyes as she froze in fear, "You heard that right?"

"Yeah." She replied quietly.

The curiosity in Dipper overcame him and he put on a brave face, "We should check that out."

"What if it's a monster?" Mabel countered as her brother began to head in that direction.

"Then we run I guess. If someone's hurt we have to see, we might be able to help."

With an agreeing nod, the sweater wearing girl followed him into a clearing. The first thing the two noticed was a small colection of cracked and damaged trees. Following the trail, there were patches of fire on the ground and from that, a body lying in a shallow crater.

"Oh my god. How-"

"Whoa, did they fall out of the sky?" The elder twin pondered.

"It looks like it, they must have broken like, all of their bones."

Eyeing the form on the ground, Dipper gulped heavily and hesitantly made his way over, Mabel in tow just behind. His eyebrows rose upon reaching the body. It was a girl and she was probably no older than them.

"We have to check her pulse." He began, crouching down to take her wrist, "She looks...she looks alive but a fall from that height, we have to make sure."

Mabel nodded, a grim expression standing firm on her face. It wasn't a common expression from her and frankly, it made Dipper a little uneasy to see someone so bubbly so scared. His stomach flipped slightly as the seriousness of their situation settled in his mind, but he shook his head and place two fingers on the fallen girl's pale wrist.

They'd never been in this sort of dilemma before and he was honestly surprised Mabel was taking it as well as she was, even though she clearly wasn't comfortable. He just hoped she wasn't having an internal panic attack like he was.

No pulse had been found so far in the fallen girl's wrist and his worrying was getting worse. He felt her neck and still nothing, then he put his head to her heart and noth-

 _Wait_.

There was the faintest of thumps from inside her chest. The beat was drastically slow...it was weak but definitely there. He breathed a small sigh of relief and Mabel spoke again.

"Is she... Is she breathing?" She whispered.

The younger twin slid a hand down his face, "Yeah, only just."

"That's good."

Dipper glanced back at the body next to him, her raven bangs where obscuring most of her face but by the looks of it, she had some cuts and bruises. Similar to the rest of her as a matter of fact. There was definitely a black eye forming though and her bottom lip looked a little swollen. They really needed to get help fast.

He turned to his sister again, "Mabel?"

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I need you to go to the Mystery Shack and get help please. We don't know what we're doing here."

She frowned worriedly for a moment and rubbed her sweater sleeves together before responding, "Okay, I'll go run to the shack and get Soos or Grunkle Stan. Don't get hurt."

"I won't. I'll stay here with this girl." He promised.

His sister nodded and raced off in the general direction of the tourist trap that was their summer home. Her hair billowed behind her as she picked up speed. If that girl died...She blinked herself back into reality with determination to get there in time.

Meanwhile, Dipper steadied his breathing and looked at the girl again. He noted her clothes appeared slightly torn in places and singed. That lightning bolt had to have hit her. But how on earth would she have crashed through the trees. She would had to have been in the sky...But that made no sense she was clearly human.

His brows furrowed in concentration and annoyance for the fact that he couldn't understand what exactly had happened here. Maybe there were more clues around. Sure, he had told Mabel he would stay there so he was only going to look in the immediate vicinity.

He searched around the broken remains of trees and came up with nothing until he went to a fully fallen tree. There was something blue draped over part of it, and a few of the object's contents were spilling out.

A bag.

Maybe it could give some form of indication as to why she was here?

He crouched down beside the bits that were on the ground and picked them up. A cereal bar and a weirdly coloured cylindrical object like a flask. Was it a flask? Either way, it was of no importance so Dipper just dropped it and the food back into the bag which he then looked at hesitantly. It would probably be a total invasion of her privacy to go looking through it...He sighed and ignored his curiosity. If she woke up, they could just ask her why she was here.

Dipper could only hope that she'd make it. The severity of her condition was alarming but he tried to think positively. Like Mabel does.

His sighed in defeat. Hell, who's he kidding; if Mabel couldn't even keep a smile how would he?

* * *

While Dipper was busy searching for clues, Mabel was bolting through the trees, ignoring any scrapes she may be receiving from the branches and the way her lungs were screaming for air. She just. Kept. Running. She _had_ to if she wanted to help that girl.

When the Mystery Shack finally came into view, she was on the brink of collapsing, but she managed to take in a big breath of air and shout at the large figure outside the building.

"SOOS!" She yelled but he didn't seem to hear her.

She grunted in annoyance and tried again.

"SOO-"

Mabel hadn't noticed the stone that had appeared in her path and as she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going, and also the fact that the grass was slick with rain, she tripped over it and went tumbling down the small hill.

The force from her running made her fall faster so she reached the bottom in a few seconds, but it still hurt like hell. She was left lying on the soaking grass staring up into the vomit inducing spinning sky. She sat up slowly only to cover her ears and squeeze her eyes shut as a loud buzz pierced her eardrums. Her stomach flopped and a sharp sting burned her ankle.

"...bl...

...abel..

Mabel!"

The buzzing faded out and the girl in question looked up at the towering figure above her. The blurred body turned into Soos who outstretched an arm for Mabel to take. As the small brunette attempted to stand, a yelp escaped her throat before she collapsed back to the wet grass.

"Dude! Are you okay?" Soos asked in concern.

"Ow, ow ow. I think I've sprained my ankle..." Mabel winced, clutching her slightly bent foot with a tiny, weary chuckle.

"Okay, then I'll take you into the Mystery Shack and get you sorted out. Don't worry you'll be fine hambone." He attempted to reassure her but instead she freaked out.

"Wait! No, no, no! There's somebody who needs more help than me, they're with Dipper!"

"Someone else in trouble? This looks like another case for Dr Soos!" He stood triumphantly for a moment, "And yeah, I was wondering where your bro was."

" _Soos_ , you need to go to the forest and help them! _Quickly_!" Mabel pressed.

"Well first I'll get you inside, you don't want to catch a cold and you need to sit down with your ankle like that."

"But this is _important_!"

"So is your safety. I'll be quick." In one swift movement, Soos picked her up and ran into the Mystery Shack with shocking speed. He dropped Mabel onto the sofa and was fast in putting an ice pack on her ankle.

"Mabel, what exactly was the problem with the person?"

She shrugged unsurely, "I don't really know, but she seemed kind of... critical."

The man's brows furrowed, "Critical? Um, alright, you call Stan and ask him to call a doctor, I'll be back a-s-a-p hambone."

"Oh! And we were in the middle-ish areary part of the forest." The tween pointed out.

Soos gave her a thumbs up and rushed out of the building up to the Mystery cart, then proceeded to slide into the driver's seat before fumbling with the keys for a moment and starting up the vehicle. He sped off into the heart of the forest with a look of determination on his face.

He could only hope things would turn out alright.

* * *

' _Where are they, where are they, where are they!?_ ' Dipper wondered. As time continued to pass, his anxiety of the situation grew stronger and stronger.

He had returned to the girl's side and was checking her pulse every now and again just to make sure things weren't getting any worse. Unfortunately, things weren't getting better either.

Snapping Dipper from his thoughts was the sudden sound of an engine and then a bright beam was shining in his face, causing him to recoil slightly. He let out a shaky breath he didn't realise he'd been holding in as the Mystery Cart came into view before him and out popped Soos.

"Dipper! Mabel said something was urge-Oh... " Soos stopped as he noticed the girl.

The man bent down to check over her injuries.

"Dude, looks like she got struck by lightning or something." He whispered.

"I think she did." Dipper responded with a raised brow.

Soos gently picked her up before carefully placing her laid down on the backseat of the Mystery Cart.

"Dipper, can you sit with her in the back to make sure she's good on the way?"

The boy nodded rapidly, "Of course." He took the girl's bag with him and dropped it by his feet in the Cart. As the older man got into the front, Dipper took one last look at the clearing and then they were driving away. Soos was going as fast as he could go without making the ride too bumpy, so as not to injure the girl even more.

Dipper glanced down at the bag and once more resisted the urge to snoop inside. It was tough, but he managed to ignore it for the rest of the journey.

When they reached the Mystery Shack, Mabel and Stan were chatting nervously in the living room. The pair rushed inside, Soos holding the girl in his arms.

"Mr Pines, this girl's really badly injured and-"

"Soos," Stan interrupted, "don't worry, Mabel told me what happened. Set her down on the sofa, I already called a doctor."

The girl was placed gently onto the sofa and the cushions were readjusted to make sure her body wasn't in an awkward position. While this happened, Dipper rushed over to his twin as he noticed her injury.

"Mabel! What happened?" He asked hurriedly.

"Oh, right my ankle. I tripped and fell. No biggie." She waved a hand dismissively.

Dipper shook his head, "Mabel, you need to be more careful. You were telling _me_ not to get hurt and then this happens to you."

"Sorry Dip Dop." She frowned, "Anyway, this doesn't matter right now, there's a more important thing going on."

Just at that moment, a knock came from the front door. Dipper sighed and walked away.

"I'll get it."

 **End Chapter 1**

* * *

 **First updated chapter. More to come.**

 **If you enjoyed this, you can follow, review or favourite the story.**

 **Peace**

 **~Cartoonical**


	2. Lost and Confused

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Gravity Falls. They're owned by Butch Hartman and Alex Hirsch.

Unexpected

Chapter 2-

"I can verify that she is indeed unconscious!"

The doctor stood up from his knelt position by the injured girl and the gang groaned at his words.

"No kidding," Stan mumbled before briefly clearing his throat, "Is she gonna recover then doc?"

"Hmm," The man rubbed his chin in contemplation, "I believe she has a surprisingly high chance of being alright with no permanent damage. She's actually regaining a steady heartbeat quite fast."

Sighs of relief came from everyone.

"Good to know. Will she be waking up any time soon?" Stan continued to inquire.

"It's hard to confirm at this point, but it could be anything from a week to a month." The doctor glanced around the room, "By the way, you don't happen to know her family or name do you?"

Dipper spoke up, "No we just found her in the forest, there was no one else around."

"Well, I don't think we can move her anymore due to the risk of further damage so would you all be able to look after her here?"

Looks were exchanged throughout the group and Stan scratched his chin uneasily. Free lodgers yuck.

"I suppose, we could make some space in the twins' roo-Wait!" His eyes narrowed, "Is there any medicine _I_ have to buy or anything?"

Dipper and Mabel glanced at each other when he said this. He wasn't disregarding this girl's state right?

Ignoring the irritation evident in Stan's voice, the doctor responded calmly, "You may need to buy some aspirin, pain killers etcetera. And if necessary, we'll provide an IV."

The old man nodded in acceptance, "I think I can handle that. I don't expect to be paying for anything that should be provided for free."

The twins relaxed as they realised he simply didn't want to be conned into giving the hospital money for no reason. Classic Grunkle Stan.

"Alright, well I'll be off," The doctor gathered his belongings, "I don't think there's much else I can do. I will be back tomorrow to see how she's doing though. Please call me if anything is needed or her condition worsens drastically."

"We will. I'll show you out." Stan stated, ushering the man out of the room.

"Thank you!" Mabel called out.

The three left in the room heard the door open which was closely followed by a small 'click' before Stan came back in with an eye roll.

"I should get going too." Soos piped up, "My grandma's gonna want me for dinner. I'll be back early tomorrow morning though Mr Pines."

"Right, we'll see you tomorrow then Soos, thanks for your help."

He saluted the older man, "No problem," he turned to the twins and waved, "Bye dudes."

They waved back before he headed out of the room and then the building, shouting one last thing, "Lemme know if you need anything!"

Once the door closed, a silence fell over the living room. Stan suddenly let out a breath and knelt down in front of Dipper and Mabel. An action earning quizzical looks from the pair.

"I'm proud of you two right now."

He put a hand on each of their outer shoulders. Dipper went to speak but Stan shushed him.

"I'm proud because you've both been very brave and quick thinking in a serious situation like this. You straight away thought to get help and probably saved this girl's life. Well done." He finished giving them a hug.

"I honestly am really prou-"

"Is dinner ready yet? I thought it was getting kinda late and I hadn't heard anything so I decided to come up and see what's going on."

The trio practically jumped and turned to face Ford as he stood perplexed in the doorway. He quirked a brow, seeming to have noticed the tension in the air.

"I guess I'll ask again. What's going on?"

"A girl got hurt." Mabel blurted out, pointing to the sofa.

This opened up more questions for the man as he looked in that direction, "Who and how? What happened?"

"It's because of the storm." Dipper began to explain, "Me and Mabel were in the forest and suddenly a girl went crashing through the trees so we had to get help. Now she's staying here and we're looking after her." He relayed with a stressed expression.

"That's awful...You say she fell through the trees?" Ford's investigator side caused him to be intrigued by the incident more than anything and Stan folded his arms in the background in disapproval.

"Yeah, we're still confused about that part." The boy shrugged.

At this point,Ford was heading over to the sofa and started to inspect her. He tutted at the injuries she sustained, "How come you haven't taken her to the hospital?"

"I already called a doctor over and he told us to keep her here and that she'll likely recover well. I'm gonna have to make a bed for her and put it in the kids' room." Stan stated sharply.

"I could hel-"

"NO!" Stan cleared his throat while the tween twins glanced at him with bewilderment, "I mean, I can do it just fine."

"Alright..." Ford scratched his neck, "So is dinner still happening or..."

Looks of uneasiness were shared by Dipper and Mabel. They couldn't even think about eating right now with the stress of the girl's situation looming over the Shack.

"I honestly don't really have much of an appetite." The youngest pointed out.

"Me either." His twin agreed.

Although Stan understood why, he wasn't having it.

"You two still need to eat so I'll make you something small." He went to start heading to the kitchen but Mabel cut him off.

"I'll do it!" She jumped up and down.

Her Grunkle was caught off guard by her sudden change of attitude, "But I thought you just said you weren't-"

"You should let her do it Grunkle Stan, it'll take her mind off things." Dipper suggested.

Stan merely nodded as Mabel charged excitedly into the kitchen.

"So, I'm going to go back downstairs. I'll try to work on some medicine or something to help you out though." The other brother declared before wandering away.

"We'll call you for dinner." Mabel hollered after him.

A couple of seconds passed.

The two left in the room glanced at eachother.

"What now then?" Dipper asked.

"Umm, we could see what's on-"

A sudden bang came from the kitchen and a thick cloud of smoke poured out soon after.

Dipper deadpanned, "Nevermind, I'm ordering takeaway."

* * *

 _-Basement Lab 02:07 AM-_

"Again, I'm sorry for coming here so late but I needed someone to vent to. And I didn't want to freak Mabel out more."

"Don't worry Dipper, these are stressful times, it's okay." Ford hunched slightly on his stool and rested his hand on his knee whilst talking.

"I think I'll try to go back to sleep now." The boy hopped off of his seat.

"If you wake up again, you can come back down here Dipper. And by the way, I hear that a glass of milk helps so perhaps you should get one."

Dipper was grateful for hos words, "Okay, I'll probably do that, goodnight great uncle Ford."

"G'night Dipper. Sleep well." He waved at the boys' retreating form before turning back to his work as he disappeared behind the elevator doors.

Ford shook his head, "Poor kid."

...

At night, the Mystery Shack gift shop would have an eerie calmness to it. A stark contrast to the bustling ambience of the day. On this occasion, as had similarly occur ed at previous times, the atmosphere was shattered by the grating sound of the vending machine being moved across the floor. The cause, Dipper, who stepped out and tiredly put the machine back into place.

He groggily trudged into the kitchen, going past the girl on the sofa as he did. She's still out cold of course, not like he'd expected any different though.

As he reached the fridge, after pulling a glass out of the cupboard, something caught his attention. Had he just heard something?

He halted what he was doing and turned in a 180. He must have imagined that right? Or maybe it was just a general nose you'd expect to hear at this time. Like some kind of bug outside.

Curious again, and a little concerned and suspicious, he crept back towards the living room, grabbing a cooking utensil for a weapon just in case. Upon re-entering the room, the first thing he noticed was that the girl had rolled onto one side.

He breathed a sigh of relief for the fact that there was nothing wrong and began to feel a little silly for getting so defensive. He went to her side to check that she wasn't lying on any cuts or bruises but as he did, she let out a noise and started moving even more. Her eyebrows furrowed as if she was about to wake up and Dipper panicked.

In a rush, he ran upstairs to wake the others up.

* * *

On the sofa, the ravenette's eyes cracked open slightly then closed again as she rolled over another time. A grimace formed on her face at the feeling of a small pain and she moved again. And why did her throat feel so dry? Her left eye stung too. She brushed her fingers against the skin just under her eyelid and cringed at the pain she felt.

Must have been the after effects of a recent ghost fight she suspected. Most likely the one before the sto-

Dani bolted up, her eyes instantly blown wide. She'd been flying! Where the hell was she now? Why was she lying down?

The surface was soft she noted, but the room was kinda dark. She let her eyes glow so she could see everything. It looked like she was in someone's living room. Too cosily decorated and "cheap" to be Vlad she thought immediately to comfort herself. Last time he strapped her to a cold metal slab no questions asked. Still could be someone else lulling her into a false sense of security.

She rubbed her throat in a soothing manner. So either this was a trap or someone was actually trying to help her...

The sudden sound of feet thudding down stairs startles her and she stops her eyes from glowing and lies down again, pretending to be asleep.

As the group of people descended the stairs, Dani overheard their conversation.

"Grunkle Stan, I'm telling you she moved."

"And I'm telling you that doesn't mean she's awake Dipper."

"Then why are you coming with me?"

"To get you to stop bugging me kid!"

A groan could be heard following that.

They seemed concerned about her. It sounded like there were two kids and an adult which surprised her somewhat. Maybe a family had taken her into their home. But why? Had they found her injured or something?

The trio reached the bottom of the stairs and Dipper was followed into the living room by the others where they collectively stood in front of the Dani.

She could tell they were there and decided to slowly blink her eyes open as if she'd just woken up. They didn't seem like a threat so far, but if they tried anything, she'd be bolting out of there like lightning.*

Three people became visible to her as she had expected. Two kids seemingly her age, and an old man, potentially a grandpa. The surprise and apprehension on their faces caused Dani to feel more relaxed. Seems they really were looking after her then.

She sat up slowly again but something went wrong. The pain came back but worse and she was forced to shut her eyes in discomfort. Dani felt a hand rest on her shoulder, attempting to move her to a more comfortable position. She blinked her eyes open again and noticed it was the elder man who helped. She appreciated the gesture but was too disorientated to show this.

"Hey, can you understand what I'm saying kid?" He spoke with a bit of a gruff voice and sounded uneasy.

Dani coughed and attempted to speak, "Yeah." she croaked out. In her ears, it sounded like a load a garbled nonsense. Her throat suddenly begins to burn as if she'd just been strangled for the past hour and she goes into a coughing fit resulting in all the pain spots of her body firing up.

The ravenette curled into herself slightly at the agony. As the coughs faded out, an intense headache started causing her to clutch at her head. Dani was vaguely aware of someone calling a doctor before her vision cut out and everything went black.

* * *

They'd had to keep her overnight at the hospital. After that pass out, the Pines knew they had to get her there fast. She looked like she'd been in immense pain.

Dipper and Mabel were in the living room playing a video game. Stan had decided to stay at the hospital and told the two that they could stay up and do something as he figured they'd have a hard time getting back to sleep. He wasn't wrong there.

The younger twin was struggling to concentrate though but he kept playing for his sister's sake. It wasn't necessarily due to sleep deprivation but rather the fact that he had previously spied something on the carpet. He assumed Mabel hadn't noticed but there was a dark red patch that had appeared when the girl was coughing on the couch. It was another reason he was glad he called the hospital.

Dipper's eyes kept darting the area every now and then. The mark itself was gone as Stan had cleaned it up, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. It seemed the girl had more damage then they had thought. Especially since the blood appeared to have had little flecks of green in it. Almost as if it were contaminated...

He shuddered at the ideas and saw Mabel glance at him from the corner of his eye. He moved an arm and softly squeezed her shoulder briefly before returning to gently mashing buttons on the controller in his hands.

He wouldn't be lying if he said he felt guilty that while that poor girl was stuck in the hospital, he was just sat on a sofa doing what would be considered "chilling out". Even though he and Mabel were only trying to calm themselves down, it still felt wrong.

Dipper glanced over at the carpet again and sighed inwardly.

He'd have to ask Ford about it.

 **End Chapter 2**

* * *

 ***yeah, she doesn't realise she was struck by lightning there rip**

 **If you enjoyed this, you can follow, review or favourite the story.**

 **Peace**

 **~Cartoonical**


	3. Be Our Guest

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Gravity Falls. They're owned by Butch Hartman and Alex Hirsch.

Unexpected

Chapter 3 -

Dani's eyes slowly fluttered open to a blindingly white scenery. She strained to focus at the brightness and shielded her sight with one hand to adjust. She blinked a few times and glanced around at her surroundings. Pristine tiles, pristine flooring and she swore she smelt some kind of disinfectant. There was also the sound of a slightly delayed beep in the background, coming from her left. And it was starting to annoy her a lot.

So she concluded she'd either woken up into reality where that other room had been a dream and now she was being experimented on or, the more logical explanation, she was in hospital. Frankly, neither sounded appealing to the Halfa.

It was so nice to keep waking up in a new unfamiliar location.

Something else she had now noticed was the breathing regulator covering her mouth and nostrils. That explained the awfully pure smell. She hesitantly took it away and took a breath of the real air. Fortunately, she wasn't suddenly gasping for breath and managed to breathe at a natural pace.

Dani stretched on the bed only to grimace as she felt her muscles tense with soreness. Her body ached less then before though so she assumed there were some kind of pain killers in her system at that point.

As she put her arm down, she realised there was a tube stuck in her hand. She twisted her wrist both ways to properly see it and realised it must have been to provide her with something. Most likely those pain meds. If she required that then they'd probably gotten some records about her now.

 _Oh no._

If the had records on her health...They may have taken blood tests.

The beeping beside her sped up suddenly and was evidently a heart rate monitor. Dani swung around to face it with alarm and then down to a peg on her finger. Out of desperation, she pulled it off, effectively cutting the noise off.

Even so, it was likely that someone would be coming to check up on her now. She needed to get out asap. The panicked child yanked the IV out of her hand with a wince then made a move to slip out of bed when her door burst open.

A doctor came in with a look of mild surprise. He regained his composure, slicking back his brunette hair and striding over to the end of her bed to grab some charts. He seemed to ignore the young teen who watched him with bewilderment until more people came dashing in and were suddenly forcing her to lie down again before re-applying the breathing mask.

The suddenness rendered her incapable of doing anything but as she became aware of the situation, she resisted the hand tubes. A nurse sighed and came forward with a syringe full of a horribly bright fluid that set Dani on edge.

She was momentarily taken back in time. Back to when Vlad was approaching with a muscle relaxer. Getting closer and closer.

She let out a yelp and involuntarily jutted out her leg into the woman's elbow. The direction and force resulted in the nurse punching herself with her own fist.

Dani would've laughed if she wasn't so damn scared.

Another nurse rushed the injured one out as she shot a dirty look in the Halfa's direction, while blood gushed from her fractured nose. Dani watched her leave, crinkling her own nose at the sight only for her eyes to catch the old man from before standing outside.

He glanced from her to the two nurses then back. Then with a slight smirk, he shot her a thumbs up before slinking away.

A slight cough beside her grabbed Dani's attention. The doctor was standing there, clipboard held tightly and lips pressed in a thin line.

He cleared his throat again, "Do not be alarmed, you are in the Gravity Falls General Hospital. I am Dr Gregson." He smoothed out his jacket once more, "Now I hope you don't mind but I have to ask you a few questions. You can move the breather now."

As soon as the words had left his mouth, she had pulled it off again. If the doctor noticed her speed, he said nothing.

"First, can you understand me and can you also see alright?"

She nodded at the man, focused on his words, preparing herself for what he may ask.

"Good, good, now can you tell me your name?"

Dani fumbled for a moment, unsure whether or not to lie for the fact that they had records about her and most likely about her blood. She didn't exactly want that connected to her...

She realised she was taking too long when the doctor sighed and began to write something down.

"It's Ellie." She said abruptly. God her voice sounded weak, she hid a cringe at the sound.

"I see." He wrote on the paper, presumably her "name", "And what about your surname?"

Darnit. She hadn't ever actually been asked about a surname before. There were times when she'd conversed with other people but had only ever had to give out a first name. She wished she'd made some kind of fake identity before. That was probably rule number one of running away. So much for her street smarts.

And there was no way she'd say Fenton, as much as she secretly wanted to. What if they linked her back to Danny? They did look pretty identical after all. She didn't want to end up burdening him with her issues again.

It was time to think something up fast. Thinking in the moment could be something she'd have to do more in future so she needed to be good at it.

"Marston." A combination of Masters and Fenton. Not that she was very happy about the first part but at least she hadn't said Smith.

This seemed to satisfy the doctor as he wrote it down before asking more questions, "And where are you from?"

That one wasn't an issue, "Illinois."

Dr Gregson raised an eyebrow as he scribbled more notes on the paper, "That's far from here. Who's with you?"

It seemed he wouldn't stop.

Dani mentally fumbled for a moment but kept a visible poker face.

"I'm here to visit a friend. I came here alone."

"All alone? You're pretty young, your parents must trust you."

"Yup they do."

The doctor put the clipboard down, "Alright then Ellie, I assume you know why you're here?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, "I passed out?"

"Yes, but do you know why you passed out?" He prompted.

"I have no idea." As soon as the words left her mouth the doctor was frowning.

"Really? Well, I suppose that's to be expected. You were found in the middle of a storm with lightning inflicted injuries."

The Halfa quirked an eyebrow and snorted slightly at his words, "Seriously? I know there was a storm but I doubt I got struck by lightning."

"Yes, seriously."

Of all the things that could've harmed her that night, lightning seemed pretty dumb and she felt silly for the fact that she had risked flying in the storm like that. She didn't honestly expect to get struck, she was just so adamant to get out of the way of that damn ghost. And that was another issue she faced. The ghost was probably still lurking about somewhere in town and she needed to leave before it found her again.

The doctor began to speak again, cutting her from her thoughts, "Just to say, I'm incredibly surprised by the rate at which your body has recovered. Although you got struck only yesterday, a lot of your minor injuries have almost faded. I mean, other strike victims would either be dead or still unconscious at this point. It's...almost supernatural."

Dani smiled awkwardly, "Yeah I guess."

The doctor noticed her discomfort, "Sorry, forget I said that. What I was saying, there's also a difference from when you arrived to now. Somehow, you were prepared to race out of here a moment ago."

"So...what exactly does this mean for me?"

"Well, I think you'll be able to leave today, the one thing you have to deal with is putting an ice pack on that black eye of yours." A sigh of relief escaped only for her heart to constrict at his next words, "We've taken some blood tests but the results won't be back for another week or two."

If they traced the Ectoplasm in her blood...

"Remember, you're not completely healed though so don't start doing any strenuous activities when you leave. Sure, you can walk, talk etcetera, but please refrain from over exerting yourself. That includes running. At least for the next few days."

A little unfortunate but she didn't exactly want to be in the hospital any longer than necessary. Hopefully flying was still an option.

The doctor grabbed the clipboard again and clicked his pen, hovering it above the paper, "Before I'm allowed to discharge you I need you to give me details of where you're staying or living and exactly who with."

And this was the part where she was screwed. She needed a location that if checked out would be legitimate, but she also needed names. Who was that family she was with last night? What was the address?

The old man was outside, perhaps he could help her out here? Yeah, but like he'd agree to con a hospital. If only she could just phase out there, no questions asked.

"I'm staying with the people who brought me here." She mumbled slightly.

"The Pines family? But they only just met you."

"Actually I do know them. Mr Pines out there probably forgot, he's old you know." She'd need to leave fast when they discharged her. She hoped the man couldn't hear her outside.

"I see. I don't want to be discharging you to a stranger so I hope you aren't lying."

"Of course not. What reason would I have to make this up and put myself in a dangerous situation?"

He looked her over with a cocked brow while Dani kept as straight of a face as she could. After a sigh and a shake of his head, the doctor relented. "Alright, I'll discharge you to Mr Pines. You can leave once I've given you some medicine to take with you. Also, I'll be back to check up on you in a few days." He turned away from her, "I'll be back in a moment."

He put the clipboard back on the end of the bed and left the room, the remaining nurses trailing behind. Dani breathed out heavily and slumped back into the mattress, rubbing her forehead to ease out the tension. She didn't notice as Mr Pines came in until he cleared his throat.

"So apparently you've known us for some time huh? I guess I really am a senile old man then."

"Uh..."

"I'm just messing with ya kid. You've cooked up some backstory I see for whatever reason. Seeing as though I'm involved in it, I guess I gotta know your intentions."

Dani shrank back slightly, realising she'd been cornered.

"Hey, you can tell me kid and I won't say a word."

The sincerity in his voice and eyes took her by surprise and she found herself explaining, "I just wanna get out of hospital as fast as I can. I don't intend to stay at your residence."

The man rubbed his chin and nodded his head, "I figured...Look, I can see you're like, on the run maybe? But at the least, you're trying to get out of here for some potentially shady reason. I can help you out ."

"Why?"

"I've been in your shoes before plus, you're just a kid. I've also probably done worse. Anyway, it's not my business but if we get this over with then we're out of eachother's hair and can get on with our lives again. The docs and the law will be none the wiser." He chuckled deviously.

"Thanks um, Mr Pines? I appreciate that. I still don't really get why you'd wanna help but if there's no consequences to this plan then thanks for helping me out."

"Not a problem. I'll go along with what you say as long as it doesn't make me look bad." He laughed and Dani smiled at his words.

Dr Gregson returned at that moment, carrying a medication bag containing aspirin and any other pain meds she may need as well as a plastic bag with her old clothes inside.

"You're lucky the shoes didn't melt." He remarked, handing her the two bags.

She peered inside the clothing bag and noticed although not melted, her outfit had slight tears and singe marks.

"I can't go out in these." She pointed out and the doctor merely chuckled.

"We are aware of that. I requested that a nurse bring you another set of clothes. Nurse Lainey!"

A nurse came in with said clothes and waited patiently beside the doctor. The plaster covering her nose and slight scowl made Dani cringe as she recognised it was the same nurse she'd injured moments before.

"Nurse Lainey will escort you to the toilets to change and then she will bring you to the reception where you will then be able to leave."

Dani breathed out a relieved sigh.

The nurse came over to help her out of bed but she refused and did it on her own. The nurse shrugged, evidently still pissed and not too bothered by her decision.

"We'll go now then. Follow me." She finally spoke up, her voice was sharp and the annoyance was audible.

Dani glanced at the two men before following the woman out of the room.

Caught their conversation as they walked away.

 _"So you do actually know Ellie huh?"_

 _"Yep, she's a friend of the twins."_

Dani smirked knowingly to herself and continued to follow the nurse towards the toilets. Walking along, she felt a little discomfort in her legs but chose to ignore it, instead paying attention to the other patients and visitors and doctors and nurses also travelling down the halls.

"We're here."

Dani had to stop herself from nearly bumping into the nurse. She smiled awkwardly and took the bag of clothes from her before hesitantly entering the single person room.

As she got inside, she locked the door and closed her eyes. This better all work out. Reopening, her eyes, she briefly examined her new outfit; a jewel necklined red sweater and a pair of black leggings. Not exactly the comfort clothes she was used to but still of course, better than nothing. Feeling the fear that the nurse might potentially trap her inside the toilets for whatever reason, Dani hastily changed her clothes and rushed out of the bathroom.

Nurse Lainey raised a brow at the way she forcefully left the room but said nothing and motioned her to follow to the reception area. Dani scratched her arm uncomfortably and calmed herself down. She'd be out of here soon fortunately.

When they got there, Mr Pines was signing and filling in some forms. He just handed over the last one as Dani got to his side.

"You're good to go kiddo." He said to her smiling and a grin appeared on her face.

Dr Gregson cleared his throat, "Well Ellie, you can head on to the Mystery Shack now. If anything is concerning you, just call the number I've given Mr Pines and I'll do what I can."

"Thanks." She responded with a small smile.

"Come on then kid, let's head back." Mr Pines said and Dani was happy to oblige. She walked past the man and rushed towards the automatic doors.

Then finally, Dani gladly took her first steps back into freedom.

* * *

As the Halfa emerged into the quaint town of Gravity Falls she took in the area in wonder.

Too bad she'd be going off to another state now. Maybe if she hadn't messed up she could've stayed longer. Or maybe she never would have come here in the first place and instead ended up somewhere else.

She sighed and shook her head then after a moment, Dani began to head off.

She'd walked about five steps before she was stopped.

"Hey! Wait kid! Where are you going?" A gruff voice called out behind her.

The ravenette spun on her heel with confusion. Mr Pines...what did he want? Oh right, he probably expected her to be going to that home again.

She frowned slightly and turned around, ignoring him. The deal was to pretend what she said was legitimate, not to prove it completely. They didn't need to.

"For crying out loud...Are you really gonna make an old man run?" He continued.

Dani rolled her eyes at his persistence and faced him again, "I'm just leaving. I don't need to stay here I need to get back _home_."

"Nice try kid, you do realise that doctor's gonna come to check up on you at some point?"

Well, she hadn't thought about that. She'd only considered them knowing she had a place to stay, and Mr Pines was evidence of that, but not the doctor's literally going there to check on her. Darn.

Dani shrugged her shoulders, "Then I can just come back can't I? Or you can say my parents collected me because of the accident."

"Ha! You don't know when he'll visit. Getting back here will take time too. And if I go for the other option, they'll want contact from your parents which I should have as the one owning the house you would've been staying in." Stan rubbed his temples, "I'm starting to wish I hadn't agreed to lie for you."

The Halfa's eyes narrowed, "Then why did you?"

"You're obviously in a situation where you're alone, so if you got found out, you'd be pretty screwed, 'scuse the language."

"I've _said_ worse." Dani shrugged.

The old man smirked, "And I can tell you're not a bad kid so, if this is how your life is, it wouldn't be fair to let the legal forces ruin it for you. I don't know what happened to your parents or guardians or whatever, but you're obviously used to what you do. If this is how you wanna live, travelling I assume? Then legal nonsense shouldn't have to get in the way. Life's short so, be free...And that got a lot deeper than I wanted it to. What I'm saying is, I'm trying to help you out here so you can get back to what you're doing _and_ while you leave, I have to deal with the consequences of the situation if they discover we lied because you're gone."

Dani smiled in appreciation, "I guess I owe you for helping me out already. I can't let you get in trouble for lying to the doctors now so, I'll stay to make the story seem legit."

"Great. Oh and by the way, don't be so trusting in future, how do you know I'm not just some creepy old man?"

"Because a creepy old man probably wouldn't have been concerned about my health and besides, the doctor wouldn't have let you take me if you were. There's also those two kids I guess."

Frankly, she had lied somewhat. There were definitely people out there capable of hiding their bad side as she'd learnt the hard way with Vlad. Then again, that experience had helped her see the world clearer and better identify when there was something not quite right about a person. She could see that Stan was genuinely just a kind concerned guy. You know, under his tough exterior.

"Good observations kid." Stan responded with a smirk, "You'll do great out there."

"I won't even have to stay long anyway."

"Just don't get annoying with the twins." He laughed, "Let's head back then Ellie."

"Oh and about that, my name is actually Dani."

Stan let out a hearty chuckle and shook his head, "Ah, I suppose we'll have to remember that and not call you the wrong thing huh?"

Dani smirked and followed Stan as he began to head back to the Mystery Shack.

She had a good feeling about this man somehow. There was a sense of a deep understanding of how her life worked and he wasn't trying to rush her to the cops to find a family. Hopefully his family wouldn't be asking about her life either.

* * *

Back at the Mystery Shack, the twins were hanging out in the kitchen eating snacks as they anticipated news about the girl from the storm. Soos had left the room to answer a phone call, presumably from Stan and returned a few minutes later with a big grin on his face.

"Dudes! Mr Pines just called and told me that the girl got let out of hospital."

Dipper relaxed in his chair slightly, "That's great to hear. She must be okay then right?"

"That's not all! He said she's coming back here as we speak!"

Mabel suddenly shot forward and sprayed Mabel Juice™ across the room. She turned to her brother with wild eyes and he moved back slightly with minor concern.

There was excitement behind her expression due to the fact that this would be the perfect opportunity for her to make a new friend!

"Actually, " Dipper suddenly continues, "I thought she was injured still? How can she have already been discharged?"

Mabel let out a cackle of laughter at her brother and threw her hands in the air, "Who cares?!" She exclaimed, "I can have a new friend!" Startling the other two, Mabel suddenly gasped harshly, "Oh my gosh! We could go shopping, and get makeovers and I could introduce her to Candy and Grenda!"

"Mabel!" Her twin cut off her rant, "Calm down she's probably gonna be here for like a few minutes or something?"

"Shh, you're just jealous."

"Of wha-"

"Dudes, don't fight." Soos but in.

"Yeah guys and Mabel, not to get you down, but who says she's interested in the same things you are anyway?"

The older twin huffed and Dipper jumped as he noticed by the new voice, Wendy had entered the room.

"W-Wendy! When did you get here?" He freaked a little, "And how come you know about the girl?"

The redhead chuckled at his reaction and began to explain, "I actually just came in for my shift. Didn't realise the shack was closed though but I guess I can hang out with you guys now." She turned to glare at Soos to the confusion of the twins before elaborating, "But I know about the girl because Soos called me at three AM again!"

Soos laughed awkwardly, "Sorry I woke you. It was just interesting news I wanted to tel-" He stopped randomly and Mabel cocked her head to one side.

The large man rushed to the window and pressed his face to the glass before spinning back and beaming at the group, "Dudes, they're back!"

Mabel squealed loudly and speedily chugged down the rest of her juice to then run into the Gift Shop. The rest followed albeit slowly. The bubbly tween bounced on her feet at the door, hardly able to contain her excitement, before giving up from impatience and flinging the door wide open.

* * *

Moments before being spotted by Soos, Dani decided to strike up some more conversation. She wanted to know about the people she was about to spend a lot of her upcoming days with.

"So, your great niece and nephew came over for the Summer huh?"

Stan looked down at her, then back to the approaching shack, "Yeah, their parents wanted them to actually do something more than laze about for the whole holiday." He chuckled.

Dani smirked at his words, "Sounds fair I guess. What exactly are they like?"

"Mabel, the eldest, is quite loud and somewhat overwhelmingly cheerful I guess. Don't let her intimidate you though, she's great. She has a thing for sweaters by the way and a pet Pig called Waddles."

The Halfa's eyes widened when he mentioned Waddles, "She has a pet Pig? That's awesome."

Stan's face become sour, "Yeah, it's super." He monotoned, eliciting a chuckle from the kid.

"What about your great nephew?" She continued.

"Dipper can be a little shy at times but he's also pretty confident when he wants to be. He's kind of obsessed with mysteries though so just ignore him if he starts spouting nonsense about random theories he has. Not to be harsh on the poor kid."

Dani let out another laugh and Stan smiled guiltily. He didn't mean to be harsh on Dipper and hopefully wouldn't end up upsetting him, but he couldn't let anyone else know about the supernatural things going on at the Mystery Shack. Sure, there Dani seemed like the type to be hiding things from the law from what she's made up earlier but he didn't want to risk a repeat of what happened with those Government Agents. She may have been just a kid, but after dealing with people like Gideon and even knowing the twins, he knew being young didn't mean anything about your capabilities.

"So how old are they both then?" Dani asked, bringing the old man out of his thinking.

"They're both 12, 13 at the end of the month." He responded.

She nodded in acknowledgement, "Cool, I turned 13 last December so that's nice."

"The twins have been anticipating this for a while. Both want to be teenagers but honestly I think they'll prefer the time before. Especially Dipper, kid's a bit of a stress-ball." Stan chuckled.

Dani mulled over his words, she didn't exactly have a childhood so she couldn't give a true opinion to his words. From her single year of experience though, she figured her teenage years would be _better_.

Something else he said clicked in her mind that she didn't think about before.

"Hey, no offence but what kind of name is _Dipper_?"

The two were right outside the Gift Shop Door and Stan went to answer her question.

"It's just a nickname, he's actually called-"

The door swooshed open out of nowhere, startling the two outside.

Dani stumbled back a little while Stan shook his head upon noticing who exactly was standing in the door frame.

"Jesus Mabel, are you trying to give me a heart attack sweetie?" He asked whilst rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, sorry Grunkle Stan, I didn't mean to scare you." Mabel spun towards the mildly freaked out Halfa, "I'm Mabel nice to meet you!" Her hand shot outwards for Dani to shake.

The ravenette blinked at the sudden gesture then, a little hesitantly, took the brunette's hand and shook it. "I'm Dani...Nice to meet you too."

Mabel smiled widely and turned around to face the other three hovering in the background. She pointed at everyone and introduced them, "This is my brother Dipper."

"Hey." He waved and Dani responded with her own wave and a small smile.

"This is Wendy." The older twin continued, pointing at the tall redhead, "And this is Soos. They work here."

Dani nodded, keeping a mental record of each name, "Hi everyone."

"Hey, how about we give the poor girl some space, " Stan suggested and they all parted out of the way to allow Stan and Dani inside.

Stan motioned for the young teen to follow him, as well as the others, into the living room. As soon as everyone was stood or sat somewhere, the questions came flying at the girl.

"So where's your family?"

"How long have you been in Gravity Falls?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Why were you in the storm?"

"What's in your bag?"

"How do you feel?"

"How old are you?"

Dani cringed slightly as she couldn't gather all that was asked and looked to Stan for some kind of guidance. Unfortunately, the man shrugged his shoulders in defeat but he at least motioned for the gang to shut it.

Although she'd been unable to decipher what everyone was trying to ask altogether, the last question she did manage to catch.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving!" She blurted out, only to laugh nervously at her outburst, "Sorry, I haven't eaten much recently and I wasn't at the hospital long enough to have to eat their...mush." She responded wrinkling her nose at the idea of hospital food.

Dipper tapped his chin, "I think there's still some left over Chinese takeout in the fridge from last night, I could get it if you want? And if you're able to eat it?" Dipper suggested.

Dani beamed at him, "Yes, thank you. Chinese food is the best."

She had to admit, it was a little ironic that she loved takeaway food so much despite spending the beginning of her life eating practically gourmet food at Vlad's mansion. Maybe it was for the best. Easier to access and not a reminder of her time with the horrid man.

God, she needed to stop remembering him. If only there was a laser or something that could remove her memory.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

Dani turned back to the boy and rubbed her neck, "Just water please. Thank you."

Dipper left the room and there was a moment of awkward silence.

The Halfa cleared her throat and decided to strike up conversation to clear the air a little, "So, uh, Gravity Falls huh?" She began, scratching her neck a little, "That's a unique name for a town."

Mabel sat forward with her hands in her palms, "Oh, it's because the 8th and 1/2 president, Quentin Trembly, fell backwards on a horse down here and decided to make a town." She laughed.

Dani quirked a brow then smirked, "So Gravity made him fall and he called it Gravity Falls? That's actually an interesting origin story." Something suddenly clicked and she pulled a quizzical face, "Wait, you said 8th and 1/2?"

"Mhmm, he got kicked out of office and was covered up by the government or something." Mabel waved one hand dismissively, "But now he roams freely!"

The Halfa blinked, lost at the explanation.

"...Okay."

Before she could ask anything else, Dipper walked back into the room carrying a tray with a plate of noodles and the requested glass of water. Dani felt her stomach growl at the sight and tried not to start salivating.

The boy gently handed the tray to the ravenette and sat down in his original seat as she smiled sincerely and thanked him.

First she took a drink of water and then ate some of the warm food in front of her. Damn, she hadn't eaten a meal this nice in days, only a couple of cheap cereal bars. Her stomach would need a moment to get used to this. Frankly the last time she'd even had a full or proper meal was when she was with Vlad. She swallowed the next bite quite forcefully as she thought about her previous mentor another time within five minutes.

She mentally scolded herself for letting her thoughts derail.

"So, Dani you didn't really answer our questions before but how old did you say you were?" Wendy? asked.

"Didn't, I'm 13."

Mabel piped up again"Ooh, me and Dipper are 13 at the end of the month! When was your birthday?"

Well it wouldn't exactly hurt to state her birthday. This was useless information.

"December 10th."

Vlad had created her around the time of Danny's birthday, hoping for a complete replica of him made on the same day. Once he had the perfect clone, he wanted to remake it on that day...Not creepy at all.

Dani shuddered at the thought. That guy was so messed up.

"Anyway kids, how about we help arrange somewhere for Dani to sleep tonight." Stan suggested.

"Oh, I can sleep on the couch it's no worry!" She hastily started, feeling a little uneasy about troubling them too much.

"You're a guest, and recently injured, that wouldn't be fair."

"Even so, I'd prefer to stay down here if you don't mind. Stairs might not be a good idea today anyway."

The others looked at each other uncertainly.

"If that's what you want...But we'll bring down some blankets and stuff for you though."

"Thanks." Dani smiled widely, appreciating their efforts.

Maybe staying here wouldn't be a bother after all.

* * *

Jets of icy water poured onto Dani's back as she shivered at the feeling. It wasn't due to the temperature, no, thanks to her ice core that was mostly unnoticeable, just finally getting properly washed and clean was a sensation she hadn't experienced in a long time. Being out on the streets had meant she only occasionally had access to a stick of deodorant. There were times she had to just make do with the rain.

Anyway, forgetting her previous struggles, today was a new day and the perfect time to get herself at least a little organised. The previous day she'd been too busy working on settling in to this new environment she'd have to remain in for however long. She had ultimately slept on the couch that night even though Mabel had insisted she take her bed while she and her brother shared. Mabel was stubborn but Dani was worse and she hadn't wanted to just come in and start claiming their things. She already awkwardly had to ask that morning if the elder twin had any spare underwear for after her shower. She definitely would've noticed the difference of her grimy clothes after washing. Yuck.

Her nose wrinkled at the idea before she went back to trying to untangle her hair in the water. This would be easy to fix if she had some kind of shampoo or conditioner. Dani glanced to the right and spied an assortment of bottles. The Pines' _had_ given her permission to use them and she gave weight to the possibility that she wouldn't be able to use "luxury" products so soon again...but which ones?

She read over them all and raised an eyebrow. There were four shampoos and conditioners each as well as six shower gels. She had to wonder why they needed so much but concluded it was likely the fault of Mabel.

The shampoos included Oak, Pine, Maple and Chestnut while the conditioners helped with Dry scalp, Shine, Volume and Strengthening. The shower gels were Moringa, Mango, Strawberry, Pink Grapefruit, Honey and Satsuma.

To her, the best sounding ones would've conflicted with each other but after going without for so long, she couldn't bring herself to care and started by grabbing her chosen shampoo. After squeezing a good amount into one palm and massaging it into her scalp and all throughout her hair, specs of mud and dirt began to fall at her feet. By the end, her raven locks were basically invisible under a cloud of thick pale blue foam and it was a real struggle to wash away completely. Eventually, she was able to put the conditioner on.

She'd chosen the one for dry scalp due to constant itchiness of her head most days. Perhaps when that was no longer an issue, she could graduate to using one for shine or volume. Frankly, she had resisted the urge to scratch at her scalp a couple of times in front of the others.

When she applied the shower gel in order to clean the rest of herself, there were many expressions of pain let out while she grimaced in discomfort as she went over a burn or a particularly prominent bruise, but it had to be done now or she might remain a walking trash bag forever. When she finished she turned of the water with a sigh.

"Haven't felt this fresh in months." She mumbled with a small smile before finally stepping out of the shower. She had to wonder if the others thought she smelt before.

As she stood putting on her towel with her back to the mirror, she happened to catch her reflection while adjusting the back and her eyes widened.

"What..." She whispered in shock.

A scar in the shape of a tree with numerous leaf-less branches was visible at the top of her back, evidently going further down as well.

"What the hell?..."

With hesitant fingers, she touched the mark and fortunately felt no pain. Well, she realised, she probably would have felt something significant in the shower if it _could_ hurt.

Dani hastily checked herself for any more similar scars but all she found where the burns, bruises and scratches that she already knew were there. Looking at her face in the mirror only revealed the black eye to her which she knew about but hadn't yet seen for herself. It didn't look as bad as expected but it had likely gone down a lot from her fast healing again.

The Halfa shook her head and decided to leave the room and get herself dressed, remembering to grab the clothes she needed from their safe space in the room. While walking across the landing she spotted the bubbly girl. It _was_ actually Mabel right?

She realised she was only wearing a towel and suddenly became very self-conscious. At least it was another girl right?

"Hey Dani!" The brunette called to her cheerfully.

"Oh, hi there." She waved in return with an awkward smile.

"Have you seen Waddles at all? It's feeding time!" Mabel asked in a sing-song voice completely glossing over the girl's attire.

"No I haven't sorry. I've been in the shower? I can help once I'm ready though."

"Oh thank you! And by the way you can borrow some of my clothes if you want."

"I think I'll just stick with this outfit for today." Dani lifted up the pile of clothes in her hands, "I kinda need to go in your room and change though." She grimaced, realising that's where Mabel had been headed.

"That's fine," The brunette waved a hand dismissively, "Just tell me if you see Waddles alright?"

"Mhmm." Dani began to leave only to pause as a thought entered her mind, "Oh, um Mabel? Where did you say your spare underwear was?" she blushed lightly as she asked.

Mabel giggled at her discomfort, "Left side of the second pink draw, it's probably in a packet."

"Thanks." The Halfa nodded and returned to entering the room while Mabel called out for her pig as she descended the stairs.

She probably should've grabbed the underwear before-hand, then she could've easily gotten changed in the bathroom and it wouldn't have been so awkward...Ah well.

Entering the room, Dani noted the obvious difference between the left and right side. It was clear who slept where and she laughed slightly. The twins' room wasn't too bad actually, a little messy but cosy, as she had realised the rest of the house felt.

Finding the draw wasn't an issue and when Dani opened it and found what she wanted, she exhaled a breath she didn't know she'd been holding in.

"Oh thank Clockwork."

The underwear wasn't bright or weirdly patterned as expected, just a simple colour and plain. Of course no one would see anyway but Dani would know, and it would haunt her for life.

Five minutes later she was dressed and able to roam freely around the house. Well for the most part. Now the only thing left to do was dry her hair, if she could find the hairdryer.

A knock on the door caught Dani's attention and Mabel's voice soon followed.

"Dani are you dressed?"

"Yeah, you can come in!" she called back.

The door cracked open then the brunette skipped into the room and crouched down to look under the beds.

Dani figured why she was doing this and chuckled slightly, "I guess you didn't find Waddles then."

"No, and neither have you then."

"To be honest I forgot to check when I came in. Luckily he's not in here though 'cause that would have been awkward." She rubbed the back of her neck, once again like Danny.

Mabel laughed and then yelped as she suddenly flipped over onto her back.

She groaned and mumbled in complaint as Dani came to her side.

"Are you alright?" She asked while trying to suppress a giggle.

"Mhmm."

"You shouldn't have rolled on your head to talk to me when you were crouching." The ravenette grinned.

"Maybe." She shrugged after being helped up.

Dani glanced around the room with narrowed eyes, "Hey, where's the hairdryer? Is it in here or...?"

"Yup!" Mabel went to grab it from it's location and turned back to the other girl in the room. She looked from the hairdryer to Dani twice before her smile suddenly got very wide. That look was a little unnerving to the ravenette who felt herself step back slightly at the expression.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"You have to let me do your hair!"

Dani's face went flat, "What."

"Come on please!" The brunette rushed over to her, "I know we basically just met, but you're staying for a while and this is a great bonding opportunity!" She spread her arms out wide for emphasis.

Bonding opportunity? Dani smiled and shook her head. Clearly the girl wanted to be friends and to be honest that wouldn't be so bad right? Sure Mabel was quite...enthusiastic most of the time but she was a good person. Dani could do with some good people in her life...That would be nice.

When she had been travelling the states, she had met some cool people but hadn't stayed long enough to get to know them for more than a few hours. Always disappearing, feigning needing to go home or something. Most of them knew she was just travelling around and thought that was pretty cool but it sure was lonely in the long run. If she was going to be staying here longer than expected (and actually had a place to stay), why not make a friend. She may even run into Mabel again since this was only her Summer home for the year. Maybe she could befriend Dipper too, he seemed alright if a little awkward.

Hopefully this wouldn't backfire and come back to bite her in the ass later.

"Hello, earth to Dani?" Mabel rapidly waved a hand in front of her face.

She blinked back into reality and cringed, "Heh, sorry zoned out."

the girl leaned forward on her toes with anticipation, "It is it a yes?"

"Yeah why not?"

Mabel squealed excitedly and ushered the poor girl into a seat. She turned on the hairdryer and began to tend to her hair. After some time, she started to brush it as well, fully clearing the slightly older girl's hair of tangles without yanking at her head. How she did it will forever remain a mystery. She continued to brush it smoothly for a while after turning off the hairdryer, leaving Dani to close her eyes at the relaxing feeling.

"And all done!"

A little sadly, the ravenette stood up and tied her hair back into its normal ponytail.

"Thanks Mabel."

'Oink!'

The two girl's brought their attention to the door where a cute little pig drowsily _waddled_ into the bedroom and in their direction.

Mabel gasped and dived for the pink blob.

"Waddles! Where have you been?!" She hugged him tightly and buried her face in his side.

The only response she got from the pig was a sneeze and a sniffle.

Mabel gasped again, this time in horror, "Oh no! Waddles you're sick!" She faced Dani, "I'll be right back, I need to check if we have any medicine."

In a blur she was gone.

Dani looked a the pig and frowned at his condition. He walked over to the girl and nudged her leg with an oink making her expression soften into a sad smile.

"Aww." She cooed and scooped him up before plopping down on a nearby beanbag with Waddles lying on her legs. He rolled on to his back and wiggled his legs at me so she started rubbing his belly.

Her ears twitched suddenly and she raised an eyebrow, pausing in what she was doing and earning a small whine from the pig. People were shouting downstairs but not loud enough for anyone other than _her_ to have been able to hear it _up_ stairs. Her curiosity and heightened hearing would probably become a _real_ problem one day. But not right now.

 _"MABEL, YOU CAN'T GIVE A PIG PEOPLE MEDICINE!"_

 _"WHY NOT? WE'RE ALL EQUAL!"_

 _"PEOPLE MEDICINE IS HARMFUL TO ANIMALS!"_

 _"WHY ISN'T IT FOR EVERYONE?!"_

 _"BECAUSE IT CAN'T BE MADE THAT WAY!"_

 _"FINE!"_

Dani snickered, "Really Mabel?" she mumbled.

The sound of feet rushing up stairs could be heard and then the door swung open so Mabel could pop her head in, "I have to go get Waddles some medicine, do you wanna come with?" She questioned quickly.

The Halfa blinked in surprise before shrugging, "Okay."

She shifted the pig off of her legs and lied him down on the beanbag then started to follow the girl out of the room and down the stairs.

 _Wait._

She stopped descending the stairs and scratched her neck, "I just remembered, I have a black eye..."

Mabel hid a smirk, "I can get something to cover it up downstairs."

The slight twitch at the corner of the girl's lip didn't go unnoticed by the Halfa and she had to hope the brunette hadn't thought up something crazy.

"Great." She pulled a half-hearted grin.

"To the pet store!" Mabel yelled as they raced down the rest of the stairs.

Dipper was at the bottom standing with crossed arms and a stern expression.

"We're going to get that _proper_ pig medicine Dipper." His sister teased.

The boy shook his head in exasperation and glanced at Dani, "Can you make sure she gets the right medicine please?"

"People medicine right?" she smirked and he frowned in response and slapped a hand to his face.

"On second thought, I'll come too." He deadpanned, eliciting another chuckle from the ravenette. These people seemed to make her laugh a lot. It wasn't unwelcome.

As the three entered the Gift Shop, Mabel suddenly ran off to Mr Pines and whispered something in his ear. Dani noticed him smile before he briskly left.

"What was that about?" She asked as the bubbly girl returned to the two.

"Oh nothing." She grinned.

Dani wasn't buying it, but barely a moment later, Mr Pines came back with his hands behind his back and walked towards the three.

"Here ya go kid!" He announced and handed Dani something black.

As soon as she realised what it was, she felt her good eye lightly twitching.

"An eye patch?"

"Arr." He confirmed.

Dipper lightly snickered behind her and Mabel cracked into laughter. The Halfa whipped around to face the boy and put the patch on with an intimidating expression, daring him to laugh again.

"Let's go." She said with a satisfied smirk.

"Wait you're actually gonna wear that?"

"Yes."

"Go?" Mr Pines cut in, "Where are you guys off to?"

"Mabel needs medicine for Waddles, who I guess is sick...and we're going with her." Dipper responded.

"Mostly to make sure she doesn't buy the wrong one." Dani added.

The old man seemed amused, "Makes sense." He laughed, ruffling Mabel's hair, "But how are you planning to pay?"

"With some of my allowance?" Mabel said confused.

Mr Pines pulled a wad of cash out of nowhere.

"Here's 40 bucks. Spend $10 on the medicine and the other $30 on yourselves. I want you two to show Dani around town, don't take too long though, the pig needs you."

The three kids' eyes widened.

"Whoa, thanks Grunkle Stan! Being generous with money, that's a first?"

"No problem. Now, I have to actually open the gift shop, I'll see you kids later." He smiled only to register the last thing Dipper had said, "Wait hey!"

"Bye Grunkle Stan." The twins chorused and quickly ran out the room.

Dani was left stood with an awkward expression. She waved slightly before turning to quickly follow after them, "Yeah, bye Mr Pines."

And then they were off on their "quest" of sorts.

 **End Chapter 3**

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this, you can follow, review or favourite the story.**

 **Peace**

 **~Cartoonical**


	4. Welcome to Gravity Falls

**Apparently the original version of this chapter was posted the day before Gravity Falls ended. Cri erytiem.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Gravity Falls. They're owned by Butch Hartman and Alex Hirsch.

Unexpected

Chapter 4 -

"Oh no."

Dani's attention was directed towards the boy pinching his temples and followed his line of sight to Mabel, who had her face pressed against the bars of an animal cage. The animals inside were of course, startled by her enthusiasm and moved as far back as they could.

"Aww, look at the cute little rabbits!" The girl squealed.

The Halfa rolled her eyes and went back to looking over the leaflets for pets. Trust Mabel to get distracted, so Dani had decided to occupy herself with some reading material. Sadly, the leaflets were less than interesting.

"Mabel, remember what we came in here for?" Dipper pressed.

" _Yes_ , but hold up bro-bro, this rabbit won't stop staring and her eyes are adorable!"

Dani finally shoved the guide on hamsters back into the rack and spun to face the two fully.

"Perhaps _you_ should go up and ask Dipper, since you're also somewhat responsible for Waddles."

They'd been at the pet store for around fifteen minutes at that point. As soon as they'd gotten through the door, Mabel's goal had changed from, get the medicine, to, look at every single animal.

Dipper laughed at Dani's words, "Totally not my pig whatsoever, and I don't even know what exactly he needs, so that's up to Mabel." He responded before going over to his sister and pushing her towards the counter.

"Hey!" She grumbled in frustration.

"Ask." He demanded.

Mabel huffed once more before facing the lady at the counter who was struggling not to laugh at the spectacle she had just witnessed.

"Do you have any cold medicine for pigs?"

The woman at the counter thought for a moment, "Erm, yeah, I think we've got some in the back." She left the three to go down the corridor behind her and into one of the back rooms.

"Now I'm going back to the rabbits!" Mabel declared.

Dani groaned in annoyance before one of the cages caught her eye. Dipper watched in confusion as a smile lit up her face and she made a bee-line in that direction. He followed her over, curious as to what had changed her attitude so suddenly.

When he reached her, she was waving a chew toy through the bars and he realised there was a small dog inside.

"You like dogs huh?" He asked, instantly regretting it as the words left his lips. No, she hated dogs, that's why she was playing with one.

"Yeah, I do, they're fun." At least she didn't mock him in response.

He decided to try to learn a bit more about her, "Do you have a dog then?"

The Halfa frowned and turned away before a sad smile formed, "No, but there is this cute little mutt in my neighbourhood...He's called Cujo."

"Cujo?" He smirked, only for Dani to get up in his face.

"What, got a problem with that?" She demanded, her expression and tone suddenly hostile.

Dipper backed up a little, "Uh, no no, it's just a name." he grinned worriedly.

Dani eyed him for a moment before leaning back into a less accusatory stance.

"Good."

Dipper looked at her quizzically and went to speak when the chemist returned.

"Here's your medicine." She said, sliding it over the counter while Dipper and Dani joined Mabel, "That'll be $7."

The brunette handed over a $10 note with a smile, "Keep the change!" She beamed before skipping towards the exit as the other two followed.

Dani smirked, "Don't tell Mr Pines you did that."

* * *

"So, where now?" The Halfa asked, stuffing her hands into her pockets in anticipation. She was happy to be going about town instead of being stuck in the pet store.

Mabel smiled awkwardly, "Well, I'm gonna feel bad forever if I don't give this to Waddles asap, especially after spending so long in that pet store...So I need to go back to the shack."

Dani shrugged nonchalantly, "Okay, then we'll head out again right?"

"Yeah and we'll show you the town." Dipper responded, his tone proving he will still a little shaken by Dani's earlier reaction.

"I'm cool with that," She nodded, "your pet's sick and you want to treat him when you can."

"Thanks for being understanding!" Mabel grinned, patting the girl hard on the back, "So what are we waiting for, let's get back to the shack!"

Barely an hour later, they were out again and had gotten through a couple of streets in town. The twins were hoping to show Dani as much as they could that day and whatever remained could be visited the next day.

"You know, I expected you to at least be a bit annoyed about having to go back." Dipper started as they approached a rustic looking building with a large sign on top. 'Big Gunz Lazer Tag' it read.

The ravenette waved a hand dismissively, "I don't mind, if I had a sick pet, I'd want to help them as soon as I could."

"True. Anyway," He pointed at the building sign, "as you can see this is the Lazer Tag place." Dipper announced.

"Yeah, and we should take you some time!" Mabel exclaimed.

The Halfa smirked and considered the idea, "I don't know, I'm not sure how long I'm staying. But I guess it could be fun." Not like she didn't have her own lazers though.

Dani went to keep walking but Dipper stopped her.

"Hang on a sec, I just realised something."

"What's up?" She asked, turning back to the two confused.

"Have you contacted your parents about you being here? I mean, you seem really independent in what you're doing." He began with folded arms and a raised brow.

Dani's eyes narrowed for a moment, "As a matter of fact I have."

"And they're fine with you staying with strangers?"

"...Yes, they understand the situation and won't be able to come get me for a week or so."

He nodded his head once slowly, "I guess that's okay then."

"Yeah, it means I'm free for a bit right." She smirked again and turned away from them once more. A grimace settled on her face.

She'd need to ensure she was keeping track of what she was saying before she accidentally slipped up in her lie. Lying to suspicious people was of course stressful so keeping a level-head and sticking to the story was tough.

"Speaking of free, who wants to go to the arcade!"

"That doesn't relate at all."

"I know, I just wanna go to the arcade now. SO LET'S GO."

As the three approached the entrance, the bouncer of sorts said something to Dani that caused her to scowl and storm inside. Mabel skipped up to her and asked what the issue was.

"What did he say?"

The ravenette simply groaned and rubbed her head.

"He said doubloons are too old for the arcade."

"Ohhh, because of your eye-patch right?" Mabel laughed loudly making Dani frown more.

"It's not funny."

"Hey, you gotta admit."

Dani pouted and crossed her arms and Mabel sighed, feeling bad for the girl.

"Okay, well how about we do something fun to make you happier!"

Mabel's idea of fun...Once more Dani was scared of what she might suggest, "Like what?" She hesitantly asked.

"Dancy Pants Revolution!"

"Is that the one where you have to stand on the correct arrow?"

The brunette nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright you're on!" She shouted and the two ran towards the brightly coloured machine and readied their coins.

* * *

Dani grinned deviously as she unleashed a storm of kicks to her opponent. The screen lit up in dazzling colours as she continued to press the buttons and move the joystick and the fight theme for Fight Fighters played in the background. Currently, Rumble McSkirmish, was getting his ass handed to him by her skillful playing. Even though she hadn't played in an arcade for at least six months she was still a pro at the games.

She was vaguely aware that Dipper and Mabel were elsewhere in the arcade playing air hockey, probably laughing and smiling away. She wondered who was winning but had been too caught up in all the other machines to take too much notice and had ended up where she was playing this game.

She'd soon get an answer as she felt a presence suddenly next to her. Glancing out of her peripheral vision, she saw Dipper. They must have just finished.

He had a smile on his face watching her destroy (not literally) Rumble with powerful combos. She noticed there was a hint of something in his smile that she couldn't quite place...Almost like nostalgia.

"So, who won the game?" She spoke, without moving her eyes from the screen. Multitasking at it's most useful.

"Mabel." He mumbled.

"Sorry, what was that I couldn't hear?" She grinned.

"Mabel."

"Told you~" She sang, "You owe me 50 bucks."

"What!"

"Just teasing." She laughed and the round finished. She glanced at the countdown on the screen then at him with a smile, "So, you wanna play?"

Dipper shook his head smiling, "Sure." He replied and inserted a coin on his side.

After the two had picked their characters, the first round began. To the Halfa's surprise, she was beaten in the beginning three rounds but ultimately managed to make a comeback and take Dipper down on the next few ones. At one point, Mabel came over to watch the pair and rooted for both sides...Depending on who was winning.

When it came to round 15, which happened to be the tiebreaker, Dipper jumped, startling Dani too. The girl turned to see what had spooked him and saw two hands on his shoulders. Looking up, she caught sight of the grinning face of that one teen worker from the Mystery Shack.

"Hey dudes. Sorry to startle you Dipper but I couldn't resist." She chuckled good naturedly.

Silently glancing back to the screen, Dani took the opportunity to perform a fatal attack on Dipper's character and become the winner.

'WINNER'S DON'T LOSE' flashed boldly in front of the two and the game counted down asking for more coins. Dipper turned to the girl with an expressionless face and she smiled sheepishly in response.

"Apparently winners don't play fair either."

"Ha ha."

"Wendy, d'you wanna play air-hockey as a four?!" Mabel exclaimed excitedly.

The redhead scratched her neck, "Sorry man but me and the others only came to get Lee and Nate." She said remorsefully, gesturing at two boys playing a racing game.

Dani recognised them too, she'd played a game of Nort with them.

"You guys can hang out with us tomorrow though if you want, even you newbie." She said ruffling the girl's hair with a laugh. The Halfa pouted and moved away.

"Sure, we'd love to!" Dipper responded enthusiastically and something clicked into Dani's mind. She looked at the boy with a knowing smirk and held in a laugh.

" _So_ tomorrow once I've finished my shift, we're going to Robbie's house and then somewhere else okay?"

"Yeah." Dipper answered and the two girl's nodded in approval.

"Sweet."

"Wendy! Come on!" Her group called to her from the door.

"Right! See ya losers." She laughed, saluting the three before running away to re-join her friends. Then, with the sound of screeching tires, the teens left the area.

"Well that happened." Dani stated after a moment, eliciting a chuckle from the twins.

"Hey, can we go somewhere else now? Maybe get a snack?" Mabel groaned, playfully flopping her tummy.

The idea of food snapped Dani's attention.

"Race you to Greasy's Diner." She shouted and bolted out the building.

"But we haven't got any money!" Dipper called back so she stood in the doorway with a look of distress.

"Yeah we do." Mabel added, half laughing half smiling crazily as she held up a small bag of coins she must've won on a coindozer machine.

"How much is that?" Dani asked.

"About $8."

She looked at Dipper expectantly.

"It's enough." He sighed.

And then the young teen disappeared.

* * *

"These pancakes are sooo good." Dani mumbled between mouthfuls.

"You should try putting maple syrup on them." Dipper suggested and the girl looked at Mabel's syrup covered pancakes beside him before letting loose a chuckle.

"Alright but not as much as that." She replied, pointing with a cringe at the sickly pile.

Mabel handed the bottle over, allowing the Halfa to pour on a substantial amount. She grabbed her fork and hesitantly took a bite.

The flavour hit her in an instant and her face contorted in surprise.

"Holy crap."

The twins' pulled a face at her choice of words, eliciting an apology from the girl.

"You're acting like you've never had pancakes before." Dipper said after a moment with a smile.

Dani took another mouthful of the food and glanced between the twins.

"That's because I haven't."

Dipper's eyebrows shot up and before she could explain, Mabel had pushed herself up and slammed her hands down on the table.

"How could such a crime happen?!" The brunette practically shouted, gaining some funny looks from other booths.

Dani rubbed her neck, "I dunno, it's just never been a breakfast I've had..." The reason for that was that Vlad had insisted she eat muesli for breakfast. She'd complained a few times but the man had been persistent, claiming 'it's the perfect start to the day because it will provide you with all the energy you need!' She thought that was a load of crap, all it did was taste and look like slop.

"On a different note," Dipper began, "because we're busy tomorrow, do you wanna finish the tour the day after?"

The ravenette shrugged, "Well what about the rest of today? It's only 11:30...besides, you guys said we've already been around most of the town."

"I guess, there's just a few more places to see and then we can do whatever. I just wondered if you were getting tired of doing this all morning."

"It's fine," Dani waved a hand dismissively, "This is fun spending time with you guys."

The twins smiled at her.

"Oh! And I've still got $3.50." Mabel pointed out.

"Well, when you two are done eating we can go." Her brother suggested.

"Sure." Dani noticed Dipper's now empty plate of waffles. He didn't have as much food as the girls, so now he had to play the waiting game. The Halfa wondered if it was always like this with him and Mabel. Most likely since the older twin seemed to have a larger appetite.

"Hey, I just remembered! We haven't found out where you're from Dani!" Mabel suddenly burst out.

Dani nearly choked at the sudden question and quickly regained her composure, "Oh, well I'm from a small town in Illinois. You've probably never heard of it."

"A bit like here then?" Dipper joked.

The ravenette smirked back, "Yes and no. It's called Amity Park." She decided to tell them, "It's not an actual park though, it's like a generic town...Anyway,"She started to change the focus to them, "where are you two coming from?"

"Piedmont, California." Dipper answered.

Dani felt herself smile unintentionally, "Really? That's another state I've been meaning to go to."

The two siblings gave her a confused look. Dani realised her mistake and flailed a hand.

"Erm, never mind."

She shoved a forkful of pancake into her mouth and cast her gaze to the window to shut herself up. She'd revealed enough to the Pines twins already.

Looking at the surroundings to clear her head, something caught her eye. Dani looked back to the two and swallowed her food. She'd seen a scratched and defaced advertisement to something they'd previously mentioned.

"You two never told me what was wrong with the Tent of Telepathy or why it got taken down."

The twins glanced at eachother uncomfortably. Hm, maybe she wasn't the only one with a past.

The Halfa heard Mabel grumble something about crazy 10 year old creeps.

Dipper sighed, slumped in his seat and ran a hand down his face before sitting up straight again, "Okay, so the Tent of Telepathy was a phoney place run by this little kid, Gideon Gleeful." Dani snorted at the name, "He tricked the whole town into liking him with his babyish persona and always got his way because of it. When he met Mabel, he pretty much fell in love with her but she didn't like him back so then there was a whole war thing between us and him and we've hated each other since."

"That doesn't explain what happened." The Halfa replied with an amused expression.

"I'm getting to that. Anyway, Gideon also really wanted to own the Mystery Shack because we were his competition, so he kept devising plans to get the deed for it. At one point, he used dynamite and blew up some of the shack and stole it so we had to live with Soos for a bit. Then he tried to make Gideon Land in replacement of the shack but only got so far as to make a giant robot of himself. At this point, Grunkle Stan was sending us home and we were on a coach driven by Soos because he had no proper job anymore when out of nowhere came the Gideon bot."

"You're kidding."

"I really wish I was."

Dani rested her head in one palm, "Then, what did he want from you?"

Dipper cringed slightly and it didn't go unnoticed by the girl, "Erm, he thought we stole something... _important_ of his so he ended up kidnapping Mabel when we didn't have it and-"

Mabel pushed forward, "And then Dipper jumped and punched his way into the robot head and fought real Gideon inside, it was awesome, but scary 'cause I was on the outside. I don't know why, but the head started spinning and the robot fell and my grappling hook saved me and Dipper. When we landed, we were gonna get arrested but Grunkle Stan came out of nowhere and showed the officers what Gideon had done so they arrested him instead!" Mabel finished with a maniacal laugh a the end.

Dani's eyebrows shot up only to curve in disbelief, "That's all true?"

They wouldn't be pranking her right? She'd feel like a right idiot if they were. But they seemed so damn serious...and Dipper had seemed hesitant to explain...

Dipper face became suddenly very serious, "All true." He stated.

Examining his expression, the ravenette realised he was being completely truthful. She sat back slightly in her seat, feeling a rush of awe pass over her momentarily.

"That's incredible. Looks like weird things happen in more places then I thought...I mean, a giant robot? How did he even get to make that!?"

"Money mostly." The twins nodded at eachother.

"I can actually believe that. Sadly I know someone who would do the same...And Dipper," She looked at the younger twin again, "You defeated it yourself with your bare hands? That's amazing."

A faint blush rose on the boy's cheeks causing Dani to grin at his embarrassment, "Thanks, I was just doing what I could to protect my sister."

"Don't be so modest bro-bro. You totally kicked ass! I mean, sure he was smaller and younger anyway, but still! You fought instead of using your brain power for once."

Dani laughed at the pair only for Mabel's words to make her consider something.

"Hey, so is that like, all you guys have experienced here? Or are there anymore weird stories to come out Gravity Falls?"

Frankly, the robot incident was the most interesting thing she'd heard about in a _long_ time. If there were more stories, she'd love to hear them. Apart from the ghosts in Amity Park, no other place she'd been to had a strange story. Granted, ghosts were a lot weirder than a giant robot but it was something.

"Well..." The two began in unison.

* * *

 _-Mystery Shack 18:09 PM-_

"Hey kids, dinner's ready!" Mr Pines' voice boomed from the kitchen.

The three kids taking residence in the Mystery Shack hastily gathered around the table, ready to eat.

"So, let me get this straight," Dani whispered to the twins, "you've fought a robot, uncovered the 8th and a half president and proved that a 'sea monster' was actually another robot this time controlled by an old man?"

Dipper and Mabel chuckled at the enthusiasm she was trying to hide, "For the fifth time Dani, yes." The former answered.

Mr Pines walked in at that moment, juggling four plates of food in his arms. Two were barely balancing on his forearms and they wobbled precariously.

"Ooh, food!" Mabel bounced in her chair, too focused on the meal to notice her Grunkle's struggle.

"Quick, take 'em!" He exclaimed.

Dani and Dipper grabbed the top ones and Mabel took one from his hand so he could sit down and start eating his own.

"Thanks."

As Dani sat and got to examine the plate of food before her, her eyes widened and her mouth began to water. A jacket potato, beans and cheese as well as little tomato sticks.

"Ooo." She gushed quietly.

"What's wrong with you kid, you look you've never seen a baked potato?" Mr Pines pointed out, having heard her.

She'd had seen them but never had the chance to eat one.

"Sorry, I'm just really hungry." She supplied with a grimace. Like she hadn't eaten barely an hour ago.

As if to prove her point, Dipper spoke up, "You just ate an hour ago."

"Yeah well I'm a glutton." She smirked. Technically not a lie anyway, so she could probably get away with that.

"Yeah Dipper, food is food and food is good! There's not a one letter difference for no reason!" Mabel grinned in her defence and the Halfa gave her a happy nod of approval.

The young teen grabbed her fork and eagerly dug into the potato. She scooped out some of the creamy inside and tasted it. Warm, smooth, delicious, homey. It was just really nice.

Vlad's food always tasted like something was missing...She didn't realise until having food with the Pines that it was the feeling of comfort.

Dani glanced around with a warm smile at the others as they ate, wondering if they felt the comfort from the food too. They all seemed fairly relaxed and comfortable, so maybe. Probably. Dani also took notice of the fact that everyone seemed to eat differently. Mabel would mix everything up and eat it together, Dipper would eat the potato and beans separately and wouldn't yet touch the tomato sticks; and Mr Pines ate the potato and beans together and then had a tomato stick after each bite.

Dani felt a little lost, considering how she should go about eating the meal before opting to eat the side first and then add the beans to the potato and scoff it up. In the politest way of course.

The sound of Mr Pines clearing his throat interrupted her thought process.

"So what did you three get up to on your tour today?" He asked with genuine interest.

Vlad had never asked about her day...

"We got to see some adorable pets at the pet store! There were these cute fluffy rabbits, and cats and hamsters and-" Mabel started listing only to get drowned out as Dipper took over. Similar to what she had done to him at the diner.

"We played some games in the arcade and Wendy appeared. We're gonna go with her and the others somewhere tomorrow."

Mr Pines nodded, "Well good, but be back before sundown; there's a new episode of Tiger Fist on that you won't want to miss."

"Tiger Fist?" Dani blurted out with confusion. what an odd name for a show, "What's that about?" She inquired.

"It's about a tiger who got hurt in an explosion so a human arm was put on him and he can punch stuff. Mostly his own face but that's not the point." Dipper explained, leaving Dani to shake her head, still confused but also intrigued none the less while everyone went back to their food.

Once the four were all done and full, Mr Pines gathered up the plates and took them back into the kitchen leaving the kids in the room.

"Soooo. What can we do now?" The Halfa asked after a few seconds of silence.

"We could play a game?" Mabel suggested, "Like a video game or a board game."

Dani became interested at the idea of a video game. She thought board games were for old people with nothing better to do. At least, at that point in her life when she hadn't played one.

"What kind of video games do you have?"

Dipper folded his arms, "Well, here at the Mystery Shack, _Grunkle Stan_ surprisingly doesn't allow us to play the more violent games."

"Yeah, our parents are more lenient about them!" His sister pointed out.

"She's not wrong." Dipper began to list what he could remember, "Anyway, _here_ we have Kirby, The Legend of Zelda, Super Mario Galaxy-"

"And Super Mario bros of course!" Mabel added cheerily.

"Super Mario Galaxy maybe?" The Halfa answered. Her inherited interest in space influencing her decision.

...

After setting up the console and the game, the three were sat on the couch watching as the save file menu appeared.

"Sorry I chose a single-player game."

"Don't worry about it, we can just take it in turns or help you out."

Dani nodded, "Erm, do I start a new game or play one of yours?" She asked while wiggling the cursor between a Mario and a Luigi planet.

"You could start a new one. The very first level's a tutorial but we both haven't re-unlocked it yet so you can't play it on our saves." Dipper explained.

"Alright." She aimed at the third planet and pressed A on the remote. Options for different icons appeared and ultimately Dani chose a funny looking dinosaur called Yoshi.

In the middle of playing the level's start, Dani felt uncomfortable.

"What's this guy's problem? It's never right to kidnap people." She almost growled.

"I still can't believe you don't know the Mario games." Dipper began to speak, unaware of the girl's discomfort, "Anyway, that's Bowser, he's in love with Princess Peach and wants to marry her."

Dani thought back to Vlad's obsession with Danny's mother. Sounded a lot like that, minus the kidnapping...She hoped.

She wasn't sure. He _was_ a bit of a creep about her...

"Dani?" Mabel clapped in front of her face causing her to jolt slightly.

"What's up?" She quickly said.

"Are you okay? Mario nearly got crushed by a meteor..."

"Fine, just...got a little distracted..."

The twins shared a look of concern.

"Maybe we should sto-"

"Hey Dani?" The three turned to look at Mr Pines as he stood in the doorway.

"Yes, Mr Pines?"

"Have you got any clue at all as to when that doctor's coming over?"

She shrugged, "No, not really. All he really said was a few days?"

"Alright. Well, remember if you need them, your aspirin and medication are in one of the kitchen cupboards."

Dani nodded, only to pull a face, "One of them?"

"Yeah, just- you'll find them."

"Well if I'm dying I'll thank your directional skills." She smirked as the old man shook his head and left to go upstairs.

Dani caught sight of Dipper looking at her funny but elected to ignore it, instead continuing to lead Mario to the castle and not let herself get distracted by her past this time.

* * *

 _-Twins' Bedroom 21:04 PM-_

Dipper sat on his bed deep in thought, he swung his legs backwards and forwards on the edge as a sign of his concentration. Something had been nagging him quite a lot that day.

"Mabel, have you noticed something odd about Dani?" He asked eventually.

His sister, who had been wandering around the room, gathering some of her many blankets for Dani, paused to look at him with her head cocked to one side.

"Like what?" She asked back.

The boy stopped for a moment, trying to figure out how to put his thoughts into words.

"I don't really know. It's some of the things she says I guess...And maybe the fact that she moves around like she can do anything but not two days ago she was almost fatally wounded."

"Maybe she's a superhero." Mabel snickered.

Her brother pulled a face at her so she dropped what she was holding and went over to him, a concerned expression on her face.

"Where's this coming from bro-bro?"

Dipper sighed, "My paranoia from being in Gravity Falls probably. She's new so I guess I'm just super wary right now...She seems nice of course but...I feel like she's hiding something..."

A knock at the door forced the pair to stop the conversation.

"Come in." The younger twin called out.

Dani opened the door and came into the room.

"You guys going to bed?" She asked.

"Yep!" Mabel nodded, "Oh and," she went to grab the discarded blankets, "I gathered these for you to use."

"Cool, I'm pretty tired so thanks." She smiled sleepily.

Mabel handed over the blankets and Dani headed over to the beanbags in the room.

"I'm not taking one of your beds so I hope you don't mind if I sleep on a beanbag." She stated as she dragged a dark blue one to just below the twins' beds. Dipper went to speak but thought better of it. It was his beanbag.

Not too long after, the three were all ready for bed. Dipper was sat in his bed, the next book in the murder mystery series he was currently reading gripped tightly in his hands. Mabel snuggled under her covers on the other side of the room.

"So, goodnight you two." Dani said from the beanbag, "Oh and thanks for the pyjamas Mabel. Oh and please remind me to buy some new clothes from town before we go with Wendy tomorrow."

Dipper glanced up from his book with a frown, "How do you have the money?"

"You have a gift shop right?" Dani asked.

"Yeah."

"Then I'll get a job!" She chuckled.

"If you ask nicely Grunkle Stan might give you some money." Mabel yawned with her face down on her pillow.

"But Grunkle Stan loves his money." Her twin snickered causing the girls to do so as well.

"I've actually got a weenie bit in my bag but, that's not for clothes so, anywho, I'm sleeping now so everyone be quiet please." Dani mumbled as she sank further into the beanbag and under her blanket.

The bag...Dipper glanced at it, where it sat a few metres away from Dani. Just another mystery surrounding the new girl...

"Goodnight." Mabel drawled.

"Night." Dipper mumbled, still thinking about the bag.

About an hour later, when he was sure Mabel and Dani were asleep, Dipper but his book down and carefully climbed out of bed. So as not to disturb anyone, he tiptoed slowly out of the room and all the way down to the gift shop.

Standing in front of the vending machine he made sure to check his surroundings before proceeding to open it and go through the passageway.

* * *

The elevator came to a stop on the floor of Ford's workshop and Dipper walked out, hoping that the man would be up still. To the boy's relief, as he got further into the room, he noticed the man was busy at work at his desk.

He took in a deep breath, "Great uncle Ford, I need to talk to you about something."

Ford momentarily turned away from his work and motioned Dipper over.

"Go ahead." He said.

Dipper scratched his arm, "Right, so um, you know Dani?"

"Yep, the visitor."

"Well, uh, so basically...When she got here, she was covered in scratches, bruises, what you'd expect from a lightning strike?"

Ford nodded his head in confirmation.

Dipper continued, "Well now, she's fine. Granted, she has a black eye...but she moves around normally as if she was never hurt and it's only been two days!"

Ford raised an eyebrow at this revelation. This news was concerning to him but he decided not to voice any opinions yet.

"One could argue, she may just be a fast healer...but you let me know if you spot anything else unusual." He ordered.

"I will." Dipper nodded, eased by the fact that someone wasn't questioning his concerns, "Goodnight great uncle Ford."

The man nodded again and turned to continue his work as Dipper went back to the lift.

As soon as Ford was sure his great nephew had gone, he rested his hands ahead on the desk and thought. He hadn't been upstairs to see the change in the girl but when first saw her, her injuries were rather significant...If what Dipper said was true and she was as healthy as...well Mabel, then that would be a weirdly big difference in such a short amount of time...

The old man frowned in confusion and shook his head before returning to his work.

He already had his hands full with the Cipher problem to start concerning himself anything menial right now.

Hopefully, this issue would sort itself out and that girl would be gone from their lives.

 **End Chapter 4**

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this, you can follow, review or favourite the story.**

 **Peace**

 **~Cartoonical**


	5. A Strike of Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Gravity Falls. They're owned by Butch Hartman and Alex Hirsch.

Unexpected

Chapter 5 -

Bleary eyes blinked opened slowly and a particular raven haired girl sat up, or tied to with a groan. It felt like something heavy was on her stomach. Had she eaten to much the previous day?

Glancing down found an answer to her question.

"What." She complained.

An exasperated sigh escaped her lips as she saw a pink lump draped over her stomach.

"Waddles really? Dude, I know I needed to get up but that's not how you do it." She slowly got up, cradling him in the blanket in the process. Why was he so fond of her...

She carried the ball over to the end of the pink bed in the room, "Sorry Mabel." She whispered before plopping the pig onto the end of her bed, still with the blanket. Then, she left the room and wandered downstairs.

"Morning Mr Pines." Dani said upon entering the gift shop.

"Morning kid. Wanna help?" He asked, momentarily taking his eyes off counting some money.

Well, what was the harm?

"Kay, just let me get dressed and junk."

He nodded so Dani trudged back to the attic. Barely ten minutes later, she was back downstairs, ready to help.

"Can you man the till with me? If you do a good job, there's twenty bucks with your name it."

"Twenty!" The girl jumped up with anticipation and shock.

"You surprised because the twins keep telling ya I'm a miser?"

Dani backed down and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, "...Kinda."

"Well they're not wrong. But, you're a visitor who needs it. I can see you're in need of your own outfit." He chuckled.

"Thanks Mr Pines." She smiled brightly at him. Wait... did he just diss her?

"Well remember you still need to earn it. I'll show you how to use the till."

...

 _-35 Minutes Later-_

"Hey Grunkle Stan, and Dani too." Dipper said upon spotting the two in the Gift Shop.

"'Sup."

"Morning."

The brunette headed towards them at the counter and glanced around. It wasn't unusual for the gift shop to be empty during the first hour of opening. Occasionally there would be a person or two looking for something in particular or needing something asap but that would be about it. The people generally started coming in around the second or third hour.

"So, anyone come in yet?" Dipper asked just in case.

"Not yet, but soon!" Grunkle Stan declared confidently.

The tween glanced at Dani who could only shrug in response before returning to look at a pamphlet. Curiously, Dipper joined her side to ask what she was reading about.

"It's about native Gravity Falls wildlife, I kinda want to check out the forest at some point seeing as though you and Mabel never showed me."

He tensed slightly. There was a reason for that. The forest was the part of Gravity Falls that basically housed all the Supernatural beings and objects. So, not the best idea.

"Uh yeah, the forest is actually pretty boring and it's really hard to find anything." Dipper explained as casually as possible.

"Yet you and Mabel go almost every day." Grunkle Stan pointed out and the boy felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead.

Dani glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow so he coughed nervously and hoped for a distraction. Fortunately, the bell above the Mystery Shack door rang at that moment and Dani shook her head, disregarding what Stan said to go back to reading.

He hoped she wouldn't ask later...

...

 _-2 Hours Later-_

"Bro bro whats up?"

"Nothing." Dipper huffed and continue to sweep at the gift shop floor.

"It doesn't look like nothing, you're pulling the serious face that happens when you're thinking hard about something." She stated and attempted to do an impression of him before bursting out laughing.

"Alright, its about Dani. She wants to go to the forest soon and I don't know how to dissuade her."

"Well, you don't really have to."

Dipper pulled a confused face and motioned for her to explain.

Mabel shook her head and smiled, "We could just go with her and steer her away from the supernatural junk silly."

The boy considered the idea for a moment. He sister made a good point, why hadn't he thought of that. He'd have to ask Dani about them joining her when she returned from the mall. The girl had decided to go by herself much to the dismay of Mabel who was begging to help her pick out clothes. Dipper couldn't blame her though, she and his sister seemed to have very different styles.

"Hey Dipper, you and Mabel set to go?" A new voice asked.

"Ah!" His body went rigid and he spun in panic to see who spoke.

"Oh, hi Wendy." He rubbed his neck embarrassed.

"Wow, I'm getting good at scaring you Dipper." She commented with a cheeky grin.

"You're just catching me when I'm concentrating on something." He explained nervously.

"Eh." She shrugged her shoulders, "So you didn't answer my question."

"Right. We're waiting for Dani, she had to go buy some stuff."

The ginger teen folded her arms, "Do you know how long she'll be?"

Dipper grabbed a nearby clock and read the time. "Well it's 10:20 now, she left about an hour ago so she'll probably be back soon."

"Boom I'm back."

Turning around, Dipper watched unbelievingly as Dani dropped her shopping bag behind the counter and joined the group.

"Huh." The tween mumbled befuddled. Why was everything conveniently happening like that today?

"You guys ready for a day that will blow your mind?!" Wendy exclaimed, lowering her voice for effect.

"Um...Yes?" Dani asked unsurely.

"Awesome then let's go!" Wendy shouted pumping a fist in the air and running out the shack with the kids in tow. As they made it outside, the teens were seen waiting by the van conversing animatedly.

"Hey dudes, I got them." Wendy stated to her friends.

"Woo! It's Doctor Fun times and Party girl!" Lee hooted excitedly.

"But who's the new girl?" Nate asked while nudging his friend in the side and squinting at Dani.

"Guys, this is Dani, she's staying at the Mystery Shack for a little bit."

"Wait a minute! I remember you from the arcade!" Lee said with a grin.

"But is she cool?" Tambry remarked.

"Yeah newbie, what can you do?" Robbie inquired, joining his girlfriend's side.

Dani crossed her arms with a passive expression, "Well I'm 13, therefore a teenager, and-"

"Wait you're a teen?" Lee interjected and Dani slowly nodded.

"Then that's good enough!"

The twins and Dani stared at him in confusion.

"Well, okay not exactly. As a teen you get a day trial and if you can prove yourself worthy, you can stay!" Nate explained.

Dipper becomes surprised when Dani smirks slightly. She seemed to mutter something under her breath and he can't help but feel that she gets weirder and weirder every day.

"Anyway," Wendy started with a clap of her hands, effectively taking the boy out of his thoughts, "Let's get going, I have to get back at 2."

"Boo, deadlines suck!" Someone announced as the group all started loading into the vehicle. The twins ended up in the back again and this time, because Robbie opted for sitting with Tambry, Dani sat shotgun.

"Are we going somewhere fun!" Mabel shouted with a big grin.

"You'll know when we get there!"

"Awesome!", She faced her twin, "So, Dip-Dop any ideas?" She whispered.

"Um, about where we're going? No, not really."

"I'm thinking maybe a party, or a picnic, or the graveyard again!"

"You guys have hung out in a graveyard before?" Dani asked from the front. A smirk was briefly visible on her face and Dipper noticed it in the rear-view mirror.

Weird...

Everyone started babbling their own explanations and Dani raised an eyebrow at what they all said.

"So, basically you hung out in a graveyard because it was fun?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

"And here we are!" Lee declared proudly while stretching his legs as he stood in front of the now parked van. The rest of the group were quick to pile out after him.

"Bowling?" Dani uttered incredulously.

"Yeah, come on it will be fun."

She rolled her eyes, "If you say so."

The teens and two tweens trudged towards the building in separate groups. Robbie and Tambry were obviously together; Lee and Nate were, like Siamese twins, forever side by side; Mabel and Wendy were chatting about something or other while Thompson, as per usual, was trailing behind. Surprisingly to Dipper, Dani followed at the very back and because he was curious, he decided to walk with her.

"Do you really not like bowling?" He asked quietly.

Dani shrugged, "Meh, it can go either way depending on who you're playing with. I don't know much about Wendy's crew but they seem like your generic 'cool kids' so hopefully this will be a riot." She smiled a little.

"Yeah, but hopefully not too crazy. Sometimes these guys do go a bit overboard."

Dipper remembered a time when we were kicked out of Lazer Tag because the teens were getting way too into the whole thing and ended up scaring a group of little kids.

"I can imagine."

The 9 kids came up to the doors and made their way inside up to the desk where they collected their bowling shoes. A moment of confusion occurred when Thompson took off his original shoes only to reveal half a waffle inside but in the end, the group got to their lanes without any more hassle and began to assemble their teams.

"We're gonna mix things up!" Nate announced.

"Here's the teams!" Lee exclaimed and flung his arms at the two screens above.

 _Team 1 featured:_

 _Lee_

 _Tambry_

 _Mabel_

 _Dani_

 _Team 2 featured:_

 _Nate_

 _Robbie_

 _Wendy_

 _Dipper_

Thompson opted to not participate, mumbling incoherently about never wanting to be the ball again. The group asked why he decided to get shoes but he responded that he could never be too careful around them.

The first member of each team grabbed their ball and stood at the ready at their top of their respective lanes.

Mabel suddenly jumped in between them and shouted, "On your marks! Get set! Go!"

"Mabel, this isn't a race." Dipper called out with smile and a shake of his head.

"Or it could be." She countered with enthusiasm before smiling confidently, "But either way, your team's going down bro-bro."

He glowered jokingly and outstretched a hand, "I accept your challenge."

Mabel took his hand and shook it then the pair turned simultaneously and marched back to our seats. Dani looked at them disbelievingly but the twins simply shrugged in response.

"STRIKE!" the TV to Dipper's left announced causing him to frown as Lee returned defeated while Nate whooped back to his applauding team.

The tween looked back between his sister and Dani and huffed at their smirks.

Now it was definitely on.

* * *

"WOO! strike one for the Mabester!" The more energetic twin cheered and whooped in triumph at her victory. While she walked past, Dani gave her a high-five and as she moved away, Dipper was standing there watching the Halfa with a smirk.

"You ready to go?" He taunted cockily.

"Ready whenever you are." The Halfa snapped back with her hands on her hips.

The two approached their lanes and each picked a ball. Dipper raised an eyebrow in surprise as Dani hefted one of the heavier balls.

"Lightweight." She mouthed to him then got prepared to throw.

'And a one, and a two, and a-'

The bowling ball landed gracefully on the lane and powered down towards the pins. she realised she was probably far too confident but it payed off when the green blur crashed into the pins and knocked every single one down in one hit.

"Yes!" She closed her eyes and pumped a fist happily into the air. Unfortunately for her, this happiness was short-lived because Dipper cleared his throat expectantly and when the Halfa's eyes opened, she was quick to discover he had also achieved a strike.

Once again, the girl's competitive side flared up. She pointed from her eyes to Dipper's with a scowl then slunk away to the end of her line.

'It's on for real.'

* * *

After an hour and a half long game, finally, there was one go left. As the teams were currently tied in points, the collective group concluded that the best scoring team members should face off.

This just so happened to be Dipper and Dani.

"Oh come on, she got a strike nearly every single go!" Dipper whined.

"Yes, _nearly_ every single go. You still have a chance to win Captain Fun Times." Lee reminded him.

The tween pulled a face, "I thought it was Doctor Fun Times?"

"Well if you win, you've been promoted."

A look of determination set on Dipper's face immediately and he strode up to the lane beside Dani with a newfound confidence.

"Ready to get beaten?" She taunted.

"I'd like to see you try." He sneered back.

"Come on Dipper! You can do it bro!" Team two called out.

"Dani! Dani! Dani! Dani!" Team one cheered.

The pair gave eachother one final glare before the balls skidded down their paths, crashed into the pins and-

"Ooooh, bad luck Pines."

...

"So, because you won it for the team. You get to decide what we do now!" Nate stated to a proud Dani as the group stood outside the building.

She tapped a finger against her chin in thought before coming up with an answer.

"Um, well I've been around town already but I was never shown the forest?" She replied unsure about her question. Would they even be interested or would they think of it as somewhere boring?

The fact that the group paused and stared at her made her expect the latter and she was ready to play it as a joke until Lee suddenly shouted out, "Woo! Let's party in the forest!"

The rest of the older teens cheered in approval and Robbie mentioned going to his house for supplies.

Dani smiled beside herself and exhaled with relief as they all started to head off with her following closely behind. The twins joined her.

"So, once again that was awesome how you beat Dipper!"

"Mabel, I'm right here."

Dani chuckled, "Thanks, but Dipper you did pretty good too." She pointed out to make him feel better.

"Eh, well you can't win 'em all...I'm talking about me by the way."

The ravenette raised an eyebrow, "You win a lot? Well I guess that explains your competitiveness."

"...Thanks." He monotoned, causing the girls to laugh lightly.

Dani patted him on the back, "But that was really fun though by the way. You were a great rival." She smirked.

"Well, thank you for real...And congrats...By the way, what exactly are you planning on doing in the forest with everyone? I don't expect them to want to look at the wildlife."

"Oh I know, I'm still going another time it's just that the forest is away from people so we can do whatever really."

Dipper cringed slightly, " _Oh,_ okay."

The trio continued to talk as they got back into the van and the group sped away to the next destination.

Hopefully this wouldn't end badly.

* * *

"Heads up!" Dani ducked quickly as a water balloon sailed over my head.

"Jeeze!" She yelped as she regained her composure, "Where the heck did that come from?!"

The Halfa looked around confused until her eyes locked onto that one guy wearing the black hoodie with the broken red heart on it. He sheepishly carried a crate of water balloons and grinned apologetically at the girl.

"Oooooh! Everyone grab some!" Nate shouted.

And Wendy hooted and declared, "Water balloon fight!"

 **End Chapter 5**

* * *

 **~If you enjoyed this, you can follow, review or favourite the story.**

 **Peace**

 **~Cartoonical**


	6. Sun and Fun

**At the time of posting the original chapter 6, the story had hit 1000 views. Now it's at 11,166!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Gravity Falls. They're owned by Butch Hartman and Alex Hirsch.

Unexpected

Chapter 6 -

"Yes!"

Dani hooted triumphantly as her balloon hit it's target.

"Oh come on." Robbie replied as water dripped from his clothes.

"That's what you get for throwing one at me." She laughed back and he ultimately did too.

Suddenly a funny sensation came over her and she jerked forward before looking down at her now soaking wet arms.

"What the-"

She picked up the sound of a particular laugh behind her and recognised who it was immediately.

"Dipper."

"And that's for beating me at bowling!" He exclaimed before running off. He narrowly dodged the onslaught of projectiles flying past him as everyone else threw their balloons at each other, much to Dani's annoyance.

Well it looked like she'd have to give chase.

Naturally, the Halfa too managed to weave her way through the water maze until she got to the other side where Dipper was frowning and panting.

"Wow, I can't believe you actually got through that without getting hit!"

Dani raised an eyebrow, "You did it." She pointed out.

"Yeah but I'm like, noodle bones so- HEY!"

As they both looked down at his arms, the girl took the opportunity to sling a water balloon right into his chest.

He frowned up at her as she smiled innocently.

"Hey guys, you know we're just aimlessly throwing water at each other right?" Tambry suddenly said from the rock she was sat on not too far away. She really needed to do something other than look at her phone.

"Well, we can just get into our teams again and have a proper fight can't we?" Robbie suggested causing most to nod in agreement.

"This all stup-" Tambry was suddenly cut off.

"Boosh!" Robbie had poured some of the water from a balloon down his girlfriend's back. Said girlfriend proceeded to yelp and jump up in shock. After a moment where everyone held their breath, she carefully placed her phone on the rock and turned to glower at Robbie.

Everyone else froze, worried about what would happen next, but Tambry smirked, threw a random water balloon in his face and challenged him to a fight. The pair began laughing so the others joined in, got into their groups and began the battle.

"Water dodgeball!" Robbie cried out enthusiastically.

...

Colours rapidly shot through the trees and water splashed around everywhere. Surprisingly enough, hardly anyone had been hit.

"Ahh man." Lee groaned in sadness after a projectile got him. Well, there was someone.

Nate paused to laugh at him but in turn got wrecked by an onslaught of hits from Lee's team.

"Ha, teamwork!" Mabel stated, giving Dani a fist bump.

"Man, this is awesome!" The ravenette cheered.

"We can make it even cooler!" the bubbly one giggled before standing on a nearby rock, "Hey everyone! Ceasefire!" She shouted and all attention turned to her.

"Guys, it's that time!"

'That time?' Dani wondered. What was she talking about?

As if to answer the girl's question, the teens started snickering and snapped their heads towards Thompson who appeared to be shaking.

"It's dare time!" Lee announced.

"Yeah," Robbie confirmed, "You have to uh... Jump in a pile of custard filled balloons!"

Thompson looked uneasily at everyone, "Er, I don't-"

Wendy rolled her eyes, "Come on. Thompson! Thompson!"

Her cheers triggered the others to join in, "Thompson! Thompson! Thompson! Thompson!" The teens were chanting and the twins joined in too.

"Anything for you guys!" He suddenly screamed startling Dani. Seemed he was crazy loyal.

"But where are we gonna get custard filled balloons from?" The younger teen blurted out after a moment.

Robbie smirked deviously, "I kinda brought a whole load with me in case you guys wanted to up the risk but, this is a better way to use them." He looked at Dani, "Wanna help?"

"Eh, alright." She shrugged.

Robbie led the girl to the water balloon crate where they gathered the custard ones, brought them back and set them in a pile.

Thompson prepared himself as everyone continued to egg him on.

"Alright, three, two, ONE!" He prepped himself and dove head first into the pile. The custard splattered around, narrowly missing the rest of the group before he emerged yellow from head to toe.

The applause started up after a moment of deliberation and then everyone fired regular water balloons at him.

The games started up again.

* * *

"Woo! Striker strikes again!" Lee hooted from the side-lines as Dani took out Wendy.

"Striker?" She called at him questionably while dodging balloons.

"Yeah! That's your nickname now!"

The Halfa felt a swell of pride in her chest and nodded approvingly at the gangly blonde, a wide smile on her face. The older teen turned his attention to other players while Dani hefted another balloon.

The girl lined up her shot and went to throw at Dipper when she had to stop suddenly.

Her forehead fired up for a moment.

"Whoa." She touched the pain spot for a moment and stumble back slightly. Her vision blurred for a second before things came back into focus.

What the hell was that?

"Hey, kid are you okay?"

Dani looked to the left to see Robbie glancing at her.

"Y-yeah I'm good. It's just a little hot today." she stuttered in response, swallowing the urge to vomit and flapping a hand in front of her face.

"This'll help." He said before a water balloon hit her square in the face and the Gothic boy clutched his stomach laughing.

Dani's eyes became slits.

"Sorry kid, looks like you're out so you can sit down and chill at least." He continued laughing but quickly jumped up to dodge a balloon from Mabel.

The young teen stomped away, her fists clenched at her sides. Only a little grateful that she could sit down. She sat with Lee and Tambry on a log, watching as Mabel fought on against Robbie and her brother, who was a heck of a lot better at dodging than throwing. Dani felt a little silly for actually even getting hit by a water balloon from him before.

Another wave of nausea briefly took her breath away. Hang on, what was it the doctor said? 'Not too much exercise' or something? Dani had figured her ghost healing would've fixed her by now then...unless the damage was actually worse than she thought.

She inhaled sharply at that thought and held her breath for a moment with a frown.

"Robbie, you're out!"

Dani snapped her sights back to the game. She wished she'd been paying attention but at least she got to see as Mabel threw a very precise projectile into Dipper's chest causing him to fall over.

"Another win for us!" Dani cheered from the log, pumping her fist into the air somewhat weakly.

The group all came back together in a circle and Dani took a deep breath before standing up to join them. She had to steady herself as she stood as her balance was a little off.

"What are we gonna do now?" Tambry asked as Dani joined them.

"First what's the time?" Wendy questioned.

Dipper stuck an arm out and glanced at a watch Dani hadn't noticed before. "It's about 1:40."

"Oh damn, I have to get back soon." Wendy groaned.

The group collectively sighed dejectedly before everyone agreed it was time to start leaving. They'd been out for more than a few hours at that point.

Once everyone had loaded back into the van, Tambry suddenly spoke again, "Today was fun, Dani should totally hang out with us again." She said, surprising the others.

They all agreed and praised her words. Except for Dipper, who pouted slightly. Approval from the toughest person to get attention from in the group was sure to leave anyone on a high.

And Dani was smiling all the way back to the way back to the Mystery Shack.

* * *

The following day was Dani's fourth day in town. And it felt good. The girl had had such a great experience so far...She had to admit, her eventual departure, fairly soon as well she expected, would definitely leave her feeling quite sad.

Maybe it was because instead of sleeping on the streets, she actually had somewhere to stay here. And she was constantly in the company of nice people.

Dani sighed in content and lay back further on her beanbag. It wasn't morning, it was actually around noon but she had gone up to the attic to relax a little. She'd been helping about in the Gift shop all morning, with the twins this time. Even though it was work, Dani found herself enjoying it. But yeah, it was kinda tiring.

A smile formed on my lips as she got even more comfortable on the beanbag.

Nothing could ruin this.

"Dani! Come downstairs! The doctor's here to see you!"

Damn.

 **End Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Three chapter replacements in a row, I'm on a roll :P**

 **~If you enjoyed this, you can follow, review or favourite the story.**

 **Peace**

 **~Cartoonical**


	7. Check Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Gravity Falls. They're owned by Butch Hartman and Alex Hirsch.

Unexpected

Chapter 7 -

The Halfa staying at the Mystery Shack slowly descended the stairs with annoyance. That doctor just had to show up now...

As she entered the Living Room, the doctor had just been let inside and led into the living room by Mr Pines.

"What's up doc?" Were the first words that leave the girl's mouth.

Gregson smirked slightly at her question, "Hello, Ellie, I'm quite alright."

Dani nodded and Mr Pines made some excuse about checking the till before leaving the room.

"Now Ellie," The doctor continued, glancing at the clipboard in his hands as he spoke, "I'd like to make sure you're recovering well. So if you could, please tell me how you've been feeling for the past couple of days. Have you been feeling dizzy, nauseous etcetera."

The ravenette eyed the man for a split-second as he clicked his pen on before she answered.

"Well, I've been fine actually. I haven't had any problems at all." She lied plainly. She was refraining herself from mentioning the stumble she'd had in the forest so as to ensure the doctor would be a bit more lenient with her.

"Hmm. Well, once again this is excellent. " He scribbled down some notes, "There will be one final check up in about two days and then I won't need to visit anymore."

Dani held back a smile, "Oh, right that's great then."

As much as she had to endure one more check up, it was exactly that, _one_ more. Plus, it gave her a deadline and time to say goodbye to everyone.

"I just need to take some more blood for testing that everything is definitely fine."

She felt the air leave her lungs as her eyes widened, "Wait what?!"

The doctor began to laugh, leaving Dani speechless, "Sorry I'm kidding. You're in a good condition so far so it's unnecessary. Just make sure that if anything does happen, you're taking your meds. Besides, I still need to take a look at the blood we sampled from you at the hospital."

"Uh huh." Dani stopped herself from rolling her eyes at his first words and focused on steadying her breathing, which became harder to do as he mentioned her old blood tests. At least he hadn't looked at them _yet_. She could still get out of town before that right? He wouldn't know where she'd gone because she sure as heck wouldn't be back in Illinois...yet.

"Have you used a lot of your medicine up? Do you need anymore?" Dr Gregson added.

She hadn't needed to so far, "Nope, good to go."

"Great, then that's all. I'll see you again soon Ellie." He smiled slightly and placed his clipboard and pen back into his brown shoulder bag.

"Bye." She mumbled in response.

Dani ushered the doctor out of the room and back outside. At least this checkup had been quick. Although it had left her a little on edge.

"Remember to call if you need anything." Gregson reminded her before going on his way and she shut the door with a relieved sigh.

"What was that all about?"

The Halfa pretty much jumped out of her skin when she discovered Mabel was standing behind her.

"Whoa! Mabel don't do that!"

"Do what?"

She sighed once more, "Nevermind, to answer your first question, the doctor wanted to check up on me. He unfortunately said he'll be back again soon."

"Did you get a lollipop?"

"A lollipop? No why?"

Mabel gasped, "Whenever me and Dipper see the doctor we get one."

"That's because you beg the doctor for them Mabel." Dipper pointed out with a shake of his head as he also came into the shop.

"Hey Dipper." Dani greeted him.

"Hi, so what are you two going to do today?"

Dani didn't have a clue to be honest.

"I'm gonna knit Waddles a new sweater!" The brunette girl exclaimed proudly.

"Wait, you knit?" Dani asked.

"Yeah silly, where did you think all my sweaters come from?"

"Shut. up. Your sweaters are so well made as well, that's amazing!" she gushed a little. It must've taken up so much of Mabel's time and yet she was always full of energy. Dani thought her sweaters were of a great quality, the girl could probably make some money if she decided to sell them. _And_ the chances of Mr Pines approving were _very_ high.

"Oh and to answer your question Dipper," Dani changed her focus to the male twin, "I don't have a clue about what I'm gonna do today. I might just watch Mabel with the knitting to see how she does it...If that's not weird."

"Of course it's not weird dumb dumb! I could even show you how it's done. Be warned though, you do get pricked a lot." Mabel suggested.

"How? It's not sewing Mabel?" Dipper pointed out.

"I'm a dangerous child." His sister mumbled with a smile.

"Okay, well how about we go upstairs and you show me how it's done Mabel." Dani advised her. The idea seemed to resonate well with the older twin as she suddenly raced out of the Gift Shop, pulling the Halfa along all the way. Even up the stairs where they were both fortunate enough not to trip and land back at the bottom.

As soon as the girls were in the bedroom, Mabel rushed to her bed and pulled a box out from underneath it.

"What's that?" Dani asked as she sat down on the floor.

"This is my knitting box of wonders! I also have a craft one but that's not important right now." She waved a hand dismissively.

A few seconds passed when the brunette exclaimed a little 'Found you!' as she took out a pair of grey metal chopstick-like sticks. Knitting needles.

"And now for the yarn! I think I'll go for lemon-yellow or baby-blue... Maybe even forest green! Blue would match my current sweater though but hmmm..." Her face scrunched up in thought.

"What if you did a scale of all three, like blue to green to yellow?" Dani suggested.

"Ooh! Good thinking Dani!" She praised the girl who nodded in appreciation.

Mabel dug around in the box again for a moment and brought out the yellow and green yarns but no blue.

"Looks like I left my baby-blue yarn downstairs. Don't go anywhere I'll be right back!" She announced before dashing out of the attic.

"Okay." Dani whispered to the empty air.

With a shrug, she got up and put her hands on her hips. It's not like she'd be gone for long but Dani wanted to take the chance to peek at the box.

Just as she was walking towards it, a shine from the bookshelf beside her caught her eye. The Halfa retracted a couple of her steps and stood in front of the shelf. A brown book with golden metallic corners right on the top shelf, half obscured by other books and items seemed to be what had shone for a moment. Something about it interested the girl a lot.

"What is that?" She mumbled.

Being a somewhat curious person-Not nosy, curious- Seeing something strange made her want to investigate. And that's what she chose to do in that moment.

Forgetting about the box, the book continued to grab her attention with it's shining corners and ruggedness. It seemed weirdly familiar to her, like she'd seen it somewhere else...

Due to being the only one in the room, Dani figured the coast was clear so she could take down the book and examine it now. And that's what she was gonna do.

First she attempted to jump up to it, but was too short to reach, so she decided to float to the top to get it. Back on the ground, she flips the book around to look at it's cover and back.

"Hello, what's this?" Dani whispered to herself as she examined the cover. There was a strange gold six fingered hand symbol with the number 3 on the palm. 3 for book 3? Where were 1 and 2 then? Another thing she noticed was that the book looked extremely old as if it was owned by someone a really long time ago...But who?

Dani suddenly realised why she recognised the book.

Dipper had always had it in his vest when they'd been out. In the forest for example, he and Mabel went away for a moment as Dipper took something out of his vest and she had caught sight of a glimmer from the object. She wished she'd paid attention to what they were saying, instead she had brushed it off and spoken to the teens.

What stumped Dani, was why would Dipper have such an old looking book that he carried around with him? Either he really wore it out or it didn't actually belong to him...

Full of curiosity and confusion, the Halfa opened it to the front page. 'Property of-' was implanted with the name torn off. If this actually belonged to Dipper, she had a feeling he would have rewritten his name somewhere else on the page.

Dani spotted a piece of magnifying glass on a string and looked through it. To her disappointment, it did nothing but make the words bigger. She thought it was a neat little accessory though.

Eventually, Dani flipped through the other pages, one eyebrow steadily rising with disbelief. It was filled with information about random fantasy beings. She couldn't quite tell if it was meant to be taken seriously or if it was just merchandise...The writing and drawings appeared to be pretty legit but for all she knew, the book could simply be related to some fantasy book series Dipper read, or Mabel even.

Even so, maybe she could go investigating some of the creatures?

"Hey Dani, you'll never guess what happened!" The sound of Mabel's voice travelled through the door and in a blind panic, the girl just managed to stuff the book into her pocket before the tween walked in.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem...panicked?" Mabel asked immediately with a concerned tone.

"What, yes of course, I'm fine." I assure her, "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

Suddenly the brunette was grinning again, "So when I got downstairs, Soos was fixing some merchandise and he was putting it together with super glue. But then he got the super glue on his hand and now his hand's stuck to the thing he was fixing!"

"Ha, that's pretty funny!" Dani laughed. She hoped Soos would get himself unstuck though.

"I know right! Anyway, let's get down to knitting!" Mabel declared enthusiastically while plopping herself down onto the floor.

Dani scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, "You know what, I think I'm gonna go for a walk first if that's okay with you. I'd like some more fresh air."

"Sure, don't get lost though!" The sweater-enthusiastic girl gasped and stuck her index finger in the air like she'd just had a eureka moment, "You could take some yarn and make a trail behind you!"

The ravenette blinked blankly for a moment before chuckling at her, "No thanks, I'm pretty sure you and Dipper's tour has me prepared." She smirked.

"Okay great! I'll see you later then."

"Bye." She said casually with a wave before exiting the room. Well that was pretty easy.

As soon as Dani was in the hall, she brought out the book and looked over the cover again before frowning.

"This better be worth it."

 **End Chapter 7**

* * *

 **~If you enjoyed this, you can follow, review or favourite the story.**

 **Peace**

 **~Cartoonical**


	8. Red Alert

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Gravity Falls. They're owned by Butch Hartman and Alex Hirsch.

Unexpected

Chapter 8 -

The blue eyed 13 year old stepped out into the cool summer air of Gravity Falls and began her descent into the forest. She didn't exactly know what she was expecting to find, but hopefully there would be _something_. Then it wouldn't be a wasted journey...And totally cool.

Dani had never really considered the idea of anything other than people, animals and ghosts existing in the world but, really, that was only down to the lack of proof. Danny never mentioned anything and neither did Vlad but Vlad never really told her anything anyway and she didn't really spend enough time with Danny. She hoped to be able to see him again soon...If he wasn't busy or anything.

The young teen worried she'd be too much of a burden on the boy, given the fact that the past two times she'd shown up it had caused trouble for him. With Vlad of all people...

As Dani got further into the forest, she came to the realisation that she didn't have a clue as to where she was going. Deeper into the forest? The East? Just wandering about aimlessly? These were all legitimate questions.

She stopped walking for a moment and readjusted the blue bag that was slung over one shoulder as she surveyed the area. Nothing really stood out since everything was just trees but there were a few paths on the forest floor.

"Eh." She merely shrugged after a moment and followed a random one ahead. Frankly, if she got stuck finding her way back, she could just fly overhead. Inconspicuously of course.

...

Around ten minutes after her departure from the Mystery Shack, having found and seen nothing out of the ordinary, the ravenette figured it was safe to say there was nothing to find. Well, that sucked. Even more so that she had at one point, found some tracks which only lead to what appeared to be a fox hole. Maybe the thought of there being more out there, specifically hidden away in one of the many isolated towns in the world where only the residents know, similar to Amity Park, had her over excited.

She huffed dejectedly and spun on her heel to begin her journey back, but a familiar chill crawling up her spine forced her to remain in place.

Soon after, she gasped as a wisp of blue trailed out of her mouth.

Dani tensed up and looked around wildly. Her ghost sense hadn't gone off in so long it almost felt foreign to her, but the apprehension settling in . Pretty much Amity Park and a small handful of neighbouring towns had had ghost activity, but nowhere else. Well, you could count the few ghost portals that had appeared elsewhere, but nothing ever came out of any of them. Dani had checked...So, why the random ghost activity so far away in Oregon?

The Halfa shook her head, that could be answered later, right now she had to figure out where this ghost was. Hopefully they wouldn't be a trouble maker. Maybe they'd gotten lost in the Ghost Zone?

Un-tensing her shoulders, she tried to act casual while taking a good look around the forest. Nothing stood out at first but then two beady yellow eyes became visible in the bushes. A low growling followed.

Ever so slowly, a hulking, dark beast was revealed to the small girl as it crawled out of the shrubbery and made its way towards her. It's teeth glinted in the sun's light as it stopped about a metre away, towering above while it's hairy body shook with every breath. It growled again.

Allowing her eyes to de-widen, Dani cleared her throat, "Soo, do ya talk big guy?" She tried.

Instead of responding, the hulking thing leant down to her height, shut it's eyes and sniffed her. The girl stood still for a few seconds and then went to complain, but the creature suddenly huffed and opened it's mouth to let out a long loud roar right in her face that blew her hair back but did nothing to faze the girl much.

"Man, I'd give you a tic-tac if I had one because your breath ain't that great." she joked with a grimace. Unfortunately, the result of this was that the beast roared another time before falling back getting ready to attack her.

Definitely a trouble maker.

"You know what, I'll give you a chance to go back without us figh-" She was cut off by another ferocious roar.

Dani took a few steps back and smirked, "To be honest, I haven't had to do this in a while so thanks I guess."

"I'm GOING GHOST!" She declared before a bright light split from her torso and she was transformed into her ghost form.

The flash startled the creature so the Halfa took the opportunity to drive an upper cut blow into its chin. The beast reeled back and wagged its head to focus before lunging for the girl. With a quick flip to the left, the creature was left to go crashing into a tree. As it struggled to untangle itself, Dani opened the journal which had fortunately come with the transformation and flipped through it.

"Bingo." She whispered while reading over the desired passage.

Apparently the creature was called a Gremloblin...so definitely not a ghost. The book explained that one shouldn't look directly into its eyes or they'd see their worst nightmare. The beast's weakness was its own reflection...

Dani noticed the reflection note was written in a different coloured pen with different handwriting to the rest of the page too. Maybe it was Dipper.

The Halfa glanced around and frowned, "Well I don't see any water nearby or some other reflecting thing so I guess it's just a matter of getting you to clear off!"

The Gremloblin removed itself from the tree at last and Dani rushed forward to deliver another hit, this time to its stomach, making it land hard on its back. As it fell, a large hand swatted out and whacked Dani into the floor a shortish distance away.

After shaking the cobwebs out of her head, the Halfa sat up with a grimace.

"Big mistake." She muttered before dissappearing from sight.

The Gremloblin made a confused grunt and looked around with bewilderment. While remaining invisible, the ravenette floated up behind the creature and kicked it forwards. It face-planted the ground and spat out some dirt with annoyance.

"I'll give you one last chance to go off now before I kick your butt okay?" Dani squatted with her hands on her knees beside it and outstretched a hand.

To the girl's initial relief, the Gremloblin too reached out a hand, but then decided to grab her hand forcefully and flicked its wrist outwards sending her across the clearing. Dani forced her feet into the ground, bringing her to a skidding stop before she ultimately crashed into something anyway.

Dani rolled her eyes at the beast, "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Hopefully this would be her final attack. With a bolt of speed, she dashed into its stomach again and shoved it upwards into a higher point of a tree. She floated back to the ground as it collapsed onto the forest floor. It lifted its head weakly as she stood in front of it.

"Boo!" She whisper-yelled sarcastically and finally it seemed to back away from her.

It shot up and whimpered pathetically before darting off deeper into the greenery.

"Yeah you run!" The Halfa yelled at its retreating form, "Wuss." she muttered to herself.

So that went well? She proved that the book was right after all. There actually were more beings out in the world. Did Danny know that? Perhaps she could ask him at some point.

With a proud exhale of air, Dani released her transformation. Suddenly time seemed to slow down as she felt the rest of the air escape her lungs, like a ton of bricks has just been dropped onto her. Actually no, that she could carry, it felt more like two whales.

The Halfa held her head as it pounded continuously and braced herself briefly as a wave of nausea passed over her body.

"Please tell me I'm not destabilising again." She whined uncomfortably.

And then it stopped. The feeling passed and she felt okay again.

Dani stood there for a moment, trying to regather her thoughts.

Still a little shaken up but ready to walk, she figured it was time to go back to the Shack. She needed to get back to Mabel who was likely wondering where her little "stroll" had taken her to.

But then, maybe that conversation wouldn't be taking so long to happen as the ravenette had previously expected. As she turned around, there the older twin stood.

Mabel's mouth hung open in a silent cry of surprise and Dani stepped back awkwardly.

"I can explain!"

 **End Chapter 8**

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this, you can follow, review or favourite the story.**

 **Peace**

 **~Cartoonical**


	9. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Gravity Falls. All rights to Butch Hartman and Alex Hirsch.

Unexpected

Chapter 9 -

The two girls stood staring at the other in an awkward and tense silence. Both were trying to process what had just occurred. Mabel had witnessed the transformation, there was no doubt about it in Dani's mind, and that terrified her. Would the brunette run away?

Said girl was struggling to believe what she had witnessed, having believed that Dani was just an average teenager. No another mystery in town...

Realising the silence had gone on far too long, the Halfa spoke up.

"I can explain!"

She cringed at the sound of her own voice. Panicked.

"So funny story-"

"Have you been lying to us? Are you actually the bad guy?" Mable finally spoke, albeit cutting off Dani.

"What?" She responded, completely taken off guard, "No, no. Of course not! I _swea_ r. I'm not here to hurt anyone." The last thing she wanted was to be thought of as a threat. Things could only go downhill from there.

"W-what was that though? Your colours and stuff just completely changed!"

Dani rubbed her neck, "Um."

"What did you just do? And how?!" The brunette demanded more confidently, with a defensive edge to her voice.

"It was all an illusion?" The Halfa joked, not even buying the sincerity myself.

It seemed she'd just have to tell the girl, there wasn't really anyway around this now. The transformation had been seen first hand...

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking at the other girl with worried eyes.

"Okay Mabel, please don't freak out anymore than you already have when I explain this to you." She exhaled sharply, "I'm a Halfa...It means I'm half human and half ghost. Yeah, ghosts exist by the way... Sorry I'm kinda saying this bluntly, if you wanna sit down and process this feel fre-"

"I know ghosts exist." Mabel blurted out, cutting her off again.

"Wait you do!?"

As far as Dani had known, no one outside of Amity Park had been aware of the existence of ghosts. At least no one who had ever been to the town... So how could Mabel? Is it because of everything that's already in Gravity Falls? Or maybe the book she had?

"I uh- Me and Dipper have met ghosts before...It's a long story. But I don't get how can you be half ghost? Dipper would have mentioned if it said that in the journal." The brunette gasped all of a sudden, causing Dani to glance around in surprise. Mabel placed a hand in front of her mouth, all the suspicion replaced by concern, "Did you half die?" She practically whispered.

Dani shrank back slightly, "I..." She clutched an arm and cast her gaze to the ground. She didn't really have an answer to that question.

Mabel clearly noticed the ravenette's discomfort as she was quick to apologise, "Sorry, that was rude!..Can you tell me about your powers though maybe?" She asked the question with a small hint of excitement.

The Halfa couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

"Well, you warmed up to the idea of me being supernatural quite quickly." She stated a little happily.

The girl in the sweater beamed back, "What can I say, I'm used to it!..Sort of...Besides! Now that I know we can still be friends I'm pretty excited about the whole thing!"

Dani was taken aback, "Wait, you still want to be friends with me?"

Mabel nodded, "Of course! You're still a good person and if anything this makes our friendship even better because we have a secret no one else in town knows about!"

The ravenette felt a smile spread across her face. She actually had someone to call a friend who she could confide in about her secret? It seemed like Gravity Falls was becoming better and better.

"So, you wanna know about my powers?" She started, "Well prepare to be amazed!"

...

After a brief explanation and show of Dani's most basic powers (done in human form), the two girls sat criss-crossed in the middle of the clearing, conversing about personal experiences with the supernatural.

"And that's how I met a couple of cute vampires! You know, I'm pretty sure I never got to tell Dipper that story...Maybe I will later! Now, you tell me more about Amity Park!"

"Heh. As much as boy talk grosses me out I think that was a cool tale. But, right, Amity Park. The town is absolutely _full_ of ghosts, I'm actually really surprised nowhere else knows." Dani pointed out.

"I'm guessing Amity Park doesn't have a society of crazy people who erase memories though!" Mabel joked.

The Halfa pulled a face, "What?"

"Oh, um, like I said, I can't really tell you about the best adventures I've had because they all involved Dipper and it wouldn't be right to talk about them without him knowing."

"Right, don't worry I get that."

Mabel rested her chin in her hands, "So, are the ghosts in Amity Park full ghosts or Halfas like you?" she continued.

"Full ghosts...Halfas are crazy rare." Dani summed up, not wanting to go into detail about it, "Hey, this is kinda random, but do you think maybe we should go back now? We've probably been here a while?" She suggested.

"Probably." The brunette shrugged, "Let's get going!"

Dani stood and stretched before helping the sweater-lover up too.

She scratched her neck for a moment, "Hey, you know the way back right?" She asked with concern.

"Sure I do! I've been in this forest enough times to learn...I think."

"Good enough for me." Dani breathed and followed the younger girl as she guided them back.

A comfortable silence settled over the two for most of the journey until Dani started up a new conversation.

"Mabel, why did you come out here in the first place?" She asked.

The brunette seemed confused by the question but smiled a little bit, "You didn't come back from the walk so I went to look for you." She replied.

The Halfa paused and began to consider how long she'd been gone.

"Oh...Well, sorry to have worried you but as you saw I had something to deal with." She smirked.

Mabel laughed, "I thought you might've been lost, I didn't expect this outcome though! I still hardly believe I'm friends with a superhero! Oh! I have to tell Dipper! And Candy and Grenda! They're my other friends by the way," she began to ramble, "Oh my gosh! I haven't even introduced you to them!"

Dani looked at her in alarm and grabbed her arm, "Wait! Mabel stop a second."

Said girl halted on the spot and faced her friend, "What's the matter?"

"The matter is that my alter ego is a _secret_. I can't let _anyone_ know. You're an exception because you found out by accident." She pinched the bridge of her nose, "I'd still be okay with meeting your friends though, just as long as you don't tell them my secret."

For a moment, the brunette frowned, but she seemed to understand.

"Let's come to an agreement." Dani continued and stretched out a hand, "I won't say a word about the supernatural in Gravity Falls to anyone if you promise to tell no one about my secret. Not even Dipper."

Mabel looked from her face to the hand and back before ultimately taking Dani's outstretched palm. The two stared at eachother with hardened expressions before shaking hands and sealing the deal.

"My lips are zipped." Mabel said, doing the universal sign of keeping a secret.

"Same." Dani quickly reached into her pocket and brought out the journal, "I believe this is yours."

"Well, technically it's Dipper's Journal but thanks." She grabbed it and placed it in her jumper, "Oh, and don't tell him you found it okay, he'll freak out forever."

"Sure," the ravenette laughed, "Let's act like nothing happened."

 **End Chapter 9**

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this, you can follow, review or favourite the story.**

 **Peace**

 **~Cartoonical**


	10. Trouble in Paradise

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Gravity Falls. All rights to Butch Hartman and Alex Hirsch.

Unexpected

Chapter 10 -

Dani almost laughed at herself. To think she'd been all set to leave town after her dealings with that doctor were over...but now? Now Mabel knew her secret and was...supportive...and she had someone to truly count on in Gravity Falls.

The Halfa wasn't sure about leaving so quickly anymore.

Technically, the decision wasn't hers anyway. That was up to Mr Pines, but she didn't want to leave this friend behind, like all the other people she'd encountered on her travels. Mabel was still kind to her and treated her the same even though she wasn't the most normal of people. Perhaps the two could swap numbers, but Dani hadn't seen Mabel with a phone... Neither would be at the Mystery Shack forever so taking that number wouldn't help. Perhaps when Dani got around to visiting California, there would be the chance that the two could hang out then.

Assuming Mabel didn't suddenly decide the girl wasn't worth her time...

Dani felt her stomach cramp. God, she always felt like she could be a burden to the people around her, even if they went out of their way to help her.

She felt like it with Danny, Valerie _and_ the Pines family...

There was no point getting worked up over this, she convinced herself. She needed to clear her head.

The ravenette grabbed the nearby TV remote and switched off the device before hauling herself off the sofa and grabbing her bag from beside herself. She slung it over her shoulders as she left the room.

"I'm heading out." the girl announced as she wandered through the Gift Shop to the exit.

"Alright, but don't take too long, I'll be getting you kids your food soon." Mr Pines requested.

"Okay," Dani hesitated at the handle and turned around slowly, "I'm going to the forest by the way." she let him know.

"Don't get lost again." He chuckled.

"Lost?"

"Mabel said you got lost yesterday and that's why you were gone for so long."

The girl rolled her eyes. Excellent excuse Mabel. "Ohh right yeah. I know where I'm going this time so I think I'll be fine." She assured the man and finally left the shack into the fresh air.

Maybe if she came across that monster again she could take out her stress on it.

...

-20 Minutes Later-

"Hey Grunkle Stan, where'd Dani go?" Mabel asked with her general bubbliness.

"Hm?" The old man glanced up from the till as his great niece entered the room, "Oh, she went into the forest for some reason about ten minutes ago."

"Well, her doctor's here right now. Should I tell him to come back later?"

Stan nodded a few times absentmindedly while counting a wad of cash, "Right...Wait what?"

"Hello Mr Pines." said the doctor in a formal manner, practically materialising out of thin air in front of the man, "I've come to check up on Ellie again. As I said before, this will probably be my final visit."

Stan folded his arms, "Well she's not here right now so there isn't much you could do... Unless, you'd like to buy some merchandise?" He suggested with a wide grin.

"Yes I understood that and no, I don't have any money on me to be purchasing anything."

The man behind the till's shoulders slumped in defeat, "Oh."

"Anywho," Gregson continued, "if she isn't here, I'll have to come back later. Just give me a call." he stated dryly.

"Uh huh, bye then."

"Goodbye Stanford, I expect that phone call." He reminded him before leaving.

As soon as the doctor had gone, Stan sighed heavily. "I honestly feel bad for the kid, what with that guy constantly showing up to ruin her day." He chuckled.

Mabel shuffled uncomfortably as she realised something, "It's probably worse for her than we think."

* * *

A small ball of feathers sat perched on a log in a forest clearing. The bird's chestnut head cocked in different directions in rapid movement until it settled in place as a voice attempted to soothe it.

"Hold still."

After a moment, a shutter noise echoed through the area and the bird took flight.

Dani lowered her camera and smiled.

"Perfect." She whispered.

After "finding" a pair of disposable camera in another state, Dani had taken it upon herself to get at least 2 pictures wherever she went...for 'posterity' and her own future recollection. It was a calming exercise too so currently is was helping to take her mind off of her earlier feeling of worry.

As the girl dropped the camera back into her bag, a sudden crunching of leaves behind her captured her attention. Back on edge, Dani spun around defensively, almost expecting the monster to have returned.

Well, it was close enough.

"Doctor Gregson? What are you doing here?" She started.

The man came to a stop and slicked back his hair, "I was supposed to be checking up on you. You weren't at the Mystery Shack and I was told you were in the forest."

The Halfa raised an eyebrow, "So what, they just allowed you to follow a kid into the forest?"

He chuckled drily.

"Look, dude, if you must know," Dani continued, "I'm absolutely _fine_. You don't need to see if I'm okay anymore so please back off and give me some space." She explained, slipping into a malicious tone of voice at the end of the final sentence.

Realising this, she rubbed a hand down her face, "I'm sorry, I've just been a little stressed today right? And I came out here to chill out but now you've set me on edge ag-"

"They were right..." He whispered in awe before an unsettling smile split across his face.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Dani felt herself involuntarily shake for a split-second at the expression he now wore. What the hell was this guy's deal all of a sudden?

But that would be answered next.

Dani felt the blood drain from her face as he spoke again.

"Gotcha, ghost girl."

She hadn't actually heard that right?

Dani cocked her head to the right slightly and looked at him with a disbelieving face. Her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"How-" She started.

"Your eyes flashed green. Honestly, you should get that temper in check. As infuriating as _you_ are, _I've_ managed."

The Halfa stepped back from the man, completely lost about how he knew but then it all clicked into place and her mouth dropped open.

"You're a- you're a ghost?!" She stammered out in horror.

'Gregson' smiled menacingly at the girl and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Yes, yes I am." He replied as casually as describing the weather.

"How?!" Dani demanded, "There's no other Halfas!"

The 'doctor' rolled his eyes with great boredom and put a hand on his hip, "And here I thought maybe you were smart. _Obviously_ I had to _Possess_ someone!"

Her eyes widened in clarity as he carried on, "Just some random doctor from the hospital. No one in particular."

"You've just been possessing some innocent guy for nearly a week?! And how come my ghost sense never went off!?" the ravenette snarled, now over her initial shock.

"Well, you know it did in the forest but being in a human body masked my ghost aura."

Dani gasped, "That was you yesterday that set off my ghost sense?!"

"Of course it was." He rolled his eyes again.

"I-I don't understand...What made you do this?"

"Well, when I heard of a new Halfa like the Phantom of Amity Park existing, I had to find out for myself. I was told you have much less power than him and to further make my job easier, what better chance did I have than when you had your accident? If I posed as your doctor I could get to you easily!"

"But why-"

"Let me finish!" He cut her off and _she_ couldn't help but roll her eyes, "As your doctor, I could track how fast you healed from injuries, your reaction to a blood-test etcetera, all tests to see if you really were this aforementioned Halfa. You passed every single one with flying colours! Oh yes, and I of course saw your slip up yesterday with the Pines girl. I guess they'll all find out now...Or I'll convince them you left..."

"They won't believe your lies!" she snapped, more so to make herself believe it, "And this still doesn't explain why you want me!" Dani stomped her foot on the forest floor as if it would stop his torment but instead he seemed to become happier.

"Some ghosts, namely Skulker would pay handsomely to have the pelt of a Halfa, and it would bring me far more respect and credibility in the Ghost Zone."

"Bad news then," the teen snarled, "you won't be getting any of that! And you can tell Skulker he can shove his boots right up his dusty metal-"

"Now, now, temper dear." He tutted with a waggle of his finger, "We wouldn't want you to become faint would we? JUST KIDDING THAT WOULD BE PERFECT!" he screeched before preparing to charge.

He fired an ecto-blast at her and Dani manged to hastily dive out of the way.

"That's it. You want a fight? Well you've got one!" Dani shouted. She punched her fist into one hand, "GOING GHOST!"

The light encased her body and human was replaced by phantom.

"You're brave to try but also foolish. Judging by your condition, this should be a breeze!" The ghost declared before attempting to shoot at her with an ecto-blast again. Hopefully that was all he could do because she really didn't want to be fighting the guy for too long.

Dani retaliated by floating higher off the ground , fortunately the towering trees gave her cover from the rest of town, and fired multiple blasts forcing her opponent to duck. Multiple attempts received the same results. Great.

"Can you stop ducking for one second!" She complained, mostly to herself.

Another blast his way.

"Oh, am I besting you?" He grinned back manically.

Another duck. Another blast her way.

The two continued to fling ecto-blasts at eachother for a good three minutes until Dani began to feel woozy from the constant action. She slowed down slightly and lowered herself closer to the ground.

"Oh I am so not in the mood to deal with this now!" She groaned as a cluster of black dots clouded her vision for a startling few seconds.

Just as the darkness was clearing up, Dani managed to dive out of the way of another hit and skillfully slung one back in return again. This time, the ghost hadn't expected her to retaliate so soon and the energy hit him in the side. He stumbled to the forest floor.

After cheering in happiness at finally getting him once, the sickness and dizziness came back. In the moment she didn't notice the next ecto-blast until it caught her in the chest, taking the wind out of her lungs and spiralling her into the ground.

"Getting dizzy are we? Maybe you need your MEDICATION!"

The next blast smashed her square in the stomach forcing her to go sprawling backwards into one of the many tree stumps surrounding the two. Her body sparked up in agony as she lay dazed on the ground. She wanted to sit up, to throw up even...she felt like she was destabilising again.

Her throat constricted. She needed to get out of there asap. There was no way she could win the fight, at least not that day. But then she'd have to run and in that moment, even running sounded horrific...And cowardly.

But that didn't matter, she'd have to take him out some other time anyway. For now, if she reached other people, he wouldn't be able to continue this fight. Not in public.

With a foggy mind, the Halfa rested a hand on her knee and the other on the ground to push herself up.

"You still want to try ghost child?" The ghost taunted her as she fought back the insults crawling up her throat.

"Actually, I have a better idea." She smirked causing him to raise a puzzled brow, "See ya!" She shouted before sprinting in the opposite direction. Dani bolted out of the clearing as quick as she could, headed straight for sanctuary. Namely, The Mystery Shack.

Her focus was solely on getting away fast but as she thought about how far the ghost was behind her, it dawned on her that the one thing she could use to stop him was broken...and in the bag she had left behind. Cursing under her breath, Dani concluded that there was no turning back at that point. For all she knew, the ghost had grabbed it himself.

As the Mystery Shack finally came into view through the trees, the Halfa didn't slow down but instead sped up as much as she could.

So close, yet so far.

 **End Chapter 10**

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this** **, you can follow, review or favourite the story.**

 **Peace**

 **~Cartoonical**


	11. What Now?

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Gravity Falls. All rights to Butch Hartman and Alex Hirsch.

Unexpected

Chapter 11 -

Dani burst into the Mystery Shack with a bang, startling a woman looking at key-rings in the Gift Shop.

Mr Pines raised an eyebrow from behind the counter, "Yeesh kid, you look like you've run a marathon!" He remarked.

Dani, instead of responding, continued to breathe heavily as she held the door shut. She realised she probably looked crazy, but she was still worried the ghost might try to get in, pretending to be the doctor.

"Hey, Dani are you okay?" A concerned voice asked beside her.

The girl looked with wild eyes to her right to find Mabel, "I need to talk to-you!" She blurted out before gripping onto the brunette's sweater sleeve and tugging her all the way up to the attic.

The pair came to a stop and Mabel watched her friend with confusion, who was attempting to control her erratic breathing, "What's the matter? You look like Dipper when he starts freaking ou-"

"My doctor is a ghost." Dani revealed, getting straight to the point.

The bubbly brunette blinked repeatedly before it clicked, "What?! Ooooh, I thought there was something odd about him. And not the good kind."

"Shh Mabel!" The Halfa ran to the window and searched outside before rejoining her friend, "Look, basically the doctor's been possessed this whole time and the ghost is after me!"

"Wow! Well, what are we gonna do?"

Dani looked at the girl incredulously, "We?"

"Yeah I want to help!"

The ravenette pinched the bridge of her nose, "Ghost fights are dangerous Mabel."

"Then why did you to tell me? And by the way, I can totally handle myself." Mabel smiled proudly.

"I dunno I just did!" She flailed her hands in the air, "And yeah, I don't doubt that you can handle yourself but..."

"But what? Ha ha, butts." the younger girl stopped to giggle.

"But...ah heck! Just, show me some sort of weapon that can help me out here!"

"I have a grappling hook? It's super awesome too!"

"No," Dani shook her head, "It needs to be better than that...no offence."

"I will take offence anyway, but, what exactly do you mean?"

"Do you know of any supernatural thingamabob that can stop this guy? The thing I usually use is kinda broken at the moment and well," she scratched the back of her neck, "simple ecto-blasts just ain't gonna cut it."

Mabel hummed and tapped her chin with a finger, "The Journal only really talks about monsters but- Aha!" She snapped her fingers excitedly, "I've got it. You want this ghost to stop bugging you right?"

"Well duh." Dani replied flatly.

"Then we make him forget you!" The bubblier of the two finished with a flourish of her hands.

"Forget me? How?"

"There may or may not be a memory removal gun in the Shack somewhere." Mabel grinned deviously.

"Oh Mabel that's genius, thank you!" Dani praised her.

"If I'm correct, it will either be under Dipper's bed or in the closet." Mabel bounced over to her brother's bed and rummaged a hand around underneath it, "Gotcha!" She exclaimed before revealing an old funny looking golden gun.

Dani blanked, "That's it then?"

"Uh huh. Now what are we waiting for? Let's go stop this guy!"

"Whoa whoa," The Halfa waved her hands wildly and shook her head, "No way."

"What? You said I could help!"

"Yeah, help me find something not help me fight! I never actually agreed to that part."

"Oh come on please!" Mabel pouted.

Dani huffed indignantly and finally caved, "Fine! If Sam and Tucker can do it, so can you."

Mabel beamed, "I don't know who they are but thank you!"

* * *

"Here ghostie ghostie."

"Mabel, what are you doing?"

"I'm luring out the ghost obviously."

Dani rolled her eyes and took another sip of the energy drink she brought with her to replenish her health. "Could you maybe not? He's not supposed to know you're here."

"Okay fine. Spoilsport." the brunette muttered the last part under her breath.

"Heard that."

The two came across the clearing Dani fought the ghost at and stopped to take a look around. The scorch marks and scuffs were still clear as day on both the trees and ground. Mabel whistled at the sight.

"Mabel, I want you to hide here," Dani instructed, pointing to a cluster of perfectly untouched bushes, "I'm hoping he won't be able to see you from here but _you_ should be able to see what's happening. Therefore, when I signal you, jump out and give me the gun or shoot him with the memory wiper yourself."

"Got it!" The girl in the sweater confirmed with an 'okay' hand gesture.

"Super. Now let's get into positions and- ooh my bag!" Dani cut herself off upon noticing the blue backpack beside a log.

She jogged over to it and snatched it up, carefully examining the contents within.

"Phew, everything's here. Hey Mabel, catch!" She called out as she slung the bag towards the girl.

Fortunately, the brunette caught it. She glanced at it with a perplexed expression and felt its weight. Mabel wanted to open it but didn't want to disrespect her friend's privacy.

"Guard that bag with your life okay? Keep it behind the bush."

"Yes mam!" She mock saluted her in response before making a move to hide the bag from view. However, just as she went to, a question crossed her mind.

"Hey, Dani?" the brunette started hesitantly, "What happens if he doesn't show?"

"Then we search for him. I'm not leaving until we make sure this guy has stopped. He's threatened to tell everyone my secret and well, he threatened my life too so..." She trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"That can't be good."

"Exactly. Anyway come on, let's do this."

...

The steady insistent beat of a foot tapping the ground had been going on for about six minutes. The Halfa and the sweater enthusiast waited and waited for any sign of the ghost. Dani wanted nothing more than to get the ghost out of her way, and her mind.

"Maybe he really isn't here."

She glanced into the bushes at her friend, "I don't believe that, he was after me and isn't gonna stop and Mabel, you need to get back in case he suddenly shows up." Dani cleared her throat, "Hey! I know you're there so just come here and face me!"

Another 30 seconds of silence stretched on and Dani's frustration was building up before the temperature plummeted slightly. The recognisable chill up her spine could be felt once again followed by the blue wisp escaping her mouth.

"Back for round two?" A disembodied voice asked, "You should know you won't escape this time."

"I don't plan to flee! GOING GHOST!"

A burst of soft giggles erupted out of Mabel behind the bush. The girl quickly slapped a hand over her mouth to shush herself so as not to be discovered. What a funny catch phrase.

Her chuckling halted altogether as the blue halos passed over her friend's body, allowing Phantom to appear. Now able to actually observe the transformation while not in a stupor, Mabel held back a squeal of excitement.

She was actually helping a superhero take down a villain!

A bang snapped her out of the daze and she stared at a tree across that way that had burst into flames.

And being there could have some serious consequences.

A few minutes passed as Dani and the ghost fought on. Punches were thrown, kicks were landed and Mabel watched it all in in awe as the clearing lit up in green. If only she had some popcorn.

Eventually, the ravenette roundhouse kicked the ghost in the face and he crashed, lying weakly on the ground blinking blearily with dizziness.

"You really think you can stop me?" He wheezed, fighting back a cough.

Dani scoffed at him. Did he honestly expect to succeed at that point? Beaten up to all heck but still trying to challenge her?

She floated down in front of him and jabbed a gloved finger in his face.

"We are _done_ here. You won't be taking my pelt back to Skulker, You won't be getting any credibility, I'll be taking your ass back to the Ghost Zone and I'll be getting some peace!" She declared tiredly.

The ghost scowled with disdain at her and actually hissed back, "Why would any of that happen? You were so weak not too long ago and you still are now."

Dani smirked and shook her head, "Because," she started, " _I_ have a little help! MABEL NOW!" She yelled towards the bush.

The brunette jumped out and ran towards the two. The gun jumped in her grip and she held it tighter with determination.

"Here." She smiled as she handed the funny looking weapon to the Halfa.

"Thanks." I turn back to the ghost and chuckle as he tries to get up, " _You're_ running away now?"

"No, my energy is coming back. I'm about to take you dow- OW!" He fell back onto the charred grass and rubbed at his sore leg.

"Weak!" Mabel hollered.

"You two are just _children!_ You can't have stopped me! You realise I'll still be after you later! When I'm back to full health I'll be coming for you again Halfa!"

The two girls glanced at eachother with knowing grins.

"That's the thing, I _do_ know that, and that's why Mabel gave me _this_." Dani began, lifting the object up for him to see clearly.

"What in the Ghost Zone is that atrocity?"

"I'd tell you, but it's not like you'd remember anyway."

"Wha-"

"It's time to rewind!" the Halfa shouted triumphantly before aiming at the ghost and firing the beam into his face.

A cry escaped his throat for a split-second before he sat there, unblinking and silent. Dani hesitantly stepped closer and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Mabel, did it wor-"

"Waugh!"

The girls jumped back in alarm and the sudden outburst The ghost's eyes zipped around the forest in panic until ultimately settling on the pair before him.

"Wh-where am I? _Who_ Am I? Who are _you_?" He stuttered in a jumble.

Dani blinked a couple of times and then smiled a little, "Nice." she whispered.

"High five!" Mabel shouted before the two high-fived in celebration.

"Seriously, what's going on!?"

* * *

"Here you go sir."

"Thank you two so much for returning me home. I feel like I've been possessed for the past week."

Dani and Mabel laughed nervously.

"So you say I was unconscious in the middle of the forest?"

"Yeah," the ravenette piped up, "Me and Mabel were just walking through and there you were."

"Wow," he scratched his head with a grimace, trying to replace his memories, "Well I'm sorry if I gave you both a fright... I still don't understand how I got there though."

Dani folded her arms over her chest, "When we found you, there was an empty bottle of alcohol in your hand, so maybe you were overworked and felt you needed a break."

The doctor slid a hand down his face and groaned, "Once again, I'm very sorry you had to see me like that. At least this is a lesson to you that you shouldn't drink like that when you're older."

"Of course, oh and we promise to tell no one about what happened to you." The ravenette smiled sweetly and Mabel nodded behind her with an equally innocent smile.

"Thank you again, I don't know how I can make this up to you two."

"No need, we're just happy to help people, a bit like you sir."

He chuckled, "I won't have a happy conscience if I let you two just go without anything so here's ten dollars for each of you."

The pair's eyes widened as he took the money out of his wallet.

"Wow! Thanks!" Dani grinned, picking the money out of his hand.

"But you didn't have to!" Mabel reminded him, but grabbed her share anyway.

"Now, I wish you two a safe journey home." The doctor said with a wave before turning back to his home.

"Goodnight Mr Gregson." The girls responded in unison and then it was their turn to turn away as they made their way back down the street.

Not too far from the house, Mabel spoke up, "So, you're a really good liar." she cocked a brow.

"You think?"

"Mhmm, the way you just came up with that on the spot was amazing. It reminded me of Grunkle Stan actually."

"Huh."

Mabel nodded, "You know, I used to be flat out against lying but then I realised that sometimes, you _have_ to. Like when protecting others or important secrets. That only I know!"

The Halfa chuckled. Contrary to the brunette's belief, five other people knew of her secret. But that was a long story she'd have to save for some other time.

"Mabel, you say that, but you're the one who told the ghost that his name is Marty McSparklepants!" Dani said between laughter.

" _Yeah_ , to protect us."

"How!? At least I told him that he was a ghost and needed to fly invisibly back to Amity Park."

"His name might've been dangerous."

The two stopped walking and stared at each other before howling with laughter.

"Come on, we need to get back before Mr Pines worries and Dipper starts freaking out."

Mabel frowned at the mention of her brother. Noticing this, Dani rubbed her neck awkwardly.

"I know you want to tell him what's been happening...but trust me, it's not safe to keep bringing people into this mess...And I'm sorry but it's my secret and I don't want anyone else to know."

The sweater lover kicked a nearby pebble, "Don't worry I get it, it just kinda sucks."

Dani cast her eyes away, feeling sorry for her friend and shoved her hands in her hoodie pockets. Silence followed and a heavy sense of misery settled over the two for the remainder of the walk until the Mystery Shack came into view.

Mabel brought up a new point, "You never explained what the broken object was."

Worrying her lip briefly, Dani answered her friend, "The object is a thermos made for catching ghosts. Fortunately, I've never had the pleasure of being trapped in one but I'm lead to believe they shrink you into a large empty space. I'll tell you more about it if I can fix it soon..." she glanced at the shack, "Anyway, here we are, let's get inside."

When the two reached the door, Dani smiled as Mabel opened it and they shuffled into the Gift Shop.

Dipper's voice sounded from the Living Room.

"Mabel where have you been?!"

 **End Chapter 11**

* * *

 **Old review responses -**

 **To answer Arsenal: As cool as those ideas are, that's unfortunately not possible in this story. Maybe you could write something like that?**

 **To answer Wulf2.0: Sorry but this story is focused on Dani. I'll be writing other stories after this so there's potential for him to appear in those.**

 **If you enjoyed this, you can follow, review or favourite the story.**

 **Peace**

 **~Cartoonical**


	12. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Gravity Falls. All rights to Butch Hartman and Alex Hirsch.

Unexpected

Chapter 12 -

The sun beat down heavily on Dani's back but instead of burning...it felt relaxing today.

She lazily dragged her finger in the dirt circling nonsensical patterns. A sigh passed her lips and her brows drew together in thought.

The last day.

Dani stopped her doodle and smudged it out. She didn't have time for this. She should have been saying her goodbyes to the people inside not hanging out with herself.

With a groan she fell backwards so that she was lying down on the dirty ground with her eyes closed. A hand raised to rest on her forehead and she fluttered her eyelids open to squint at the bright sky.

Go. Stay. Stay. Go.

The previous day, a day after the ghost's defeat, Mr Pines had spoken to Dani about her predicament. Now that she was free to leave, he wanted to make sure she would get home safely. What he learned was not exactly expected.

* * *

~Flashback~

"Kid, you'll be off soon then huh?" The owner of the Mystery Shack asked, approaching her in the living room where she was watching cartoons.

"Yep. _Finally_ going travelling again." She joked not taking her eyes off the screen.

"You're probably happy to be free of rules again."

"Hmm." Dani pulled a fake smile and nodded.

There was a brief pause as the old man examined the smile with concern. He was very aware that something was amiss, and he wanted to help her out.

"Kid, what happened to your family?" He suddenly asked in a very blunt manner.

Caught off guard, Dani fumbled for an answer, ultimately spluttering out nothing.

"Do you have somewhere to go back to?" Mr Pines continued.

She blinked at him a few times unsure what to do and his face turned grave.

"No...No I don't. I'm just...travelling." She stated and turned off the TV to fully face him.

"So, what about any relatives? Does anyone know this is what you're up to?" The old man crossed his arms with a frown, evidently concerned for her well being.

"What does it matter?...I might go tomorrow anyway."

"Believe it or not kid, but it matters to me. You're just a child and as you hinted at before, you're tryna survive on your own. Now in my book, that's a big deal."

Dani stared at him, worried her lip and wrung her hands before sliding a hand down her face. She stood and began pacing in a circle.

"Mr Pines, we've known each other for like a week at this point and you've let me into your home, you've provided for me with food, money, and I've been able to wash and sleep. You've helped me out so much so I feel like I can trust you...at least, to an extent. That's why I'm going to tell you and only _you_ about my predicament." She stopped pacing, "I would tell Mabel but, you're an understanding adult; Mabel, who I would've told, is a kid who shouldn't have to worry about me."

"Mabel is only a couple of months younger than you."

"I know, but...you get what I mean."

"Yeah I do." Mr Pines sighed, "Right, I'm happy to know that you can confide in me. I'm all ears kid." He cupped his hands behind his ears for emphasis.

"Alright. Alright, alright, alright," She prepared herself, "basically to fully explain, I have no parents or home. I've been on my own for ages and in that time I decided, I like travelling. So that's what I've been doing for the past few months...going around America...I've only been to a few states so far but then I got to Oregon and I ended up in an accident in the forest and here I am in Gravity Falls. I've been so comfortable with living on my own just wandering about, but now I've spent so much time with you guys...I realise I miss people. Going too long on my own is tearing me apart and I don't know what to do...I do have one relative I'd _love_ to go see...but I'm scared that I'll just be an unnecessary burden to him again. I just..." She groaned in frustration, "I don't know what to do and now I'm talking to an old guy I hardly know about my problems."

"Old guy?"

"Ugh, Sorry...Crap, maybe I shouldn't have told you all that. I don't even feel better."

"Look kid, I actually get where you're coming from."

"Really? How?"

"Believe it or not but I got kicked out of my house when I was younger and I had to try to make a living, which resulted in my going through nearly every state. Granted you're even younger than I was, but you've clearly done well so far."

"Wow...Well what made you stay _here_?"

"Now _that_ is a very long story. If my life was a TV show, it would take like, 40 episodes to get to the explanation."

Dani pulled a face.

"Look, my point is," Mr Pines finished, "you find somewhere that feels like home and you stick to it."

"The first place that feels like home, I don't want to intrude in. And I don't even belong there. The other one, I feel the same about."

"Does the other one happen to be here?"

The Halfa cast her gaze to the ground, unable to meet his eyes and verbally confirm or deny.

"I see."

"Mr Pines, I don't expect you to say anything or do anything but thank you so much for having me up to now. I am not gonna burden you anymore so I will just go tomorrow."

The old man released a bark of laughter, "Kid what? You tell me your life story of how you've got nothing, point out that you feel safe here and then tell me you'll leave? You think you're a burden to me, well then you're wrong. You're welcome to stay if you want to, for as _long_ as you want to...It's much better here than nowhere."

Dani stared at him in shock. She could hardly believe what he was telling her. She could actually live there if she wanted? Damn, she had to stop herself from crying...

"Really?" She choked out, "Mr Pines, you're too generous."

"Tell that to the rest of town." He chuckled.

"But I can't." Dani frowned and gazed at her feet.

Mr Pines looked down at her sympathetically and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Dani, listen to me. If you really are gonna leave, promise me that you'll at least go find that relative and talk to them about your situation."

"So it's either stay at the Mystery Shack or go to Amity Park?"

"Isn't that where you said you were from?"

"Mhm, but my relative also lives there."

"Well, yes, those are your two options."

"...Okay."

* * *

"Are you alright?" A voice dragged her back to reality just as the memory ended.

The ravenette turned her head towards the shadow blocking the sun. She shrugged at the figure,"Yeah...yeah I'm fine...Thanks for asking."

"You sure, you look like you're thinking about a lot?"

"Well Dipper, it is kinda my last day here." She smiled.

"Yeah...," he rubbed his arm, "Hey, um, I know we never spoke to each other much other than when we were hanging out with the teens, but I guess it will be sad to see you go."

"You guess? Dipper please, everyone will be bawling their eyes out at my departure."

He chuckled at that and she feigned hurt, "How rude of you."

"Sorry!" the boy rushed to say, flailing his arms a little.

"Dipper, I was still just teasing."

"Right, well sorry about being sorry then."

The Halfa rolled her eyes, "At least I know I'll miss getting to beat you at bowling." she suddenly pointed out.

Dipper scowled while she laughed, "I bet if we tried again, I would win instead."

"Are you challenging me Pines?"

"You wanna assemble some sticks and get a ball?" He joked before the two started chuckling.

"Dani!" Another voice called out from a short distance away.

"I'll let you two talk." Dipper whispered before getting up and heading off to go back inside.

The ravenette finally stood up and put her hands on her hips with a smile as the female twin reached her. The younger girl was evidently hiding something behind her back.

"So I may or may not have gotten you a leaving present. For my super friend, right, right?" She grinned and Dani shook her head both disapprovingly and happily.

"And the present is?" The Halfa asked, hardly able to contain her excitement at the fact that someone actually bothered to get her something.

"Wait for it, wait for it...Ta da!" The brunette brought out the present for her friend to see, "I fixed your clothes! You know the ones you were wearing when you crashed here? All sewn up and good as, new!"

Dani tried to contain a smile as she gingerly took the pile of clothing and examined the top piece first. It was her blue sweater and it looked better than it did when she first had it! With a new feeling of awe, she hastily grabbed the red shorts and discovered they were in a similar condition. There was absolutely no traces of cuts or burn marks at all.

"Mabel." The Halfa breathed in wonder, "This is amazing, I don't know how you did it..."

"I also fixed the beanie." She grinned before pulling it out of the pocket on her sweater, "Here."

"Mabes you're awesome! This must have taken forever!" Dani shouted as she clung onto her in a tight hug.

"Mabes?"

"Your new nickname dummy."

"Cool! Thank you! Now, come with me, we can hang out in the Attic until you have to leave later." Mabel ordered, dragging Dani away.

"Absolutely. I hope Waddles will be there."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he is."

* * *

 _-Outside Mystery Shack 17:14 PM-_

"Have a safe journey kid."

"Bye dude."

"Stay cool Striker."

"Good luck."

"I'll miss you but have fun!"

"Thanks everyone. It really means the world to me that you've all just been here for me when I needed it the most. I appreciate you all so much and I hope we can see each other again in the future."

"Oh stop it, you'll make us cry!" Stan joked and pretended to dry his eyes.

"Crazy old man." She remarked, earning a 'hey!' from said man, "I better go otherwise I'll miss the bus." She waved at the gang, "See you." She almost whispered when she turned around and began to walk away. But then, not too far from the group, she came to a stop and re-adjusted her bag strap nervously.

'Go. Stay. Stay. Go.' Repeated tauntingly in her mind.

She stared uneasily at the horizon, chewing on her lip with concern. Dani glanced back at the Mystery Shack's inhabitants and Soos and Wendy before turning around again and bowing her head.

Heck if she was gonna give this time up.

She whipped around to face the group again and stomped her foot.

"Mr Pines! If you're sure it's okay, I'd like to stay!"

Stan put a hand to his chin, pretending to think before smiling, "Well I already said so didn't I kid? Looks like you're seeing us again sooner than you thought."

The ravenette broke into a grin while Mabel jumped into the air with a whoop and rushed over to hug her friend.

"I'm glad you're staying! And now the presents can be a thank you gift!"

Wendy came over to ruffle the Halfa's hair, "It's cool that you'll still be here, maybe we can hang out again sometimes now?"

"Sure, your group is awesome."

The red head smiled and pointed finger guns at the girl, who nodded back appreciatively.

"We should celebrate!" Soos piped up, "Let's get snacks and drinks and movies!"

"Snacks? I'm up for that." Dani remarked happily.

"Me and Soos will go buy the stuff, Dani chooses the film with Wendy and Dipper-and-Stan-can-walk-about-aimlessly-okay-bye!" Mabel rushed to drag Soos away after declaring this.

"Seriously Mabel?" Her twin responded.

"Come on Striker let's roll." Wendy smirked, motioning Dani to follow her inside.

...

"This one maybe?"

"I dunno, looks kinda boring, how about this one?"

"Heh, heh. That's a horror you know."

"So?"

"Fine if you want Dipper screaming in your ear."

"Maybe not that then...this one has to be it though." Dani announced determinedly, holding up a case with 'Kiki's delivery service' on the front.

"An Anime? Sounds good to me." Wendy made a thumbs up to show her approval.

"So the film's chosen." The young teen stated, placing the DVD to one side, "What do we do now?"

"Well, Soos and Mabel probably won't be back for a while...Hmm." Wendy turned away in thought, "Hey Dani, did I ever tell you about the roof?"

"What do you mean?"

"This way." Was all the red head said before she got up and lead the girl into the Gift Shop to a curtain. She dragged it back and stood in front of the newly revealed ladder.

"Ready to be amazed?"

"Eh, why not." Dani joked.

Wendy shook her head and began to ascend the ladder, Dani close behind after pulling back the curtain. When Dani finally reached the top, she discovered Wendy with a grin and her arms outstretched in a 'look at all this' manner.

"Check this out!" She beamed.

"What the..." She could see so much from where she stood...it reminded her of flying. Something she wanted to do again soon. "Whoa, the view up here is awesome!"

"Yep, and it's quiet. Feel free to come up here whenever you want to, whether I'm here or not."

"Really? Thank you so much."

"No problem. It's like a restricted access only zone, so don't tell Stan or Soos."

Dani cocked a brow, wondering how Wendy managed to keep that a secret from Stan in his own home.

"Wasn't planning on doing so."

"Nice. Anyway, I'll go back down and get us some Pittz Cola to drink. We can just hang up here 'til the others get back."

"Okay, thanks Wendy."

The lumberjack's daughter flashed a two fingered salute and climbed back down, leaving Dani to think on her own.

...

An hour later and Wendy had gone back downstairs another time to help the others organise everything; once again leaving Dani to her thoughts on the roof.

Said girl sat reclined on the wooden planks, taking small sips of the fizzy drink in her hand. The sun went down slowly while she watched, thinking about her future, past and present.

Gravity Falls was such a comfortable place for her but also dangerous, what with the supernatural lurking around every corner and ghosts chasing after her. At first she worried choosing to stay was a mistake but, in all honesty, the people around her were beginning to feel like the kind of people she needed to have. There was something so right about being in the town in general too, but she didn't understand what.

Coming from a past of living with such a crazed up fruit loop in a bubble of lies to being in such a warm environment where everything felt real was...confusing to her. Did she even deserve it? She had no clue.

As long as it wasn't cruelly snatched away from her, maybe...maybe she could get used to the...happiness and community.

"Dani! Come down the film's ready!"

"We've got your popcorn all warmed up, and the best seat on the couch for you!"

"On my way!"

Yeah, she could definitely get used to this.

* * *

 _-Basement Lab 23:24 PM-_

A man in a trench coat paced around, scanning word after word with tired eyes behind dark glasses. Ford slammed the book shut with a frustrated groan at another lack of information. Another mystery.

The girl staying in the shack was becoming more and more of an anomaly to him. The old man was determined to find out why he felt like there was something off about her.

His eyes landed on a previously discarded tissue taken from the trash, that he had recently cleansed to only have a dry browny-red substance with dark green dots on it and not any germs or other substances. With a sigh, he held it up with uncontaminated tweezers and took it over to a tube which he proceeded to drop it in. The tube then inserted into a scanning device and a screen next to it lit up bright blue.

He was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this.

'Searching For DNA Match'

On one side, of the screen, a spinning wheel came to a stop at '50% Human' while on the other side, another one continued. Ford leant in closer to that side, hoping for some kind of ground breaking answer, when it finally stopped.

'Entity Unknown'

Ford scratched his chin with a focused scowl. "Curiouser and curiouser."

If the girl was supposed to be staying, maybe he could look more into this issue. He couldn't exactly see or talk to her though...

But then, perhaps Dipper could do something.

 **End Chapter 12**

 **End Part 1**

* * *

 **Thanks to all the Reviewers, Followers and Favouriters and Readers in general so far! You're awesome people. ㈇7**

 **Old review responses -**

 **To answer Ohiocarolina's Review: There will be more characters showing up in Part 2. Who they are remains a mystery. .0.**

 **If you enjoyed this, you can follow, review or favourite the story.**

 **Peace**

 **~Cartoonical**


	13. Not Parting Yet

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Gravity Falls. All rights to Butch Hartman and Alex Hirsch.

Unexpected

Chapter 13 -

"Everyone! It's party planning time!"

"Eh?" Dani asked with confusion. Party planning? What for? Was it someone's birthday?

"We are throwing a super duper amazing party right here at the Mystery Shack tomorrow night!" Mabel explained while the everyone listened with blank expressions.

Dipper finally decided to ask for the reason, "Mabel, I don't get it. What's the party for exactly?"

"Because Dani's staying dummy. Grunkle Stan approved it and everything!"

"Wait hold up." The ravenette interjected with a wave of her hands, "You're throwing a party for me?"

"Yes, why do you sound so surprised?"

"Uh, no reason it's just a bit of a shock is all. I didn't think my staying was all that of a big deal." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well it is! And that's why we're inviting other people too."

"Like who? I don't know anyone."

"Dani you know Wendy's friends." Dipper pointed out and remembering this, she nodded in agreement.

"Sure...but that's about it."

"Exactly!" the eldest twin exclaimed loudly causing Dani to jolt slightly, "We can use this to introduce you to everyone! For example, you still haven't met Candy and Grenda."

Ah, Candy and Grenda. Mabel had mentioned them when her and Dipper gave Dani the tour around town, but she never did get to meet them in the end.

"Ooh, _I_ first met them at a party and now you will too! It must be a sign that we'll all be like, best friends or something."

"Maybe." They'd have to see when Dani actually spoke to them.

"Hey Hambone, we don't want to overwhelm Dani with too many people." Soos piped up and the girl mouthed a 'thank you' at him.

"Come on it's just my friends and stuff."

"Dude, Soos is right. Candy and Grenda is obviously okay but other than that, let's only invite like, the other people you'll actually see a lot. So no random people in town." Wendy continued.

"It would be easier if there aren't too many strangers there." The Halfa added her two cents to help convince the girl. Honestly the idea of having to meet so many people was unthinkable for her. She hoped the tween understood.

Mabel chewed her lip for a moment before looking at Dani and grinning, "Okay, if it makes you happy! The party's for you after all and you do still get to meet my friends."

"Yeah, well that's sorted. What did you want us to do now?" the ravenette asked a little hesitantly. Knowing Mabel, she might've wanted crazy lights and brights colours. RIP epileptics.

"I am so glad you asked." She turned her attention to the rest of the room, "Everyone! here are your lists." She skipped around handing everyone but Dani a list.

As they all received their lists, the each pulled an awkward expression.

"Oh cool, I don't have to be on entry duty this time." Wendy remarked after a moment with a grin.

"Yep! I know you hated that last time and I want everyone to have fun, so nobody has to do it because entry's free!"

"FREE?!" Mr Pine's voice bellowed from a nearby location and he marched into the room not a moment later.

The kids in the room held back chuckles at his anger.

"Please Grunkle Stan. It's for the sake of everyone."

He pouted and planted his fists on his hips, squinting at everyone before returning to Mabel.

"Just this once."

The girl squealed and clapped her hands before running towards him and hugging him tightly, "You won't regret it."

* * *

"Come on! Come on! Everyone, last minute arrangements must be done! The star of the show will be here in T-minus any second now!" Were the first words Dani heard upon descending the stairs. Immediately, she located the one who was speaking. Mabel of course.

"What's happening now?" She expected her arrival to scare the girl but to her surprise, Mabel barely reacted.

"I told them you'd appear. Also, I'm so glad you asked." the brunette turned to cup her hands by her mouth, "IS EVERYONE DONE?" She shouted.

Dani winced at the volume. Of course her super hearing amplified Mabel's voice...

A 'yep' a 'yeah' and a 'yes' were returned to the girl's question.

"Then Soos hit the lights!"

Barely a second later the room was plunged into darkness. Fortunately Dani's eyes didn't begin to glow but instead something cooler happened. Kinda.

Soos turned the party lights on so that the room lit up again, but with dots of an array of different colours that flashed randomly around. A disco ball hung in the middle of the ceiling, reflecting the lights and further bringing a magical effect to the lighting. Colourful banners decorated the walls and for some reason, confetti covered the floor. But the best part to Dani was a load of snacks and drinks spread over three tables.

"Mabes, you did good." she announced proudly.

"Psh, you flatter too much. Now, the guests will arrive in like five minutes so go get changed!" the sweater lover ordered.

"Changed? Why can't I just wear this." Dani gestured to her signature outfit that had recently been repaired.

"Because, it's a party."

"...Okay fine, but I'll have to borrow something of yours." She pointed out before reluctantly returning back upstairs.

"No problem! I'd say make it good but I know all of my clothes are good!"

* * *

-19:46 PM-

A good 30 minutes into the party, Dani had so far only been introduced to one person, an old guy going by the name McGucket who had been shown to her by the twins. She found him to be a bit of an oddball but well-meaning. He also seemed to have a history with the Pines family.

The ravenette had to admit she was being fairly anti-social but she didn't really feel like approaching anyone yet. Plus, it wasn't as easy to do when there were a lot of people around her. At that point, she was only talking to Mabel in the hope's that she wouldn't be forced to go up to anyone just yet.

"So, this party is pretty fantastic." She cracked a wavering smile, but she couldn't deny being impressed at the amount of happy people and the number of dancers.

"Fantastic is my speciality. Along with awesome, amazing, brilliant, super, and an assortment of other words." The brunette joked with a grin.

Dani shook her head, "I don't disagree."

"You know, me and Dip-Dop are gonna have a super party like this when it's our birthday!"

"It's August 31st right?"

Mabel gasped, "Is being psychic one of your powers?!"

"No, Stan told me."

"Sweet, we'd be in the same school year." I realise much to my delight. You know, if I went to school.

"Great!" She gasps, "Wait, I don't even know when your birthday is either!"

"December 5th."

"That makes you...8 months older than us?! Oh man that's over half a year." She pouts.

I pat her on the back and smirk triumphantly, "And I'm still a teen and you're not."

"No fair. At least I'm the Alpha twin." Mabel pouts.

"Alpha twin?"

"Yep, I was born five minutes before Dipper."

Even though she also already knew this, Dani still felt as though Dipper fit the role of older twin better due to his less...reckless behaviour and more protective nature. She would know, she got that impression from Danny.

"Well" she perks up, "hate to abandon you at your own party but I'm gonna hit the dance floor. You should go mingle D."

"Oh Mabel you think, but no."

She chuckles, "You never know what will happen 'til you try. That's why you always try."

"Yeah, yeah." I wave a hand dismissively as she disappears from my sight.

And mingle with who exactly? Who would she go to first that wasn't already busy?

Her blue eyes dulled as she scanned around at the nearby party-goers lazily. There's wasn't exactly anyone not pre-occupied so she began to wander around a bit instead. Until she came across one person she could talk to.

A certain blue vested boy.

"You good there Dipper? You look a little out of place." The ravenette joked good naturedly once she reached him.

"Uh..thanks? I'm just waiting for someone. She said she'd come if she could."

"She? Oooh, you got a girlfriend Dipper?" Dani teased and leaned forwards, wanting to know more.

"What? No." Even with the flashing lights, she still managed to catch his blush. "She's just a friend. Why does a guy being friends with a girl automatically mean they have to like each other?"

"That's not true, take me and you for example. We're just friends."

"True."

"So, who's the girl?"

"Oh, you're not gonna drop it then?"

"Nope."

Dipper sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "...Her name is Pacifica okay?"

"Pacifica..." The Halfa tapped her chin in thought, "Why do I feel like I recognise that name?"

"Mabel's probably mentioned her, or you've seen her in a newspaper."

"'She famous?"

"In this town."

Well good on Dipper for catching someone famous...and likely rich.

"Dani!"

I hear Mabel calling me from the other side of the room. Seriously, she tells me to go talk to people and decides to call me back not even five minutes later? I hope she doesn't want me to dance, that would just be embarrassing, both for me and the people around me.

"Well," She started, preparing her exit, "good luck with your girlfriend."

"She's not my- oh never mind."

The ravenette spotted her friend talking with a short Asian girl and a larger girl. They turned her way as she approached.

"Dani, I have two very important people to show you. This is Candy and Grenda. Ta da!" The sweater lover gestured at each respectively, a grin on her face threatening to split her lips.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you Dani." Grenda said with a surprisingly gruff voice.

"Yes, Mabel has told us a lot about you." Candy continued.

"Likewise." The Halfa responded casually.

Then the four went silent. No one knew what to say next. Dani scratched her neck in discomfort.

Mabel suddenly coughed into her fist as her smile wavered, "Come on you three, why don't you talk about your interests!"

"You guys like Alternative Rock?" She asked, trying to help Mabel in breaking the ice.

"We both listen to Pop and Heavy metal." Candy responds.

"Heavy metal ey? That's cool I guess. Any particular bands?"

"If you don't listen to Metal, you probably wouldn't know."

"Um okay. New topic! Reading material. Comic books, normal books, manga, genres. Discuss." Dani didn't really know what information she wanted or _needed but she'd start with some basics to try to figure out their personalities and if they would ultimately clash with her._

"Sure, we read." Grenda answered somewhat sassily.

"Yes, especially romance novels." The two glanced at Mabel and devolved into a fit of giggles. Said girl shoved them both with embarrassment and chuckled nervously.

"Tell no one, _especially_ not Grenda's mother."

"Got it... Uh, if that's all I'm gonna uh, go talk to some other people."

"But you've _just_ met these two." Mabel pointed out with a tilt of her head.

"I know but I need to meet the rest too right? I'll be back later." The Halfa promised with a grimace before zipping away into the crowd once again.

"Dani!" The brunette called after her, but she ignored the girl.

The Halfa reached the food table and grabbed some punch before leaning against it. She was very much aware of the way her departure from the girls had been rash but she wasn't relating to Mabel's friends. The conversing was getting dry. Mabel's friends didn't seem like they'd be interested in the same things as her so what could she have said? Romance novels? Blergh.

"So, what's got you down party girl?"

"Oh, hi Wendy." She noticed the older girl's ginger hair out the corner of her eye, "I'm good actually."

"You sure? You seem to be hanging with yourself which is a little odd seeing as though this party's for you."

"Yeah well, it's just...I don't know where to start. _Who_ to start with. I've never had so much attention on myself from this many people. I'm used to...blending in, not standing out."

"I get that." The red head drank some punch, "But if I was you I'd just do it. I know it doesn't seem as easy as that but just try saying hello first, you don't need to plan what to say, a conversation should just come naturally. Besides, you're Dani. You're the bold mischievous kid that we all love."

The younger teen smiled up at her with appreciation, "Thanks Wendy, you always know what to say."

Wendy returned the smile and ruffled her hair, "Go kid."

"I'm a teen." Dani smirked.

"Yeah, whatever."

The Halfa shook her head before forcing herself back into the crowd, directing herself towards a more populated area. She spotted two people talking and figured she could start with them. As she manoeuvred over to them, she took a deep breath. Time to say hello.

The two men halted their conversation as she arrived.

With a wave, Dani introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Dani," she started, "I hope you guys are enjoying the party."

"Oh you're the star of the day, well congratulations! And yes, this party is _fantastic_. I'm Tyler by the way." The smaller man giggled.

"And I'm Manly Dan! Yeah!" The much larger man punched his fist in the air. Dani admired his enthusiasm.

"Aren't you Wendy's dad?"

"You a friend?"

The ravenette shrugged, "...I think so."

"Your name is like mine and you're friends with my daughter..." He tapped his chin and the girl shuffled on the spot wondering what he was about to say, "Okay! You're good in my books!"

"Right." Dani nervously pointed a finger gun at him with the hand not holding the cup of punch and backed away. She honestly felt a little frightened of the guy but she wouldn't say that out loud, "Continue to enjoy yourselves then."

She breathed a sigh of relief as she swung around to find someone else to say hey to, but in her haste, the Halfa bumped into someone and the drink left her hand.

"Watch where you're-OH MY GOSH. Did you actually just spill that on me?!"

...And landed on their outfit.

 **End Chapter 13**

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this, you can follow, review or favourite the story.**

 **Peace**

 **~Cartoonical**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Gravity Falls. All rights to Butch Hartman and Alex Hirsch.

Unexpected

Chapter 14 -

The girl stepped back with disgust and annoyance at the apologetic Halfa. She had an air about her that screamed living in luxury as she flapped a hand about in front of her jacket.

"Oh shoot, I am so sorry." Dani gushed out, "I was just turning around and I had no idea you were there." she tried to explain.

The other girl, swept a few blonde locks away from her shoulder and huffed, "You're just lucky I'm not wearing Cashmere."

Dani figured that was some kind of expensive material.

"I'll grab you a towel or something from upstairs."

"Upstairs?" The blonde placed her hands on her hips defensively, "Why would you be allowe- Wait a second. You're Dani!"

"Um yeah, I am. And I'm spilling drinks on my guests." She chuckled wearily.

"Dipper never said anything about you being a klutz."

Pulling a face at the jab but otherwise ignoring her remark, Dani instead offered up a question, "You and Dipper are good friends then?" This was most likely the rich girl he'd been waiting for.

"Yes. I-mean-no-of-course-not!"

"Oh my gosh. You've got to be Pacifica."

"I don't have to be anyone...And Dipper's mentioned me to you?"

"Yeah he said he's waiting for you." The Halfa analysed the girl's response and held back a smirk.

Pacifica seemed to consider her words momentarily before huffing and sticking her nose in the air, "...So he should, it would be rude not to."

"So do you want that towel or na?"

"Dipper's waiting, I can't keep him hanging around." The blonde muttered quietly to herself while glancing around worriedly. Dani smiled as her heightened hearing picked up her words regardless.

"Actually, you know it's only really on your jacket so if you took that off you'd be fine." She suggested.

Pacifica's attention returned to the girl before her before she glanced down at the stain. Dani wasn't wrong, the spillage was mostly on the jacket while the little part on her dress was hardly visible.

"Okay, you're excused this time Danielle but don't let it happen again." the rich kid remarked, slipping off the jacket and flinging it at the Halfa...Who caught it without looking.

"Thank you...And it's _Dani_ not Danielle."

"Whatever." Pacifica dismissed her before striding away to find Dipper.

Dani huffed in annoyance. How could Dipper be friends with someone so rude? _Why?_ Well okay that wasn't fair, they did seem to care about eachother. Pacifica didn't appear so keen to express this but Dani could see it.

Deciding to forget about it the girl's behaviour, the ravenette went to drop the Blonde's jacket in a closet. Literally.

"Making friends?" A gruff voice only recognisable as Stan asked upon her exiting the small room.

"Funny." She muttered drily, crossing her arms.

"Well a little heads up. To me, that Northwest girl spells nothing but trouble. I don't really know why her and Dipper became so chummy but it seemed to happen when they had their annual mansion party...Maybe he's been brainwashed."

"To be honest Stan, I think Pacifica really does care about Dipper. She seemed _happy_ to be seeing him."

The old man scoffed, "Is that so? Well hang around that girl and tell me that again. Northwest's care about no one but themselves. Don't let 'em fool you."

"Sure." Dani mumbled as Stan took off to the dance floor. He'd probably had some bad experience with her family in the past and didn't want Dipper to have any connections to them...

Speaking of the Pines family, it was probably time to return to Mabel. The Halfa sought out her friend amongst the hazy lights until she spied the girl in her maroon off the shoulder sweater. She weaved through the mass of people and waved as she approached the brunette.

"Hey."

"Oh hi you're back! Just in time too."

A bead of sweat rolled down the Halfa's forehead.

"Just in time for what?" She hesitantly asked, noticing the sly smile on Mabel's face.

"We're gonna join the dance competition!"

"Dance competition? What dance competition?"

"The one we're going to win!" Mabel stated, standing in a proud stance with her hands on her hips.

Dani looked apologetically into her friends eyes. A wave of guilt washed over her before she responded, "Mabel, hate to burst your bubble but I do not dance. At all."

"What! You were great at DPR!...Come on please it will be fun!"

The Halfa cast her eyes to the ground and rubbed her arm awkwardly, "Sorry Mabes...but I'll cheer you on! I know you'll win for sure."

Her words of encouragement, or maybe her discomfort convinced the brunette to stop her attempts at getting Dani to join her and she backed off with an understanding smile. At least she wasn't going to drag the girl out of her comfort zone...well for now.

"Alright P-P-P-Party people! It's T-T-T-Time for the D-D-D-Dance off!" Soos announced after briefly pausing the music. The declaration was closely followed by an explosion sound and an epic guitar riff.

"Any and all dancers please make your way to the D-D-D-Dance floor. Ah man, gotta get this mic fixed." He said before discarding it on the floor. He cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted, "The super awesome radical dance off starts in 3! 2! 1! Now!"

Dani cried out words of encouragement to her friend as she began the battle.

...

Not to anyone who knew her's surprise, Mabel won the dance and the Mystery Shack gang as well as Candy and Grenda, applauded her achievement from the side-lines. Even Pacifica who came second, likely to her parents future chagrin, couldn't help the smile that twitched at the corners of her mouth.

"You did good Mabel." She stated and patted the girl on the shoulder, only to disappear from the dance floor barely a moment later.

Dani's eyebrows rose and from the happy surprise on Mabel's face, rightly so. Maybe Dipper really had gotten this girl to turn over a new leaf, not like Dani had any clue what she was like previously. Although from how Stan put it, some kind of spoilt brat.

Dipper chose that moment to appear beside the Halfa. Perhaps she would've been startled if it weren't for the fact that she sensed his approach.

"Mabel's pretty proud huh." She grinned at him.

"Yeah, she has the right to be too." Dipper started with an equally big smile, "Last time she would've won but Pacifica had to."

Speak of the "devil".

"Why's that?" She found herself asking.

Dipper hesitated for a second, obviously aware of his potential slip up and refused to meet Dani's eyes.

"Probably to do with her pride." He lied.

The Halfa eyed him for a moment. She didn't buy what he had said but didn't press the issue further. She had no right to interfere.

"Well anyway," the boy continued, blatantly attempting to digress from the topic and clear the awkwardness in the air, "Seems like this party's wrapping up."

"Mhm." She hummed in agreement, noticing that some people were gathering their belongings.

Did Dani meet _everyone_? No, but in her books, she met enough people for the night...Probably.

Her brows furrowed. Mabel had wanted her to meet their friends, the least she could've done was legitimately made an effort...Maybe she could try to remedy that.

"I'll be right back." The Halfa quipped before suddenly darting away in the direction of the stage not waiting for Dipper's response.

Upon reaching said stage, Dani tapped Soos to get his attention.

"Wassup dawg." He said as way of greeting, "You enjoy the party?"

"Yeah it was super." She only half lied and fortunately the large man didn't notice. "Uh, listen, I have something I want to announce. Could I possibly do that?"

Soos considered the request for less than a second before shrugging, "Sure dawg, it's your party. Although I suggest no cursing."

Dani thanked him graciously and grabbed the now apparently "fixed" microphone and tapped it. The instant feedback was unwelcomely grating and momentarily made her sensitive ears want to bleed but it was fortunately quick to cut off.

The Halfa took a deep breath and began to speak, "If I could have everyone's attention for a moment, I'd like to talk to you all."

What seemed like a hundred heads turned to the direction her voice had come from.

"Okay...Hello everyone, I'm Dani, the person who this party was for." She began, "I just wanted to thank you all for coming, I got to personally meet a few of you but not everyone so that's why I'm introducing myself now. I honestly hope you all enjoyed yourselves tonight and got to breathe a bit." She ended only to think up something else, "And I also hope you stop by the Mystery Shack again soon because the Gift Shop has some great merchandise!" She suddenly added. She caught Stan pumping his fist in the air with a grin at her advertisement and found herself smiling too.

"So yeah, have a safe journey home people! Goodb-b-b-ye-Soos I thought this was fixed!" She called at the man.

"Never said it was dude!" He shouted back with a chuckle that became contagious.

Dani calmed it back down to a smile and dropped the mic in front of her to signal that she was done. A little applause popped up in the crowd and she tried hard not to get bashful, instead running a hand through her hair and keeping up the smile.

Eventually, Dani was standing at the door to wave everyone off and try to learn the rest of the guests names. Once the remaining people were just the Mystery Shack gang, she moved back to the party room to grab some snacks.

"I need to go now. See you dudes later." Wendy stated while texting her dad and leaving the Shack.

Soos shifted his weight from foot to foot unsurely, "I'll stay to help you guys clean up."

"Thanks Soos." Stan responded gratefully and then the five left set about packing away all the party equipment and any leftover food.

"That was a pretty good speech Dani." The large man pointed out as he pushed some leftover now inedible food into a trash bag.

Dani quickly grabbed a handful of Doritos from the table before he could discard the cream cheese, "Thanks Soos! Couldn't have done it without you letting me up there." She responded.

"Of course dude.

* * *

 _-Attic 22:31 PM-_

The twins and Dani shuffled into their room either sleepily rubbing at their eyes or letting out long yawns.

"I'm sooo tired." Mabel groaned making a bee-line for her bed. She face planted straight onto it still fully dressed, shoes and all. "Sleep take me awayyyyy."

The other two in the room chuckled at her antics. The ravenette shook her head with a 'tsk'.

"Mabes, you need to get changed. You'll regret it in the morning and you know it." She chastised the girl.

"Future me can worry about that." the brunette mumbled, waving a hand dismissively in no particular direction.

"Fine, but future you better not tell us off for not stopping you because at least we tried...Well, at least _I_ tried." She gave a pointed look at Dipper who was just climbing into his own bed. He rolled his eyes in response.

"If Mabel is acting like this, we probably can't help her anyway...Let's just hope there won't be a significant amount of complaints in the morning."

"True that."

"Hey, I can hear you both!" Mabel snapped lazily.

Dani simply laughed and dragged her beanbag out into the open along with her blanket before getting comfy.

"Goodnight guys."

"Night." Dipper replied and reached over to switch off the light. The room was instantly plunged into darkness and all was quiet...until Mabel suddenly mumbled out something again.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite."

"Mabel!"

With a chuckle Dani joked, "Mabel's right Dipper, they could get you in the night."

"Not funny. Anyway, you're the most likeliest out of anyone to get bedbugs from that beanbag." This comment earned a nose wrinkle of disgust from the Halfa, "Actually, that reminds me, if you're supposed to be staying for a while shouldn't you have a bed or something?"

She couldn't help the smirk from forming on her lips, "Dipper, if that's supposed to be an invitation-"

"Oh my- You know I didn't mean it like that. I'm being serious here. " Even without looking at him, Dani could tell he was blushing.

"Well, if anything, we can discuss the matter in the morning. For now, I want to sleep."

"Okay. Again, 'night everyone."

A soft snore coming from Mabel's bed alerted Dipper and Dani that the other member of the room was no longer awake.

"Nevermind, goodnight _Dani_."

"Goodnight Dipper."

Maybe he was right... After all, the beanbag she had been continuously sleeping on was starting to become a pain. No, scratch that, it _had_ become a pain a while ago, but Dani had the decency not to complain...Perhaps now that the topic had been brought up, she could ask Stan about her future living arrangements in the morning.

 **End Chapter 14**

* * *

 **Old review responses -**

 **To answer Darkverger1's Review: Yeah you guessed correct. Here's a free virtual cookie ㇱ0**

 **To answer Parkermundane's Review: Thank you for your nice comment :D and also, from my inbox I can see how excited you were for a new chapter XD I appreciate that a lot**

 **If you enjoyed this, you can follow, review or favourite the story.**

 **Peace**

 **~Cartoonical**


	15. Don't Get Comfy

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Gravity Falls. All rights to Butch Hartman and Alex Hirsch.

Unexpected

Chapter 15 -

"So Stannnn."

"Yes Dani?" He replied cautiously as the girl reached up to her neck and scratched it awkwardly.

"You know how I've been here for some time and am going to be staying longer?"

Stan chewed on a pancake piece and mumbled a yes, clearly still wary about what she was going to say or do next.

"Well Dipper kinda brought up the fact that sleeping on a beanbag every night isn't ideal and-"

"You want your own bed."

"...Yes."

"Alright."

"Wait seriously?" She asked unbelievingly, "Stan you're the best!"

"Actually, hold up a second. You're not gonna be able to fit another bed in that room."

"I know! We'll convert the old storage room into a new bedroom!" Mabel exclaimed, having just materialised beside Dani.

The old man did a double-take "Jeeze kid. Where did you come from?"

"That's not important." the brunette waved off the question dismissively.

"What storage room are you talking about anyway?" Stan tried instead.

"You know, the one that had the wax figures before?" Mabel said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh...You got a point there kid...The storage room it is. If that's fine with you Dani?"

The girl in question shook her head and waved her hands, clearly lost in how quickly the situation had changed, "Hang on. I only wanted a _bed_ not a bed _room_...This is too much after you've already done a lot for me." The Halfa attempted to stop them much to the amusement of the two.

"Only trouble is," Stan started, returning his attention to the sweater-clad preteen, "There's one window and it's small and high up."

"Fine by me but-" Dani attempted to say but Mabel cut in. She and Stan continued the conversation like the Halfa wasn't there.

"Leave it to Mabel. I'm gonna perform an ultimate room makeover!" The girl exclaimed with a fist pump.

"I can see if Soos is able to help as well." The old man suggested and stood from his seat, picking his plate up in the process.

"Perfect! We'll make it the coolest room ever!" Mabel declared and followed her Grunkle out of the room.

"...Guys, I just wanted a bed!" Dani cried out but there was no one left to hear her.

* * *

"So this is my supposed new room? You know the one I still haven't actually accepted." Blue eyes pierced Mabel with a pointed look.

The room was quite unimpressive in it's state at the time. Like really bland and empty. Plus, there were cobwebs everywhere...Not much of a storage room if all it did was store spiders.

"Dani, Dani, Dani." the brunette girl chastised, "When we're done with this you won't be able to say no!"

The Halfa sighed in defeat, "I give up! If you're really doing this, It's gonna take a _lot_ of work."

"Oh I know that. That's the fun part." She stated before stepping down into the room and examining it all.

"I feel that...But in relation to kicking ghost butt." The teen smirked and her friend glanced at her with a smile and an eye roll.

Dani followed Mabel into her future bedroom and took the time to feel the space of it. Something suddenly occurs to her.

"Hey Mabes? You mentioned wax figures...What happened to them?"

The girl stopped measuring a wall to face the Halfa, "Oh those? Me and Dipper destroyed those."

The expression on Dani's face elicited a chuckle from the brunette, "Wax people uprising," she explained nonchalantly, "It was fun."

"Uh huh."

"Now!" Mabel 'holstered' the measuring tape and clasped her hands together, "We begin the work!"

"I have another question."

"Ask away!"

"How exactly do you plan on paying for anything?"

The smile fell from the younger girl's face almost comically, "Oh."

...

After many times of walking into a site of madness and destruction rather than _con_ struction; hearing crashes and the sound of breaking glass from the living room and shouts of either frustration or pain, the decorations and furniture of the room had been set up. Or so Mabel told Dani.

"Trust me Dani, you'll love it!" She assured the girl whilst dragging her off down the corridor.

As they got to the room and the others, (being Dipper, Stan and Soos), were waiting outside with smiles on their faces and sporting quite a few plasters.

"And now to reveal the fantastic masterpiece!" Mabel began, reaching for the doorknob but Dani jumped forward and caught her wrist.

"Wait!" She exclaimed before clearing her throat, "Can I do it please?"

The brunette blinked blankly a couple of times but ended up grinning at her, "Of course!"

Okay. Dani exhaled heavily through her nose. Her very own room. Both a frightening and exciting prospect even if it would only be temporary. She felt even more guilty that they had done this for her...But even so, she couldn't help but smile warmly as she grabbed the doorknob.

Pulling back the door revealed a _much_ nicer place than what she had last saw. She stared back at the group with shock before facing the room again and tiptoeing down the few steps inside.

The walls, once cracked and decaying, were now surprisingly _fixed_ and actually looked stable. The light had been changed so that it no longer flickered and the cover had become round instead of a cone. Another tinier detail was that the glass in the window was different as the previous triangle design had been removed. Too bad, she'd kind of liked it.

Furniture wise, now she had her own set of drawers and for some reason her own desk. Both homemade but not shoddy. There was a little bookshelf, likely Dipper's choice, and the shelf on the wall had been replaced by a sturdier one with the junk on top it discarded or placed elsewhere.

"What do you think?"

Dani was caught slightly off guard at the unsureness in her friend's usually confident voice.

"Y-Yeah it's great." She replied, regaining her voice, "And I can see you guys worked hard, so it's not like I'm gonna say no now." She smirked.

The last thing the Halfa noticed was her new bed, positioned in the corner opposite the window. In a fit of happiness, she ran over to it and flopped on the sheets at the last second.

"Just leave me here, it's perfect." She mumbled into the pillow.

"It's good that you like it. I don't think I can stand another splinter." She heard Soos say. The ravenette's head snapped back up.

"Sorry!"

And everyone erupted into laughter.

* * *

 _-Ford's Office 00:13 AM-_

"Great uncle Ford? Are you here? I have some news!"

Dipper moved further into the private office in search of the man. He got to a desk with a funny little object and some tools beside it.

"I wonder what-"

"It's a little project of mine."

"Waa!" The boy jumped to the side and turned around, "Great uncle Ford, you scared me."

"My apologies Dipper," he chuckled not looking all that sorry, "I was at work on a different thing when you came in. This project though, once complete, should be able to fix anything in a matter of seconds just by sticking it onto a broken object."

"That's cool!...Will it be able to heal _people_?"

"Unfortunately no...but good enough right?"

"I guess. Anyway, I came here to tell you that Dani now has her own room on the ground floor so if you have to go upstairs at all you'll have to be even more careful. I had to be careful coming down here too." He explained.

"I see." The man said blankly after a moment's pause.

Dipper noticed the sudden change in mood, "What's the matter great unc-"

"So now she's gotten proper living arrangements. Well I wouldn't be so quick in welcoming her to the Shack." Ford suggested to the surprise and confusion of the boy.

"What? Why not?" He sputtered out. What was this about?

With a sigh the older man began to pace, "Dipper, I have a job for you."

"A job?" Usually he was all up for helping the man but right now something wasn't right, "I'm sorry great uncle Ford but I don't understand what's-"

"There's something off about that girl. In order to protect the others, I need you to do some sleuthing." He came to a stop beside the door, "Okay, basically I want you to stalk her."

Dipper pulled a face, "I haven't noticed anything bad about Dani. Other than the fact that she does occasionally pull a prank or two...but she seems perfectly normal."

"Dipper, you know very well that not everything will be as it seems."

The boys' eyes widened, "Do...Do you know something?"

"Yes and No. For now I need you to get me more information. Then I can explain."

Dipper hesitated. This girl was one of his sister's _best_ friends...and maybe even a friend of his. Would it be right to do this even with the potential consequences?

"I'm not sure if I should."

"Dipper," Ford crouched down so that he was level with the boy, "You'll be protecting your family and friends."

The almost teen rubbed his arm uncomfortably. Did he really want to risk his friendship(?) with the girl he'd only know for a little over a week. The girl who had done nothing but be kind to him and his family and friends...Not including the few pranks she'd pulled of course...

But this wasn't about _him_ , this was about doing what he could to look out for the rest of the people around him. If there was _something_ suspicious about her to the point that Ford was concerned, then he needed to help.

"...Okay, I'll do it." He decided.

"Good." Ford smiled, "Trust me, this will all work out for the best in the end."

Dipper wasn't so sure about that but he did trust his great uncle...so yes, he would listen.

For now.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Dipper climbed out from behind the vending machine and silently slid it back into place.

"Dipper? What are you doing in the Gift Shop?"

The boy felt his heart stop for a moment as he body went rigid with panic. He twisted around in record time to face one sleepy black haired girl. She seemed completely harmless he considered for a moment.

"Me? I uh, was getting a snack from the vending machine." The brunette stuttered out quickly.

"You do realise there's food in the fridge?"

"I wanted some chocolate."

The girl blinked a couple of times and raised an eyebrow, "...You don't have any."

"Right...I er, remembered I'd have to pay!"

Dani crossed her arms. The eyebrow remained raised, showing she wasn't impressed with his version of events.

"Okay..." She drawled, "Well, I know a trick to these." She strode towards him and upon reaching the vending machine, typed in a random code. A packet of M&Ms fell down. Dani snatched it out of the flap and shoved it into Dipper's arms before heading back to her room.

"You know, you never mentioned what you were doing up." He pointed out as curiosity got the better of him.

"I heard a noise." She muttered as she left.

But that didn't make sense. Even if he'd made a little noise pushing the vending machine back, it would've been far too quiet for a normal human to hear in her room.

 _Normal_...

Dipper re-considered Ford's words.

Perhaps he really did need to be wary...

 **End Chapter 15**

* * *

 **And that is the last of the updated chapters. A completely _brand new_ never seen before chapter will be heading your way soon so keep an eye out! ㈆4**

 **Old review responses -**

 **To answer xAmethystFox's Review: I'm happy you're enjoying this story :D**

 **And to answer the Guest's Review: I'm happy that you're also enjoying this. It really motivates me more when I get reviews like this. Also, you're not the first person to ask about Danny. All I'll say is that my lips are sealed...**

 **If you enjoyed this, you can follow, review or favourite the story.**

 **Peace**

 **~Cartoonical**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tfw you had the chapter ready a week ago but didn't save itriwknklnfjw**

 **Phew, hey guys I see it's been a very long time since the last official update, hehehe...**

 **If you haven't been aware of the recent chapter reposting then you'll probably be thinking I haven't touched this story since last year but no, I've edited all the previous chapters, to add a little more info and change the pov to permanently third person past tense in the past month.**

 **I never forgot about this story and I swore to continue it so that's what I'm doing, and don't worry, I don't hate writing this or anything I've just had a lot going on.**

 **I'm still busy now so updates will remain without a schedule, but I will say this once again:**

 **I will _never_ , abandon this story.**

 **Now you probably wanna read so I'll let you go do that.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Gravity Falls. All rights to Butch Hartman and Alex Hirsch.

Unexpected

Chapter 16 -

Dani woke up pondering her plans in Gravity Falls. With her own room now, how long was she going to stay? Not forever of course but seemingly some time. To the end of the Summer like the twins? Would that be taking advantage of the Pines' hospitality?

She groaned and crawled out of bed to sit on the edge. Still wearing a pair of Mabel's pyjamas she noted unhappily.

No more borrowing. She had to provide for herself if she was going to leave eventually. Sure, she had managed before...but not sufficiently. Going back to surviving on nothing would be a nightmare... But how would she get the money?

She tapped her chin in thought and ran through a list of places.

The arcade? No way, she'd want to use the machines all the time. Plus the music would become too irritating after a few _days._

The diner? That idea sounded alright...but then she remembered that she'd potentially first need to know how to cook or have to juggle with remembering orders and not getting pissy at rude customers.

And then there was the problem that she was only 13 so the chances of getting hired were also low for many places. If only someone she _knew_ could give her a job...

Suddenly the young teen shot up and slapped her forehead.

Of course! The Gift Shop!

That way she could return the favour of everything Stan had done for her and get payed!... Oh right, if she was getting payed then as much as she'd be giving, she'd also be taking away because of the money. It wasn't equal.

Maybe she could do something for everyone afterwards?

Dani flopped back on the bed with a huff. Why did this have to be so complicated.

As she tried to come up with other idea, there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She called out, glancing in the wooden barricade's direction.

"It's Dipper! Me and Mabel wanted to know if you'd like to go with us into town!"

Dani frowned, "Why?" She answered at first, "It's like...7 AM or something!"

There was a delay in his response and for a moment, the Halfa wondered if he'd left.

"Actually it's 12:39 PM!"

"WHAT!?" She bolted up and ran to the door, nearly tripping up the few steps before swinging it open.

She stared at the shaken boy on the other side desperately, "What do you mean it's 12:39? How did I sleep in that long?..." She mumbled the last part to herself in bewilderment.

"Um anyway, do you wanna come?" He continued, somewhat nervously from her prior reaction.

Dani calmed down and glanced back at him, "I'd like to, but I have some stuff to take care of today. Maybe some other time?"

"Oh alright then, well I'll let Mabel know." Dipper replied before heading off to his sister.

"Looks like it's time to start the day." She closed the door and went to grab her usual outfit from her drawers, "Well what's left of it."

...

Even though she wasn't going with the twins, Dani decided to see them off and sat in their room as they went about gathering their belongings.

"What exactly are you guys doing today?"

Dipper stopped packing his bag for a moment and nonchalantly waved a hand, "Mabel wants to go shopping or something."

Covering a snicker with her hand, Dani responded, "You sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes, it's a very good idea thank you very much!"

"Heh, sorry Mabes."

"Anyway," The boy in the room cut in, "I think it's time we head out. Better to get it over with right?" He added as an afterthought.

His sister pouted and crossed her arms, "You guys are so mean!"

"Not our fault you like to take _excruciatingly_ long amounts of time choosing between two items of clothing." Dani retorted good naturedly.

"Both those skirts were both calling me okay." The brunette defended.

"Sure."

Dani swung her legs on the end of Mabel's bed lazily before her foot came into contact with something metal. Reaching down, she grabbed hold of a can and brought it out to inspect it.

 _Uncle Bares Apocalypse Bears?_

"I see you looking at those gummy bears." Mabel piped up, "They last 10 years, I'm collecting them for the apocalypse!" She giggled.

"Uh huh."

The brunette cringed and slumped her shoulders in defeat, "Okay you got me, I just want to make sure I have gummy bears forever."

"Mabel, you already have braces...You sure you want to do that?" Her brother asked unbelievingly.

She stood straighter with a wide grin, revealing said braces, "It's a risk I'm willing to take!"

Dani rolled her eyes, and how exactly was Mabel getting the money for this?

Money.

That reminded her that she wanted a job. Maybe she should get an opinion from the twins before asking Stan.

"Hey guys I've got a question for you." She started.

Dipper slung his bag over one shoulder, "What is it?"

"I want to get a job for a little bit and I was wondering if I should ask Stan for one at the Gift Shop."

The male twin tapped his chin, "Well, I think he'd appreciate the help...and it would mean me and Mabel don't have to help out as often so I'd say...go for it!"

"I agree with Dipper." His sister added.

The ravenette grimaced, "So you guys are basically saying yes because you'll benefit?"

"No, no, it's still a good idea but that's an added bonus."

"Sure..." That didn't really make her feel better about asking but they hadn't suggested anything else to her and she knew they would've if there was a better alternative even if they _didn't_ benefit.

"Anyway!" Mabel began, "It's time we start heading out. Hope it goes well Dani but I don't doubt it will!"

* * *

 _-13:06 PM-_

Upon entering the Gift Shop, Dani immediately noticed the abundance of customers.

"Pretty busy today then." She remarked to Wendy.

The redhead looked down to the Halfa, "Oh hey Dani. Yeah it is quite packed this time. Unfortunately that means I have to actually work." The two shared a laugh, "Well, I better go mark up these prices but I'll talk to you later."

"See ya Wendy."

Dani proceeded onward to her target, giving a wave to Soos on the way.

As she reached the till, she flat out began her point, "Stan, I had an idea."

The man looked up, or down rather, from serving a customer, "Good or bad?"

"Depends."

He raised an eyebrow.

With a scratch of her neck, Dani sighed, "To get to the point, I have to start pulling my weight around here right? So if you don't mind, I'd like to start working here! You don't have to pay me. Although it would be much appreciated and helpful." She smirked.

Stan chuckled good naturedly, "You're a little devil, you know that right? Robbing me of my precious money." Another chuckle, "But sure, fine, you can work in the Gift Shop."

"Wait really?" That was fast.

"Yeah, the more help, the more money. Besides, you seem like the perfect kid to teach a life of crime."

They both chuckled heartily at that.

"But about the money; I want to make sure that it's one hundred percent okay with you. I mean, a place to stay is good enough as it is, I hope I'm not asking for too much but I don't really have a better option."

The old man's heart went out to her, "...You're a good kid Dani. Now I'm not one to inflate people's egos so appreciate that from me. Don't go worrying that I won't pay you because that's obviously a main reason why you asked in the first place. It's not a problem kiddo...we're trying to help you out remember?"

The young teen relaxed slightly and allowed a small smile to form on her face, "Thank you Stan."

"Well, what'ya waiting for kid? Go help Wendy with prices." He requested, holding out a mark-upper to her.

The ravenette did a double take and hesitantly took the object from him, "You want me start _now_?"

"Preferably yes, if it's not a problem?"

"Of course it's not! Absolutely, okay, I'll go help her."

The Halfa rushed away to join the redhead who beamed and congratulated her at the news.

"Dude that's awesome! Now I won't be so bored here."

"More like you won't be bored at all." She tapped a finger on her chin. "I'm saying...pranks all the time!"

"Yes dude!" Wendy high fived the younger girl and they laughed together happily.

However, unbeknowst to the two, not too far away, a certain boy in a pine tree hat observed the scene.

"She's gonna work here huh?" He turned to exit the room, "Ford won't be too happy with that..."

* * *

The next day, Dani was thrown into the chaos but doing well, customers were loving her puns; yet another habit she'd gained from Danny, her compliments; used to butter them up of course and her general positivity that fortunately didn't reach Mabel's level of over enthusiasm and scare them away.

When Stan told her she'd be working the till as a trial so soon, to see what would be best for her to do, she'd been a little hesitant but also excited to try out her people skills. This could benefit her when she returned to the streets.

"Day one and you're already doing a great job. Hell, if only we had a clone of you!" Stan had come up beside her when the queue had finished.

A clone of _her_ , now wouldn't _that_ be funny.

"Heh, yeah if only right?" She smiled awkwardly.

Either ignoring her weird response or simply not noticing, Stan went to grab something off the desk.

"Oh no. Are you kidding me?" He suddenly groaned before checking the immediate area.

Dani watched in confusion before deciding to investigate his reaction, "What's wrong Stan?"

"I've lost the tape measure...Actually, there's a spare in the cupboard. Can you grab it for me kid?"

The young teen shrugged her shoulders, there were no customers who needed her at that moment, "Sure." She wandered off to go retrieve the object.

Dani opened the door and flicked the light switch before peering in at the junk scattered about. There were a lot of useless items in there, she wondered why they hadn't just been thrown out. Especially the broken things which were more of a health hazard than anything salvageable.

After a moment of searching and wading through the junk, two things caught her eye.

"Oh crap." She whispered. Although the object Stan was looking for was there, something else was too. Something that didn't belong in the Mystery Shack.

The jacket of one Pacifica Northwest.

The Halfa shuffled back into the gift shop with a grave face. "Slight problem." She cringed.

"What? Is it not there?"

"It was but that's not the issue." She sighed and slapped the offending object down in front of the man, "Pacifica left her jacket at the party."

Stan rolled his eyes, "Huh, well good luck."

"Good luck? What do you mean good luck?"

"When you return it to her, because we don't need any fancy pants butlers or whatever showing up here if they're not about to spend money."

"I-" She would argue but technically she owed the guy so decided to agree just this once, "Okay fine."

"Great! Your break starts now so hop to it." He smirked.

"What? My break doesn't start for another hou- Oh you're mean." She shook her head disapprovingly at him.

"Come on get going." He ordered and ushered her out.

" _So_ mean."

* * *

About an hour later, Dani could be found standing outside the blonde teen's home with a look of exasperation on her face.

"Northwest Manor. Fantastic." She took a look at the windows and noticed a light on in what she presumed to be Pacifica's room.

"I don't know if I'd rather talk to her or her parents." She shuddered at the thought.

Deciding to just get the ordeal over with, Dani strode up to the door and cautiously floated ever so slightly to use the knocker.

She stood tapping her foot for a moment until the door creaked open to reveal a butler.

"Can I help you?" He inquired with a posh accent.

"Uh, I found Pacifica's jacket at the Mystery Shack and came here to return it. Uh, it has a stain by the way."

He eyed her and then the garment draped across her right arm. Dani offered it up to him and he immediately folded it up neatly so fast that Dani stood there blinking in surprise.

"Right then, okay, I'll be going now-"

"Is that my jacket?"

The Halfa peered past the butler to see Pacifica at the base of the stairs, looking between her and the man.

"Yeah, I brought it back from the Mystery Shack." She replied.

The other girl quirked a brow and joined them at the door to check her jacket. A smile formed on her face and she looked at Dani again.

"Thank you for returning this to me." She started.

The ravenette shrugged, "Not a problem."

"Wait here...Please." Pacifica demanded before running off and leaving the two behind.

The Halfa and the butler waited in awkward silence.

"So..." Dani began, "Ya like jazz?"

Before she could get an answer, Pacifica rushed back to the door and slapped some paper into the ravenette's hands.

"Whoa, what the-"

"That's $10. A symbol of my gratitude."

Dani scrunched her eyebrows in bewilderment. Of course, taking the money would help, but what the heck was Pacifica thinking?

"Pacifica, I can't take this. All I did was bring your jacket, I don't need to be paid for it." She almost laughed as the girl's cheeks darkened.

"R-Really? But I always-"

"Hey," she handed the money back with a smile, "it's fine. I appreciate your thought but I just can't accept that from you." She waved at the girl and turned to leave.

"Wait!" The blonde suddenly called out to her.

Dani stopped and glanced back over her shoulder as a sign that she was listening.

"Would you...like to come inside? You came all this way and I'd feel bad just sending you off so suddenly... _Plus_ , you're a friend of Dipper's so I know you're good." She added the last part a lot quieter, seemingly as an afterthought.

As she watched the blonde ring her hands nervously, Dani realised something about her. Pacifica was just a lonely kid overcompensating because she wanted to make friends. _Real_ friends and not just people who were too afraid to say no. The pair may have had a shaky meeting at the party, but she should've noticed it _then_.

Frankly, it felt a little jarring to see the cracks in the elder teen's confidence so soon, but then it seemed she really was trying to change from however she acted before.

Dani faced her fully and nodded her head in approval with a grin, "Of course. Thank you Pacifica."

The relief on the girl's face was instant and she motioned Dani inside, "Alright, I'll show you around."

 **End Chapter 16**

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this, you can follow, review or favourite the story.**

 **Peace**

 **~Cartoonical**


End file.
